Perfect Dream? Or Perfect Nightmare?
by Sarabi-Chan
Summary: Jadalyn had it all. Easy school life. Wonderful family. But what happens when destiny comes knocking and takes all of it away. She's thrust into a world she's only ever read about. This is either her perfect dream or perfect nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is not like any other you'll find here. I don't know if this was a dream of a depraved teenager or if it was real. I just know I was there. And It happened. I want to tell you my experience of fun, love, death, and rebirth. And I accomplished all of this before graduation.**

"Jadalyn! This is the tenth time I've called you", my mom yelled, "Get down here! It's dinner time!"

"I'M COMINGGGGGG!", I screeched back. I would've immediately jumped off my bed and ran to the kitchen; I could smell the chicken, rice, and cheese casserole my mom was making. Having not eaten since before school I was ravished.

The thing keeping me from bolting down the stairs two at a time was booklet. That's right. A booklet that I was reading from right to left and was black and white with a few colors. My favorite manga, Vampire Knight.

Now I never really read a manga before so Vampire Knight was my first (lol) and I was horribly addicted. I was happily getting into the end of the first season when my stomach growled menacingly.

"Guess its time to comply with my human needs," I chuckled to myself. I took a huge whiff of the air and could smell the season chicken. Almost right down the very seasoning she used and before I knew it I was leaping down the stairs, my mom, little brother, and dad already sitting and waiting, talking and laughing. When I finally landed at the bottom of the stairs my dad looked up and frowned.

"Jadalyn. You keep that up you'll miss a step and wind up in the hospital"

I laughed. We all did. And that was the amazing thing. You hear stories about families not appreciating their children or what not. But my family, we were happy. We were perfect. I loved them and they loved me. I took after my mother, Jade, with her vibrant green eyes. As for my father, Donavan, I got is black hair, with my mother's length to it, and his slightly pale skin. I saw my self as normal, standing 5ft 5in just like any other girl in my senior class. And just like any other person, I had a job. Not a big hot shot job like my father whose a lawyer and travels a lot, but I'm simply just a diner girl.

"Jay jay! Hurry up and sit! I wanna tell you about my day!" Jude whined. He gripped my pants leg with a strong grip at only six years old and when I finally sat and shoved a forkful of casserole in my mouth he began to talk endlessly of school. Me and Jude were always close. Always together. I loved my younger brother. I loved it all.

We ate, talked, watched movies, and played board games since it was a Wednesday night and went to bed.

Unknowing.

Unprepared.

With my manga tucked firmly underneath my pillow I slept soundly dreaming of graduating, and hopefully a new car but was wrenched from my dream world by a horrible crash from downstairs. The wind of the wintry night air howled loud and clear and slowly I slid out of bed and inched toward my door. Before I even got to lay a hand on the knob the door few open and my mother stood there eyes wild with Jude in tow. She grabbed me and pulled me back in, shutting and locking the door behind us. Even though it was dark, I could see her glistening tears. She turned on me, chest heaving and whispered.

"Take Jude and hide under the bed. No matter what, Jadalyn, do not make a sound ok?"

I looked at her and I thought of protesting but when I heard my father's voice on the other side of the door command "Stop" and him plead for his families life I did as told. I shuffled Jude under the bed and went back to grab my mother's hand but she had risen, taking slow deliberate breaths.

"Mom…Mom! We have to get under the bed now…."

She turned to say something but at that moment the door was wrenched from the hinges and there he stood.

There it stood. Cloak billowing in the wind.

"Jade. How nice to see you again…", his voice mewled at her. "So this is the little kitten you've taken so dearly too."

She stepped in front of me and for a moment I thought he'd leave but when he hit her and she hit the wall with a sickening thud to our left my heart stopped.

_This man is out to hurt our family. My family!_

Instinct took over so out of pure adrenaline I dove for him. I'm just a girl but after taking karate for seven years, the black belt comes in handy. I grabbed his hand and prepared to find leverage to break his arm but he didn't budge. Instead he grabbed me by my head with his other hand, gripped, and threw me too. I hit the wall hard enough and pain exploded between my eyes. I saw my mother beg. I saw Jude's frightened eyes under the bed and I did what I could to try and stand.

I felt something small in my hand and when I looked down, I saw a ring. Simple. Shining. With a red stone in the middle.

_Must've …taken it off is hand…_

I heard another thunderous crash. I saw Jude run. I saw him leap. And then I saw another man. Jude lay a crumpled mass in the door way, just barely breathing. But I couldn't move. Two tall figures were fighting each other and I my heart was beating so hard against my chest I thought it would burst.

_We're going to die. Where's dad? Who are these people!"_

But the words wouldn't come out. Instead the ground rushed up to meet my face and a painless black world partially engulfed me and all I could do was wished to be taken away from the destruction of the house. Somewhere I know that we all would be safe.

Somewhere far away.

And right before I completely succumbed I looked up to see only red eyes looking back.

And that was it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! Sorry for not putting it in the first chapter! I do not own anything except Jadalyn and her family! That and the idea for the story XD**

**Note to the Readers: I have finished watching Seasons One and Two of this anime and I'm addicted. I've been dying to write something and it keeps coming and keeps coming and honestly it won't stop. I created this story not to long ago and it seems i might make it to chapter five before the end of the day! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When I finally decided to open my eyes, which was a very hard decision, I regretted it. I cringed horribly when the harsh light began to burn my eyes so I shut them. Instead of trying to attempt anything to physically demanding I decided to see if I could figure out where I was. I heard people talking quietly in the background.<p>

_Hospital possibly?_

I was laying on a soft bed for that I was sure so no need for any panic.

Or was there?

_Could this be trick? Could I have been kidnapped?_

Flashes of my mother's limp form, my brother crumpled broken body, the absence of my father began to flicker in my minds eye and I began to panic. I tried to tell myself there is nothing I can do but lay here but it felt as if my heart was going to thud until it burst.

_I'm afraid. Alone. Completely Al—_

"Your heart is racing. Are you alright?", came a voice, I felt a hand rest over my heart and my fear took over. I lifted my hand, no matter if it felt like it weighed a ton, and threw it in the direction of the voice and yelled victoriously when it collided with my attacker. I rolled off the bed and hit the ground, bringing more pain to my shoulder. When I looked up I saw the door and nothing else and knew I needed out. I sprinted, despite the throbbing agony in my ankle and once through the door I turned right and ran.

I couldn't help but cry. I was so lost. I was sure I was going to die.

_There are probably more!_

My eye sight was blurry so when he came out of no where my blood ran cold. A fuzzy mass of black and silver. I freaked, I'll admit, and threw a punch there too and when it collided successfully I let out a kind of hysterical giggle.

_I'm gonna make it!_

I turned the corner and yet another one came out of no where. I threw one more punch but I missed and who ever it was grasped my wildly flinging arms and strapped them to my side almost tenderly, carefully handling me while I thrashed wildly.

_I'm scared. I can't breathe. He's going to kill me._

I tried to scream but the exhaustion of the run began to set in as the adrenaline began to wear off. I swayed on the spot and I was hit with a brick wall of frightening unconsciousness.

"I saw her running down the hall, I just thought she was late for class…"

"You saw her hit me….did you think it was ok for her to hit me? I didn't make her late for class…"

"I just thought she didn't like you…"

"You weren't the only one to get hit."

"She hit you too!"

"The moment she woke up. She hit me. Then she ran. I was sure she'd run into one of you and that chasing her would just make it worse"

"Well thank god I got to her. After I saw her punch you I kind of expected it and was able to subdue her…"

"Why are you laughing?"

"She hit him! I mean she actually landed a punch. You're losing it!"

"Want to see if I'm really losing it? We can take this out side."

"Bring it on"

"Shut up, the both of you, before I send you out! She's waking up"

I groaned as I was slowly eased out of my world of darkness and back to the living. This time I could tell there were low lights and I heard whispering near my feet. Again I couldn't keep the fear at bay and broke into a sweat when I heard one talk.

"Her hearts racing again…she's awake"

I felt soft hands cradle my elbow and a woman whisper in my ear, asking if I could sit up.

_Maybe if I cooperate with these people, they'll let me go.._

When I sat up I scrunched up my eyes and very slowly opened them. The blurriness was gone, thank god, and pain in my shoulder and ankle had subsided. When I finally opened my eyes completely, the scene before me knocked me for a loop.

Two guys and one girl, sitting before me, waiting.

"Who are you?" I managed to croak. God I was thirsty.

"Why don't you tell us who you are first", one of the guys responded coldly. He had silver hair.

_Wait…silver…? What the hell…_

"Now now, give the girl some respect"

The other guy stood. "I'm Kaname Kuran"

His eyes bore deeply into mine and the name struck home.

"K-kaname Kuran?" I repeated.

_Impossible. Where the hell am I? _

"Listen here, you three are overwhelming her. Give her some space. She's had a traumatic night. Leave us so I can speak to her alone"

I watched as they all began to leave and looked for the source of the voice. When I turned around, a man with his hair in a ponytail was standing behind me, smiling.

"Hello there Jadalyn. Do you know who I am?"

I felt the faint coming. Rushing quicker than ever.

"Headmaster…Cross…"

"Hey there now! No more passing out on me." He said, and reached forward to catch me as I began to slide off the bed. He gave me a glass of water and I slurped it down grateful.

"You know me already…interesting", he mused laying me back on the bed. He gave me more water as he began to explain everything.

* * *

><p>Vampires. Cross Academy. Kaname Kuran. His daughter Yuki who found me running the hall. His pacifist theory. Day Class. Night Class.<p>

And my family. Dead. Except for my father who was missing.

At those words my heart stopped beating for a moment and I looked at the headmaster. He had stopped talking and curiously laid a hand on mine, which were folded in my lap.

Here I sit. In a world that I know of to only to be fiction and yet…here I am. I drifted out of the headmaster's talking and began remembering.

_I remember… Yelling. Darkness. Red eyes…red…_

I gasped and looked down and sure enough a ring with a bright red stone sat snugly upon my index finger. Bile rose from my stomach to think that I was wearing that monsters property and so I moved to take it off. When it didn't budge I looked up at the headmaster whose smile became stretched and thin.

"We've tried removing it but it refuses to budge my dear."

_I'm in an anime. Manga. Different place than I should be. Am I on crack? Did I smoke weed or something. Eat a shroom. Or did I dope up on some medicine. Am I in a coma? Or is this just a dream. The perfect dream because of my obsession with this manga. _

_Or is this my perfect nightmare?_

"To make this odder, a package arrived this morning addressed to you."

I looked up expectantly.

"Its by the bed and it came with this letter. I think it would be best if I let you read this in privacy", he suggested, tilting his head to the side.

I swallowed hard and nodded, reaching out and taking the letter. I peeled it open slowly and the headmaster backed out, smiling sadly.

"If you need anything, I'm just down the hall."

Although that made me feel better, the heading of the letter sent my heart sailing to my stomach.

**Dear daughter of ours,**

**If you're reading this, we're dead. And its time you know the truth...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE i own nothing but Jadalyn, her family names, and well, the idea to write this story :D**

* * *

><p>I re-read the letter several times in silence and willed myself not to cry yet again.<p>

_Ya know. After all my fanfictions I've written…after all that I've read…you'd think there wouldn't be so much pain. That a girl like me would've been thrown here and she'd have happily played along with the plot until the very end. _

_This is so wrong. So different._

So they knew that night was coming.

**We've left you in the care of Kaien Cross. Our closest friend and ally. We hope you trust him as we have my dear. We love you Jadalyn.**

**Your future however, is a tainted one. One we hoped you'd never have to live. As your father was a vampire hunter and I, I pureblood, what he had was horrible. Tainted. And yet you my child were conceived in every normal way. Until we heard your prophecy. We gave you everything normal in hopes it was stay that way. But darling you're the future. The Vampire Knight is your only hope and so is your own destiny. He's your other half. You need the ring of Rido to accomplish anything and everything. I hope Cross will explain this more to you for we have such short time.**

**You're our angel. We love you.**

I was reading the black words in the elegant hand of my mother but it seemed nothing was sinking in. Pure blood? Vampire Hunter…the Vampire Knight.

_I haven't even gotten that a far into the manga to know who that is, if the manga even tells me! So do I wing it. Do I follow what's going on? Play the part?_

_You have to. If you want to know what happens after Jadalyn_

I knew when I started to answer myself that it was time to ask for Cross to come back in. It seemed the only way I was going to find out what was going on was to accept this whole scheme and play along. Otherwise I'd be stuck here forever.

As I went to place the letter back into the box I caught a note scribbled on the back.

**The box has what you need inside of it. You'll figure it out in due time dearest. **

I looked over by the edge of the bed and saw the box. Very carefully I pried it open and pulled from it two wooden boxes, one heavier than the other. Each had an inscription on the top. One labeled now, and the other labeled later. Of course I tried to open the later but the sudden jolt of electricity racked my system and I dropped the box.

"Ow damn it!" I sucked on my innocent finger that tried prying the lid and toed the box away from me. Instead I picked up the other and opened it rather carefully. The lid flipped back and in it was a set of black-leather fingerless gloves. One glove with an electric blue knob on the top of it, the other a black knob.

"Nice mom. Leave me something like this. Were you expecting me to make a fashion statement…"

I shut the box and sighed, rubbing my head.

_Time to bring him back in._

"Cr—I mean…Headmaster Cross?", I called out unsure. The door swung open slowly and his head poked in.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes…" I nodded, "and it looks like…"

_Play the part. Play the part. Play the part damn it!_

"Looks like I'm yours."

"Ohmygoodness!"

I never saw a man move so fast. Before I knew it I was wrapped up in a hug. A Bone crushing hug.

"OhI'msohapppppyy!"

He dropped me and began to flail his arms to and fro and I started to honestly laugh. He yapped on and on and on about that things I would do and how happy I would be. At one point he even began to prance on his tippy toes talking about some ball. At this I heartily laughed not because of his girlish prancing but his facial expression when the door swung open.

"I see you've received good news…Headmaster…"

"Oh uh…Kaname! You've arrivvveeeeddd"

_And here I thought it was going to stop…_

"Meet our new Day Class student and new addition to the Disciplinary Committee!"

On the long drawn out "Committee" He flung himself at me, arms wide and I swore Committee became "Wheeeeeee" somewhere in there…

"Oh my darling. Life here will be grandiose! Kaname here will take you to the Disciplinary Committee and they will fill you in on the day class!" He began shoving me toward Kaname with more yells about a new school uniform. And finally, right before I turned to leave, he spoke once more.

This time, more serious.

"And Jadalyn…after they tell you everything you need to know. Kaname will fill you in…on our night class. And I'm sure you'll listen with every good intent."

I swallowed deeply.

_Am I supposed to already know about the night class. Feign surprise!_

"Oh! Well, yes sir. I'll be on my best behavior"

_That sucked…._

Kaname bowed deeply and shut the door. He turned to me and I immediately bowed, a renewed fear in my heart.

_I'm alone…with Kaname Kuran…who could very well kill me…_

"Hm…interesting", he murmured. I looked up. "Such respect all of a sudden. And yet…why would you have hit me earlier"

_Oh dear god. What have I done. I've gotten myself killed already before my adventure has even begun!_

_**Normal POV**_

"Will you please sit down Yuki…you're giving me a head ache…"

"Well I can't help it Zero. Aren't you wondering what the new girl is like? I bet she's friendly! I hope she's friendly. I hope…she'll be ok.", Yuki's voice trailed off. The girl looked up to her friend and a frown formed on her face.

"Her whole entire family…was killed."

"Her father's still out there Yuki"

Yuki sighed and wished Zero would at least muster up some sympathy for the young girl.

"Play nice Zero"

"Don't I always?"

Yuki would've retorted but Kaname rounded the corner, new student in tow. Her eyes were downcast, seemingly to calculate her every step and once they were close enough Yuki began to greet them but…well.. Zero beat her to it.

"How's ya jaw, Kuran?"

Yuki saw the girl look up, her eyes full of apology as she looked at Kaname and they only got bigger and more sadder when Kaname responded, "How's your eye Kiriyuu?"

"I'm so sorry I hit you both.", she mumbled out, "I hope I didn't hit you too" she said, glancing at me.

"Oh no. No no. I am the one who stopped you. These guys are big boys, they can handle themselves" Yuki said, walking over to her. "Besides, they're more engrossed with their rivalry than with us anyways."

**_POV Change – Jadalyn_**

While what Yuki said lightened my mood I couldn't help but really chuckle at the daggers they were glaring at each other. Up close and personal it's kinda frightening but…still as funny as ever.

"Yuki…",I heard Kaname say, "I'm going to retrieve our new attendee's things and place them in your dorm since you have no room mate. Headmaster Cross did say she'd be staying with you."

Red flag number one.

_Where is Yori?_

I began to think, with this red flag, just how many more would there would be. How drastically the plot would change and well…just how did I fit into the plot?

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty my little darlings. I see many of you have favorited this story and made it important enough for you to have on your alert list :) and i thank you all. Now. How does poor Jadalyn fit into the mix of things? What will happen on her first day...and night of patrol. What Ring? What's up with the raggedy gloves and for all that's holy. WHAT'S IN THAT BOX! <strong>

**Well, how bout I'll show you a sweet dream...**

~Sarabi-Chan


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any characters associated with it. I only own Jadalyn and her family and the idea to write the story :) **

**Also, special thanks to Vampireknightmaniac :) Here's the update you've waited for. Its two am where I am and would've just gave up lol. but I hate making people wait. **

* * *

><p>"And here…", Yuki gestured widely to the beautiful area, "Is where I like hide away and think."<p>

I turned in full circle admiring the beauty of the area. The fountain made soft gushing noises and I smiled at Yuki. In the short time it took us to get here me and here became quite the best of friends.

As for me and Zero…well lets just say it's a "hate-hate" relationship there.

****flashback****

"Zeroooo. Why won't you come with us. It's just a quick tour of the grounds. And besides, afterwards we can go straight to the Moon Dormitory gates and do our duties then have time to relax before patrolling!", Yuki pleaded.

Zero turned his nose up, looking down at me and instinctively I glared at him.

_Hell. I knew he was arrogant. I knew he was stuck up but jeez I didn't know he was so hard to deal with! Stubborn old cow._

"Because, she's just like you. A nuisance"

**THWACK**

I smirked as my hand stung with the contact of my hand with the back of Zero's head.

"Excuse me Mr. I'm-on-my-constant-period." (at this I heard Yuki snicker) "But just because you don't know me, doesn't mean you can judge me!"

"Why don't you take your own words...", he said and started to walk away, "and lead by example …"

"Hey get back here! I'm not through with you!"

I was still fuming when Yuki took my hand and laughed.

"No use in wasting time with Zero. When he wants to be around, he'll be around. I just wish", she looked longingly after him, "He'd tell me what's wrong…"

I swallowed hard and shrugged innocently even though guilt was teaJadalyng at me from the inside out. I knew what was wrong. I knew how it would end.

"Now come on, we've spent enough time arguing. Let me show you around before our duties start!"

****End of Flash Back****

"Well! You've seen everything! I guess is time for duties" she said, handing me a arm badge. "Besides, you have to meet the night class" She cJadalynged for a moment. "All of them…"

"Oh Yuki! You have so little faith in me! Come on. Give me a break. It's just the night class."

"Its not that simple…"

She was right. It wasn't that simple. While waiting for the night class I'm pretty sure I had bitch slapped several girls and even severely injured one girls eye.

Hey! They're frantic lunatics and will kill on sight! Yuki wasn't having much luck either. I noticed one girl about to dodge her and make a move to tackle her from behind when I heard Zero say "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"Hey Kiriyuu! Nice of you to show up late." I yelled at him, Yuki having jumped up the nearest tree. "Could ya go save her please. The night class is bound to be here any minute and from what Yuki told me ( and what I already know) this is only going to get wor—"

_**Click. Swoosh.**_

"Well damn it"

As if the noise of the door were a catastrophic catalyst the girls lost their total since of sanity. I'm sure I saw a pair of underwear fly over my head and cringed. How disgusting. Their screams became almost too much for me to handle so I thought quick and on my feet.

"Hey everyone, look over there. Its Aido's twin from some weird deminsion!"

Death Glare.

"They look just alike!"

And suddenly. There was no more crowd. As Yuki jumped down from her tree with the help of Zero I was watching the girls run, wondering how long before they recognized it was a lie.

"Pretty smart move" I heard a voice say. Soft. Flirty. Hungry.

"Excuse me Hanab—(I'm not supposed to know his name? was I?) Sir, but you're invading my personal space."

"Well Excuse you for invading my thoughts" he said. He turned me around and he picked up my hand to kiss it. "And just who are you?"

"That, Hanabusa, is Jadalyn Eve. Our new addition to Cross Academy."

"Kaname-senpai!"

Yuki bowed the presence of Kaname as I could only shiver. He never looked so …intimidating. He looked down at me, while I looked past him toward Zero, who was silently seething. I looked back at Kaname and felt rather foolish when I realized he was holding something out to me.

"Hey! Those are my gloves!"

I snatched them up quickly and glared at Kaname.

"Who the hell gave you permission to go taking my things huh?"

His lip turned downward and I could feel hatred in large amounts assaulting me as I slid my gloves on snugly, feeling a sharp pain in both my hands.

_Ruka probably._

"I advise you wear those Jadalyn.", his said promptly, "And I'll be expecting to see you at the Moon Dormitories soon."

I nodded silently and gulped.

_All alone. With those vampires? As much as my fangirl side is screaming "", the normal side of me…however small, was whining, "….sharp teeth, soft flesh…." Yeah. It could go bad…horribly bad. Like bad enough when Edward hurt Bella trying to save her from a papercut-fetish driven Jasper…it could go that ba-_

Yuki flashed me a smile and grabbed my hand comfortingly and nodded at Kaname, successfully wrenching me out of my thoughts.

"I'll personally deliver her. Me and…", Yuki craned her neck to find Zero to see if he was going to accompany her also and frowned, discovering he had left, "Well. Just me and Jadalyn I suppose"

They all nodded and proceeded off quietly. When they were successfully far away enough I gripped Yuki's hand hard.

"You won't leave me will you?"

Yuki paused to stare at me before answering me with a firm no.

"You won't let me ever get hurt? Ever?"

Yuki laughed and shook her head again.

"Where is this coming from Jadalyn. You've barely been here long enough to be threatened"

"Well..the first time," I admitted, "I asked because Kaname-sama…seems scary...the second time…well…is because of the angry mob.."

"What angry mob?"

I heard her say, but I was long gone.

_Those girls sure were gone long enough. I hope they don't hurt Yuki…then again, I hope they don't find me. _

* * *

><p>It hadn't been too long after my narrow escape from those rabid-foaming-at-the-mouth females that I found myself at the fountain from earlier. I sat on the edge and the soothing effect of the water and the moon made me sigh. It eased the tension in my shoulders and helped me empty my mind.<p>

Which wasn't a smart thing to do.

Immediately the events from the past few days came rushing at me and hit me so hard I almost couldn't breathe. Tears began to flow and I honestly cried. I had lost everything and yet found myself in a paradise any girl would wish for and couldn't even be happy.

Time began to slip away from me and the wind began to blow. My tears began to make my face cold so I wiped them away but when I went to do so, a hand caught mine.

"Like I said. You're just like her…always crying and sniffling about something…"

Zero's voice suddenly lit a fire in my and I snatched my hand away. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Yuki sent me to find you…its time to go."

I stood up, and sighed. I know that it was time I pushed everything out of my mind except where I was and what I was doing and hoped that it would help me make it out of here, and back home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zero's POV<strong>_

_Oh great. So she spews water from her eyes too. As if there wasn't enough crying going on with Yuki…now her. Damn._

_Although Yuki…..Yuki has every right to cry…._

_I just hope…I just hope I can contain myself just bit longer… long enough to figure out what to do. The tablets aren't working and as if to make matters worse…_

_The smell is so tempting all of a sudden that I just want to devour her…_

_But I got to focus on getting this cry baby here to the gates._

"Come on. Yuki is waiting just up ahead. Maybe you two could have a crying session. Isn't that what you girls do?", I mumbled.

She scoffed and headed out in front of me and we walked in complete silence until the gates appeared and I saw Yuki.

"Are you ready Jadalyn-chan?"

Jadalyn shrugged her shoulders, playing with her hair. Yuki laughed when Jadalyn made a comment about her hair looking a mess and Yuki handed her a hair bow right out of her hair.

"That feels so much more better. I don't feel so hot now. The cold air on my neck should calm my nerves. Thanks Yuki"

_Girls…_

I took a deep breath and suddenly wished I hadn't. That cursed burn from hell itself began ablaze in my throat. A thirst so much more powerful than usual hit me and I thought I'd I would eat Yuki alive. I covered my face and began to back away, trying to utter some excuse to be excused and finally settled on fleeing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV(aka Jadalyn's)<strong>_

I watched as Zero seemed to buckle in pain. He began to utter something about scouting the area, then something about feeling sick before taking off into the woods. Without a second thought Yuki ran after him, yelling his name, and before I knew it, I was running after her.

This isn't how it happened in the story. If he bites her now…what the hell will happen next?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Well my darlings here we are. :D A little confusion and what not :) I wonder why Zero's having the urge now when it isn't supposed to hit him until later on. What will Kaname do when he realizes that they're all late for the meeting, and most importantly...**

**what the hell is up with Jadalyn's gloves! To find out, keep reading and I'll update soon. Wanna know quicker? Review and I'll update sooner!**

**Sincerely, **

**Sarabi-Chan :D**

BTW: I fixed the errors :D new chappie coming soon **  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to Vampireknightmaniac, VKLOVER14, and CLayDOH for reviewing :D Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>I ran and ran and ran…..and ran…and kept running.<p>

_Did I pass that tree already?_

"Damn it I'm lost!"

I looked around panting. The moon bathed everything in an eerie light and the night became still. So still that I quit breathing.

"ZEERRROOOO"

The scream came from in front of me followed by a resounding unmistakable splash of water. I ran again but this time, there was a rustle on the sides of me.

"What the hell is that?"

I stopped running just short of the scene I had hoped to stop. Zero clutching Yuki, her blood tinting the water around them red. I had prepared to jump in but the sudden presence on my left shocked me. I had forgotten about him.

_Zero's master…Yagari._

I wasn't thinking about what would happen. I reached a hand out and gripped the barrel of his gun. He stared down at me, menacingly. A moment passed and in the silence my heart stopped when I heard the unmistakable click of his rifle. He was going to shoot them both. I knew they were my way back home…to my family so I pulled the gun away just in time to hear the ear ringing blast of the gun.

"Jadalyn!"

"Yuki!"

I turned to go after her but the sudden pain in my shoulder caused me to topple to the side. Blood was spilling profusely from my arm…

_I was…shot?..._

I dropped to my knees when the pain hit and I couldn't help but cry out. I looked up, hoping Yuki was coming for me but instead I saw Zero. Eyes wide…

_Tinted with the color of blood lust…Why is he coming over here. _

I heard Yuki splash to the surface and call Zero's name. I tried to back up and was hauled to my feet by the man who shot me. He whipped me around and there was another resounding blast and a thump on the cement.

_Zero!_

Yuki was crying and I could feel the man tighten his grip on me.

"Let me go!," I yelled.

I thrashed and screamed as hard as possible. At one moment the man gripped my face and tilted it up so he could look at me. He stared for a long time before saying, "I don't know what you are, but you're coming with me, and as for you Zero", at this I heard a weak grunt and more sniffling from Yuki, "I thought so much more of you."

_Is he going to shoot him again!_

Something in me clicked and my need to get free became frantic. I could not…

No.

Would not allow to this to continue any further.

**Click**

My fear got the best of me, I admit, but what happened next, I don't think fear could have been the possible explanation. Yagari dropped me and hissed out in pain, a nasty burn mark etched into his arm…in the shape of a hand.

"Ok mom.." I whispered to myself, looking at my gloved hands. "So my gloves are from the fires of hell?..."

I had fallen to my knees and saw the man turn the gun on me.

_Well this is going to be one hell of a night. _

I heard the shot before I realized it and when I held my hands up in protest everything seemed to stop.

As a matter of fact…everything did stop. Or atleast he did. The bullet in question was just mere inches from me and the gun from which it was flying was smoking.

_Use the arrow_

The voice was so soft, gruff, and so close to me that I broke eye contact and turned away. I regret that decision. Time continued and a more horrible pain hit me, this time in my side. I felt myself fall back and hit the cement. I heard Yuki move and the metal of Artemis extend. I sat up enough to see him prepare to throw her off and I knew I had to move.

_Use the arrow? Got ya. If it doesn't work, then I'm fucked._

I used what was left of my strength and pull my arms up. I stretched my left one all the way out and pulled my right elbow up to my mouth. Archery wasn't my forte but at least I knew a little something the Princess Diaries. Hey don't judge me! That romantic scene between them two is what saved my life!

Surely enough I felt a tingle in my finger tips. Before my very eyes I could feel the bow starting to fill in the empty space in my left hand and the tautness of the string and the arrow itself in my right hand. Shimmery and red. The bow faded into my sight along with the arrow but everything else was starting to fade around the edges.

"Jadalyn. Stop"

This time the voice came from behind me but I let the arrow fly any way. It struck the man and I watched as he dropped Yuki and I let myself fall backwards into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><span>Zero's POV<span>

I didn't mean to bite Yuki. I tried to tell her but…I don't see why she never listens to me. And there we were, sitting there, my mouth so dry and the smell of her blood so close to my mouth. We were by the edge of the pond. Inside I knew she was afraid but the animal part of me didn't care.

All it wanted was blood. And I was going to have it.

At a last failed attempt to save us both, Yuki threw us both into the pond and I felt the shocking cold water assault me. When we resurfaced it seemed to me the smell got stronger. I couldn't hold back. So I bit her. I bit her and drank her blood.

But it wasn't enough.

The more I drank, the more it didn't satisfy me. It only made the thirst greater. But then I realized that the delicious aroma wasn't coming from Yuki.

_Jadalyn_

I looked up and there she was bleeding, and I felt myself letting Yuki go, wading through the water and blood, toward that girl.

Then he came, and blood was everywhere…

I yelled out…internally for someone to save me from the demon that I was becoming

Jadalyn was struggling so fiercely.

Yuki was bleeding.

And I caused it all.

What the hell did I do to deserve this?

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV (not Jadalyn's)<span>

Jadalyn lay , breathing heavily on a soft couch. The room was dark and yet there were voices off in the distance.

"You didn't have to try and murder my children!"

"If you remember correctly Kaien, one of your children almost killed me."

"Oh posh! You attacked them with no warning!"

A deeper voice interrupted. "If I hadn't have stepped in, I think she would've killed you had you not shot her so many times. Did you intend to kill the poor innocent girl?"

"Innocent? Like hell she is. Cross I don't know what you're running with her here, but she's dangerous."

"She's supposed to be here." The voice became soft. "Eventually she was going to turn up here to fulfill her duties. It is what's been destined…"

Jadalyn tried to shut the voices out and thought by turning over, she could possibly get better sleep, but the pain throbbing through her body wouldn't let her do such a thing.

"Here…"

The soft feminine voice said. It appeared near her ear and Jadalyn could hear the rustling and dripping of water. A cool rag was laid on her forehead.

"That should help your fever"

"Yuki," Jadalyn manage to groan, "you're ok?"

"Yeah", Yuki said, managing a rough chuckle. "the most important thing though, is that you're ok. Its not often my friend gets shot twice and lives to tell the tale…"

"Yeah well," another voice interrupted, "If she'd have done like she should've she wouldn't have gotten shot"

Jadalyn stiffened at the voice, as if something…some sort of energy coursed through her and she gripped the sheets about her. At last, when the pain seemed to subside, her body relaxed and she heaved a great sigh.

"I don't know…" she said hoarsely, "what the hell is going on here…but Yuki…would you please help me find out?"

"Of course Jadalyn..", Yuki whispered, gripping her friend's hand. She turned to Zero, her eyes softer than ever, "and Zero will help…won't you?"

"If it will get rid of her sooner…"

"Shut up Zero…"

* * *

><p><span>POV Jadalyn<span>

I did what I could roll my eyes and was determined to sit up. Hey, I've never been shot before and honestly I wanted to cry but not infront of Zero. I had to keep up my badass routine!

"Zero quit fighting with her! Go get the headmaster please…"

When she didn't look at him, I could feel my heart drop. We'd progressed so quickly into the plot line that now I was lost. She knew he was a vampire. And yet she couldn't stand to face him yet? No. No no. this isn't how it should be.

"Zero…" I called out before he left, "Can I…talk to you later?"

He grunted and Yuki sighed. I was taking that as a yes and let Yuki fuss over my bandages and what not. She replaced them quickly and while doing so I saw tears form in her eyes.

"Yuki?"

"You risked your self to safe Zero…and yet you two fight. We still know nothing about you and yet…I know it must be tough. To be so lost and know nothing about what happened to you. What do you know?" she looked at me, as if wishing I'd fill in the gaps. I sighed deeply. Emotional chicks just were not my cup of tea and yet I knew she only wanted to know. I couldn't keep lying to her. She'd have enough to deal with that later.

"Well Yuki, "I started but before I began the headmaster flung the door open and flung himself at me.

"Oh Jadalyn!", I heard him coo. Awkwarrrd.

"You're alive. You're awake! You're well!"

I double-face palmed. That's right, but just one wouldn't be enough to express just how awkward the situation was. I decided to scoot a little closer to Yuki and let the headmaster go flying over the edge of the couch.

"You should really know that's coming now a days headmaster"

I looked away from the sprawled out unconscious headmaster to the man standing in the doorway. Kaname's arms were folded and his face expressionless. Quietly he walked in and Yuki bowed lightly. She quietly thanked him, for it was his second time saving her life, but not only that, also the life of her friend. I watched as he trailed a finger down her cheek and lifted her chin up. Yuki was crying again and he wiped them away.

"Yuki…."

His finger trailed down the side of her neck where there was a bandage and he made to take it off. Yuki's eyes widened and I realized what she was hiding. I went to smack his finger away and the dark look he shot me, made me think twice about acting before thinking.

"She has a cut! Um…she wrapped it up. Its infected…", I gulped when he glared at me.

Yuki interjected with her agreement and looked away from him to me with a look of appreciation..but when Kaname asked to see her outside she frowned at me and all I could do was shrug.

"Hey…I tried. You're the one with the obvious bandage…"

Then they were gone.

_I guess I should try to wake up the headmaster…_

Easier said than done.

*30 minutes later*

"HEADMASTER CROSSSS!"

_It's official. The man has got to be dead._

I had limped around this room in these dirty clothes and I've thrown/beaten him with everything in here. From the iron to the lamp, and he still hadn't woke up!

"Maybe I should kick him?..."

I did. Still no response…

"ugh. If you're supposed to be my "daddy" then why aren't you awake helping me out here!"

I slumped down on the couch again and whined. All I wanted was a hot shower and clean hair, but it seemed that I wouldn't be getting that anytime soon.

"Did you… say…"

I looked over the back of the couch at the headmaster and almost had my head taken off when he flew up.

"Daddy!"

_Oh boy…_

"I uh.. I did….Dad.." the word fumbled around my tongue and I tried to work my charm. "You see, Im all icky and hot and would love nothing more than a nice shower…daddy…"

The man moved fast. In just a few moments I was standing alone in the bathroom.

"If you need anything my sweet apple dumpling let me knowwwww", and with that he twirled out of the room spark stars and mini-firecrackers.

"Man anime's are weird."

(TIME SKKKKIIIPPP!)

_God I'm tired._

I flopped down on the bed on the other side of my and Yuki's dorm and placed my worn out gloves on my bedside table. The two different colored balls gleamed in what little light there was and I sighed.

_I wish I knew what was going on._

I noticed Yuki wasn't there and so I figured she must still be with Kaname.

**Knock Knock Knock**

The door swung open slowly before I could speak and Zero stood there, eyes darker than usual, but the usual frown on his face.

"What could you and I possibly have to talk about?", he ground out. I sat up slowly and sighed, reached over, and flipped on my beside lamp.

"Come in Zero….I want to talk to you just for a moment". I said evenly.

Even though I assured him I wouldn't waste any time he still stood outside the room. At one point his face contorted into the one I saw a few hours earlier. At that my heart stopped...He made to step into the room but hesitated and instead he stepped back. Back into the shadows. For a moment there was silence then the click of his shoes on the tiled hallway floor as he left.

"Well that didn't go as planned…"

Groaning I fell back onto the bed. I went to reach over to turn off the light when I saw it. The gleam of red on my finger.

"Now you're one hell of a mystery" I told it. I raised my hand up to get a better look and sighed. This ring wouldn't come off. I have a pair of gloves that are for some odd reason…for lack of a better word..different. And, to top it all off, I keep getting hurt. What could possibly go wrong now?"

And as if to answer my question, my light went out and a storm began to brew outside.

_Just great. First I get shot, and now I'm stuck with my worst fear…in the dark. God I hate storms._

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies and gentlemen :D Hope you enjoyed that! Took me a while of revision and such and i still don't think its good enough :) thanks for all of you who reviewed and to all of you who are reading this and who haven't, well, Review! :D It's loads of fun!<strong>

**I'll show you a sweet dream...  
><strong>

**What's up with the headmaster and what exactly is Jadalyn there for?**

**This ...thing...between Zero and Jadalyn. Is it love?...or something different?**

**The ring. the gloves. Her power. What's up with this? **

**I'll be seeing you soon. ;) **

**PS: REVIEW PEOPLE! lol! Jeezus. don't make me send my butler after you!**

**Sebastian: Your wish is my command, your highness (bows)**

**Me: ;) You don't want him after you. Trust me. He's one hell of a Butler.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I have returned my people. Again you all seemed to have slipped into doing nothing but reading ;) Come on. I get my best ideas when you review :D So come on. There's a lot detail yet not really lol. but I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not on Vampire Knight at alllll. I only own my idea to write this, my character Jadalyn, and this fluffy black kitty cat pillow that I same Sebastian. :D Bassy for short :)**

* * *

><p>Time seemed to drag on as I weaved in and out of sleep. The hazy flux of faces wove in and out. Some familiar, other was not. I could've swore that it had not been but a few hours when I had last drifted off to sleep but when the sunlight kissed my heavy eyelids, I knew it had to have been longer. Groaning, I rolled over, looking to see if Yuki's bed was occupied and to my surprise it was. Yuki lay sleeping quietly, her face peaceful. I mentally wondered how in the world, in light of the drama that seemed to have come crashing down on her once non eventful night, she could sleep so easily.<p>

"She's quite something, isn't she?" The voice was soft yet firm and drifted from the shadows near the other side of her bed. "So easily contained with a few simple light hearted words…so precious." The voice became a face and I could finally, once it stepped into the light, place a name to it.

"Kuran…"

He stood, looking lovingly at her and stroked her cheek. "Yes. I had meant to speak to you before hand, but you disappeared. I figured now would be the best…the only time I'd be able to converse with you in peace."

I had sat up by then and eyed Kaname curiously. I thought that having read most the anime would give me a heads up, but I was horribly wrong. So wrong. Was I slowly becoming a pawn in his twisted game or was I going to become a major piece? Something in his eyes told me a pawn was exactly my job description and I frowned.

"Look, Kuran-sempai. I don't know what we could have to talk about. Pardon me but I'm simply a school girl. Just-," I started to say but he cut me off abruptly.

"You're not just a girl. You're not just a silly human Jadalyn." My voice rolled out of his mouth, coated in velvet and suddenly I became weary of him. "You see, humans can't do what you did to protect Yuki here. We all know this. But the problem is, we know nothing and neither do you. So we're going to work this out slow and simple. You will be meeting the night class. I've cancelled classed with Yagari." He took a step forward measuring me with his eyes, assessing me. I flinched back involuntarily from him. Scooting back as far as possible across my bed without falling off. He stopped and cocked a small smirk. "Afraid of me?"

I didn't say anything and we stared at each other. My heart began to thump traitorously in my heart with fear and I willed it to stop. For just a second. The horrible torture would've continued if Yuki didn't yawn and turn over, causing us both to glance her way. Suddenly the question brewed into my head, slid across my tongue so quickly that I didn't have time to stop it.

"What do I have to do with this?"

He stared at me. Might as well run with it. Any chance of my survival, of getting down to the truth might very well lay in his answers.

"I don't exactly know", he murmured contemplative. "Your parents were nothing special and neither was that sibling of yours. But you. There's something about you that your parents knew and tried their best to prepare you for it.

But we'll have time to further discuss this later." He opened the window quietly and leapt from it.

_If there was any doubt in my mind of what he was, its officially gone. _

I tried hard to get dressed quietly but alas, she awoke anyway. She was silent. Horribly silent and she left before I did, with not a single word thrown in my direction. Once I thought I was ready I turned, grabbed the gloves off my side table and contemplated putting them on.

_You know, these gloves don't exactly look discrete with this uniform._

I slid them on and looked down at my hands. I almost laughed at how ridiculous they looked. The two orbs glowed softly. With a sigh I grabbed my things and headed out the door to class.

_Oh no…I don't even know where I'm going!_

The hallways and walkways were empty and I sighed. It seemed that I was late leaving and everyone had settled into class and yet here I was, lost and alone. That seemed to be my new hobby, being lost and alone that is. With that decided I began to simply walk, letting my legs carry me any where.

I didn't expect to run into him.

"Hey, watch it." A familiar voice snapped. I looked up and Zero looked down at me. When I saw his face it was smooth. Blank. Lifeless and void of emotion. I couldn't speak for a moment and in that moment his blank look became one of despair then weariness.

"What the hell is wrong with you, " he mumbled.

I finally found my voice and croaked out a simple "nothing". I had moved to walk around him and keep going but he called after me.

"What? No witty come back? You're falling off your game"

I wasn't up for a game. Honestly I wasn't up for much of anything except giving up. So far I didn't have a goal that truly made sense. Yes, to find out what my purpose was and fulfill it to get out of here was pretty good, but I didn't understand anything else. The gloves. The ring. This whole thing. Was it necessary that I really have to go farther than what I have to figure this whole thing out?

_I guess so. And I guess I need to start with the gloves. _

I was so deeply immersed in my own thoughts that I didn't know Zero had joined my side. When I finally really noticed him I stopped and so did he. For a moment we were quiet. Words seemed to be escaping me more often than usual.

"You looked kind of torn up there…" he said softly, head tilted back at the sky.

"Well…" I started. "That happens when you've lost everything…"

He was quiet for a long moment and when he did face me, his face was blank once more. "Go talk to the headmaster. I'm sure he'd have some answers for you. I'm just as curious as you are as to why you're here.

_The headmaster…_

I frowned wondering how I could've missed that idea. I muttered thank you and turned around to head back. I didn't bother to look back to see if he was following. I walked only for a few minutes and before I knew it, I was once again in the headmaster's quarters.

"My dear Jadalyn!" I heard him call and he came dashing towards me eagerly. I didn't step away this time, figuring if I sucked up a little, I'd get more answers. "Daddy has been so worried since he found out you weren't in classss!"

He was practically crying in happiness and I almost laughed at the incredulity of it all.

"Calm down…father", I managed to keep a straight face, "But I just…needed time to think."

He had manage to whirl me to the dining table and poured me a hot cup of tea. The smell alone warmed my throat and when I sipped it, I was in heaven but my gloves caught my attention, bringing me right back to hell.

I sat the cup down and stared the headmaster full in the face.

"Tell me everything" I said firmly. "Everything you know about my family and these." (at this I held up my hands, indicating the gloves)his face changed expressions, all of which were unreadable. Finally he settled on a soft smile and sighed.

"I knew it would come to this sooner than later" His eyes became dull and tired looking. He didn't look so young as before. "Those orbs on your gloves are unique to you and only you my dear…and this is why."

_**Yuki's POV**_

I couldn't have faced her this morning. I began thinking before I went to bed, that Zero needed help. More help than I thought…

And no one could give it to him but me. Honestly. I knew she'd detest me. Hate me. Be disgusted with what I was doing for him but I promised her I'd help her. And here I am feeding Zero. A monster.

_But he's not a monster in my eyes…Is he?_

No. He will always be my Zero. Just a little different. But Jadalyn. She won't understand it at all. I feel like I'm betraying her. She laid down her life to save mine and here I am, giving my life essence away to a demon who need only snap his fingers and I would give it to him.

What am I going to do?

**_Jadalyn's POV_**

I couldn't breathe. The news that I was just told knocked the wind from my lungs.

_They weren't my family?_

I contemplated the whole encounter while slowly approaching the moon dormitory gates.

_**-Flashback**  
><em>

"_You see Jadalyn. Your family…they're not exactly your family."_

_I blinked. _

"_They're all I've ever known."_

"_Of course they are" he said, leaning back and crossing his legs. He took a moment to sip his tea but I didn't want anymore of mine. It was cold and stale to me suddenly._

"_Your parents Jadalyn…well they were demons. No…" he said, apparently he recognized the look on my face, "Not like Zero"_

_So they're _not _vampires?_

"_Your parents were very fond of you Jadalyn, remember that. Please. But when they saw your imminent future they did everything they could to protect you from it. Being good friends of theirs I did what I could do to assist them"_

"_If my parents were demons", I choked out, "then how come I'm not?" _

_He unfolded his legs and leaned forward, motioning for my hands. I slid them into his and he thumbed the orbs in the middle of them. "These dear, are no ordinary orbs. You see the gloves just hold them in a way that's natural for you but the orbs. We'll…they're the answer._

_This blue one here is your prophecy. The truth. Your memories. This black one here…well it's the demon half of you. Where your powers lie. That's why you were able to use it that night you were hurt. Your parents sealed it away and hid you with others until they were sure that whoever was hunting you would never find you."_

_The headmaster sat back once more, releasing my hands and crossing his legs. "There's something about you that Rido wants"_

_The name made me jump and breathing suddenly became a chore. "What…does he want with me?"_

_I stared at nothingness trying to regain myself. I was searching the dark corners of my mind to see if there was something I missed. Something that would have triggered me about the falseness of what I called my life. But nothing came to mind. _

"_There is a war ensuing and I wish I knew what to tell you other than trust the orbs. I'm sure you'll figure out what to do with them sooner or later. But for now, I do believe you have an appointment to keep and its racing quickly to twilight. You better be on the move."_

_I paused, preparing to question him about how he knew what I was up to but thought better of it. Instead I left, mind reeling, heart fluttering, and strength failing._

**_-End Flashback_**

When I finally looked up, approaching the gates I faltered in step when I saw Yuki, Zero, and Kaname awaiting. My mind was too exhausted to ask them any questions but I simply nodded at them. I might as well get the easiest thing out of the way.

Ha. Greeting a whole room of blood thirsty vampires.

Yup. That was the easiest part of my day.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this isn't a very exciting chapter but I needed to get all the details in :D now that I have that done we can move on to the fascinating things :D<strong>

**So apparently we know what the gloves are for and I wonder what she's destined to do there ;) Read and REVIEW my dears ;) I'll show you a sweet dream next night...**

**Me: Bassy! Get me more reviews. Can you do it?**

**Bassy: Yes, my queen. If I couldn't get you reviews on your hardwork, then what kind of butler would I be?**

**Me: I was just joking...you can't possibly do it.**

**Bassy: don't underestimate me m'lady. I'm simply one "hell" of a butler.**

**Sarabi-Chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Obviously I don't own vampire knight :D I just own the idea of the story :) Oh and Jadalyn.**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers. I've been working on this chapter for a while and its the most words by far and I hope its good. ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You three wait here", Kaname said evenly, already walking back to the door of his study. "I'll arrange the night class students" Swiftly he shut the door and was gone. Zero was perched against the wall and Yuki on the couch in front of him. I was in front of the large glass windows overlooking the grounds. The sun was setting and I could faintly feel the heavy weight of today weighing in on my conscious. I was running through everything in my head, every moment of today, when a certain memory caused me to turn toward Yuki. She looked up at me, then away.<p>

"Yuki" I started to say but she cut me off. Her voice was wavering between despair, anger, and defiance.

"You don't understand Jadalyn", she started. "I'm doing what I have to because Zero…he's special to me." I blinked, trying to figure out where she was going and when she looked up at Zero I saw the overly obvious bandage on her neck. "He's important to me. I don't care what you think. It's my choice."

"Well", I said, "If you don't care what I think, then why are you explaining yourself to me?" I knew what she was getting at now. "But what I want to know is why in the world you think I'd stop you." I knew she'd give blood to him. He needed it. I'm sure that's how things were supposed to go. She looked at me, in my eyes trying to judge whether or not my words were true but I couldn't keep the laughter that was bubbling up inside of me. When I finally calmed down, Zero was the one to speak.

"You find it funny? Really?", his voice was deep. Shaking. Angry. "Your best friend is giving away something you tried to protect and you're not angry. You find it funny. Her position in this is anything but funny." He was stepping toward me and the anger was rolling off him in waves. I threw my hands up defense and he grabbed them, turning them over and looking at my gloves. "Who are you to judge her when you don't know who you are?"

For a moment I was caught off guard by his words and Yuki pleaded with him to let me go. Zero's eyes were cold and yet soft. Angry, yet sad. Yuki fell silent in the background and I moved to touch his face. He let go of my right hand and I shifted some of his hair out of his eyes.

"Zero. I'm not judging her at all" I said softly. "In fact I'm laughing at how low she's put me. How could I judge her when I would do the same thing for someone I loved?" I think my words hit a chord within him because it was as if the dark cloud cloaking him was lifted and he peered at me curiously.

"Who are you?"

"I don't know" I replied, smiling. Just then the door opened.

"They're ready. Follow me."

Zero was the first and I followed. Yuki fell behind us. I dropped back a little to fall in step beside her. She gave me a shameful face and began to apologize reverently. Instead I grabbed her hand and before I knew it, her mouth was moving but no words were coming out. "Yuki, just shut up"

She smiled instead and did just that.

* * *

><p>With that out of the way I felt at ease.<p>

At least for those few moments. We walked down the stair case and fear willed up in my heart when I saw them all turn. Beauties infused with a blood thirsty beast. Yuki gripped my hand and even though I knew them all. Who they were. What they were. How the functioned, it still scared me. Could I play it off easily enough?

I swallowed and squeezed Yuki's hand back and we descended into the lions den. Or Vampire Lair. Which every one you think best fits. I noticed Kaname has peered back at me and his eyes almost looked knowingly at me. I looked away, his eyes bristling the hairs on my neck and instead I focused on the people coming into view.

The first one I noticed was Hanabusa Aido. He was lounged happily across a couch sipping red liquid from a wine glass. At the end of that couch sat Akatsuki Kain, him too sipping out of a glass. On a love seat across from them were Senri Shiki and Rima Youya. Sitting in a cushioned chair was Takuma Ichijo and seated on the arm of it was Rima Souen. They all turned simultaneously toward us and I almost stopped walking. They didn't seem like the easy people from the manga. They looked…for lack of a better word…dangerous.

We finally made it down and Hanabusa stood a smirk on his lips. He came forward and bowed slightly, taking my hand in his for a second kiss. I went to slip it out of his grip but his hand firmly held mine.

"My dear, its sooo nice to see you again"

"Hanabusa." Kaname's voice was strong and Hanabusa frowned and sighed.

"Come on Kaname! I'm just being nice!"

Hanabusa's words fell on deaf ears and he decided to step back into the circle of people, crossing his arms mumbling about "sucking" the fun out of everything. Kaname turned to me and swung his arm out in a graceful show as if presenting a jewel for the first time. "This, Jadalyn, is the night class." I bowed slightly and Kaname began introducing them one by one. I chewed on my bottom lip trying to act as if I was remembering each one, when he was finished he surprised me by telling me, Yuki, and Zero to go back to his study, where he would explain everything else. We did, but he did not follow. Back in the study I finally breathed almost dying from lack of oxygen.

"You know, you had nothing to worry about" I heard Zero say calmly. "I was there. Nothing was going to happen" I stuck my tongue out at his nonchalant words and he shrugged. It seemed the intensity between us was gone and I was glad for that. And now we waited. I was the only one wondering around the room, Yuki had sat with Zero standing not far away.

_So protective of her…_

I berated myself for not finishing the manga while I was browsing the millions of books that seemed to be lying around. They were scattered all over Kaname's desk. I shifted them around; reading the titles when one caught my attention.

Magical devices for the Demon World.

I ran my fingers across the old leather cover and hesitated. Yuki wasn't paying much attention to anything and Zero looked practically asleep against the wall. I flipped the book open and began leafing through the pages. All sorts of weird shaped objects lined the pages and their definitions ran long and intricate. I almost flipped the book closed when I saw something on one of the pages. Orbs. Thousands of them and all of them labeled. I began to flip frantically, looking, searching.

"He's coming.." I heard Zero say and Yuki looked up, confused.

My shock at Zero didn't register at all. My eyes were stuck on the page I was so desperately looking for and my heart was thudding faster than I could deal with so I ripped the page out of the book and stuffed it in my shirt. I shut the book and shoved it underneath a pile of other books, even though that wasn't where it was to begin with, and ran to the couch, just barely sitting down before the door opened. Yuki's mouth was open and I touched my finger to my lips to indicate to her to not say a thing about what I had just done.

"Jadalyn."

I looked away from her to Kaname. He had taken his spot in the chair and looked at me.

"I'm going to be frank right now because I know you know what Zero is. I'm sure you won't have any trouble grasping that there are more of us."

I almost forgot to act surprised. Although I'm sure my shocked look seemed authentic Kaname's lips turned into another smirk and my shock gave way to shame.

"I know you know a lot of things we don't Jadalyn. I'm not going to question why or how. But I think its best that I still fill you in on certain things. The headmaster has a dream for this school. That we will one day be able to merge the night class with the day class and coexist peacefully. We developed these…"he held out a small case and clicked it open, revealing a small amount of tablets, "blood tablets, to quench our thirst for blood. They do get the job done, not extremely well but well enough." He sat back and crossed his legs. "Yuki and Zero are guardians of the day class. They're to make sure that no humans…tempt us… They have a curfew and if one strays…" He let the sentence hang off and I knew what he meant. "We also have a new student arriving soon. Tonight actually. Just to give you a heads up," He nodded to Yuki and Zero, "Maria Kurenai"

_Oh God no…_

I didn't breathe and I felt like someone took a red hot poker and shoved it into my mouth and down my throat making me unable to talk or even breathe. Maria Kurenai. I'd read her name in lots of wiki posts and new she was horrible trouble. My mind was running circles around itself while he spoke of a dance during which she'd attend and be introduced

"Yuki", Kaname said, wrenching me from my dazed state and moving on to something else, "Now that we're done with this morbid subject I have something I'd like to ask of you. Alone…"

I could practically hear Zero's neck snap when he said this so I stood up and backed away, looping my arm with Zero's, tugging him away.

"Come on Zero. It'll be ok. We'll wait out side." I turned with him when I heard the rapid whoosh as if someone had thrown something. I turned around and saw Zero's hand, in it, the book I had mutilated. Kaname's hand was still outstretched. "Here. I know you have interest in it. No need to steal from me." Zero scowled and pulled me completely from the room.

* * *

><p>Me and Zero stood quietly outside. He wasn't saying much but the tension was definitely gone. There seemed to be nobody outside of their room, as the students…well…vampires left their earlier seating. I flipped open the book, its aged cover crackling just a little, and this time, leafed slowly though the pages. I reached in my shirt for the page I had stolen and slid it back into its original spot. I smoothed it the best I could and was preparing to read but Zero's soft voice stopped me.<p>

"How can you handle the fact that you don't know anything about your life?"

For a moment I had to think. "Well because I'm sure I'll find out soon. I mean, I recently came into some information that…", I paused, trying to find the correct words, "well…information that gave me some form of insight into a life I didn't know…"

"And yet you seem so…okay right now. If I were you, I wouldn't even be here. I'd be gone, looking for the truth."

The idea of leaving never occurred to me. Could I pack up all of my things and take off to find out how to get back? I could…

_No_

"No," I said verbally. "I'm here for a reason, I know it. I'm here to help Yuki and…well you." I heard Zero scoff and I had turned to lecture him on friends but he stopped me short, shuffling my hair.

"Don't worry about me kid."

He resumed his position on the wall but now he was tense. I could see it in his face even though his eyes were closed.

"Hello there again" The voice was somewhat breathy and suddenly I felt wind. I found myself behind Zero, his gun out and cocked.

"Hanabusa"

I peeked around Zero's shoulder and there he stood again. His lips curled back into a rueful smirk. Again I had only seen pictures of the night class but it was nothing compared to the full affect you got from seeing them in real life. His eyes glimmered and his pale skin matched almost with the white of the school uniform. I'll admit, he was gorgeous and it was unsettling.

"I'm simply coming to apologize for my rude behavior earlier Zero," I heard him coo. The air around us seemed to have dropped a few degrees and I gripped the back of Zero's uniform, nervous.

"Well you can do it from right there," I choked out. Yeah yeah I know. The most sexiest thing I've seen since Johnny Depp wanted to be near me and I couldn't seem to manage it. I know, I'm a wimp. But I'm a wimp with hot blood. Keep that in mind.

"Hanabusa. I expect that's all you want is to apologize and Jadalyn is quite right. You may make your statement from where you are"

Neither I nor Zero had seen the door to Kaname's study open. Yuki slipped past him and hurried over to us smiling and blushing.

_Note to self, embarrass her later because only God knows what she just got into. _

"I hope you didn't intend to cause trouble Aido. And right outside of my study." Kaname was leaned against the door way, arms crossed. He was so still that if he sneezed I'm sure nothing would've even budge. Aido kneeled down and whispered an apology. He then stood up and flashed a smile before leaping onto the banister of the stairs. "Jadalyn I hope to see you around more often." He winked before dropping off the banister and I never heard him land.

"I suggest that you all head back now. Our new student will be arriving soon I expect"

Yuki nodded and bowed once more. Kaname straightened up and reached a delicate hand out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. I watched the exchange silently but Zero had other intentions.

"Lets go", he barked and led the way out.

* * *

><p>Now we were walking quietly back to the dorms. Well almost quietly. I had opened my book and was flipping through the pages while Zero and Yuki were talking up ahead. Well more like quietly yelling at one another. I flipped a page and the title, scribbled in beautiful penmanship stood out from all the others.<p>

_**Demonic Orbs**_

**Usually this type of magic is used in defense and can only be used by demons (since they are extinct it is very rare to find these orbs anywhere). The spell is rather simple to create. Demonic Orbs are used to carefully hold significant items such as memories. Sometimes they can contain other things. Much more fragile things. The easy part is incasing your item. The hard part is getting it out. When you make the spell you have to specifically state why. To whom or what was the purpose of you using this spell so that when the time comes, the spell will only yield to that person. There are several different ways of releasing the spell depending on the demon they pertain to. Servant demons that come into possession of orbs usually eat theirs to obtain whatever information or powers or whatever inside. However the only way to do so for a servant demon, and to do it correctly, is that they have to be fed by their masters.**

I stopped reading for a moment before flipping it over and reading what was on the back.

_Defense? Who were they defending me from…_

The only thing I could think of was the attacker who killed my family. Well…my foster family as you will. That man came and from what he said ….

_So this is the little kitten you've been protecting._

That must mean that I was the object he wanted. He was the one I was meant to be protected from. But he almost got me…

I would've kept reading but the once quiet conversation in the background soon became a vocal dispute loud enough to wake the dead.

"He what!'

"Zero please calm down!" Yuki's face was flushed again. "Its just the ball remember!"

"So after you "got some", THEN he asked you to the ball?" I said slyly. Hell yeah! Go me! Yuki's face went up in flames and Zero's face couldn't have looked more horrified. Score one for Jadalyn!

Yuki turned to me and began to explain how the ball was going to be done and before too long, old searches of Wikipedia (hell yeah. Sometimes it can't be trusted but when your just so damn curious like me, its like heaven) I had once done on the anime began floating into the mind. The ball being a small snippet of what I read.

"He's going to introduce the new student at the ball" she finished, smiling. "Kuran-sempai asked me to dance too"

I couldn't really reply at first. Not because of her dancing with Kuran, but that girls name sent shivers up my spine.

_Maria…_

"Are you going to go Jadalyn? We have three days to find you a dress!" she pleaded but I had already started walking away. I needed sleep. This was just too much. As I was walking away I heard Zero speak but I didn't hear exactly what he said. The book felt like it weight ten tons as I walked back to the room.

_It probably does. Knowing vampires this probably feels like a feather._

* * *

><p>I fell asleep that night alone in the dorm. Yuki never came in. No doubt doing her civic duty to her vampire. It was the weekend so she must have been over with the Headmaster. I considered getting up but when I looked over for a clock I saw the book and my interest peaked again. I pulled the book over and pulled the already ripped page out and flipped it over on the back. It listed the type of receiving demons and their methods of receiving the orbs. I knew I couldn't be a servant demon so I went on to the next two to see what they were.<p>

**Natural Demon: Simply place the orb in the middle of ones palm and repeat entire name.**

**Vampire: Pierce the orb with one fang and allow it to "bleed" until empty.**

The second one of the seemingly endless list I knew couldn't apply to me but the first one possibly could. I tried pulling both orbs from my gloves but when they wouldn't budge I gave up, not wanting to damage anything. Instead I grabbed one of Yuki's bags (I hoped she wouldn't mind) and threw the book and gloves in them.

_I figure I might as well head over to the headmaster's place and see what he thinks about all of this._

I was jumping the stairs two at a time wanting to get there as soon as possible but whispers on the landing below me made me stop. I peered over the edge and saw Zero sitting, leaned up against the wall and Yuki pleading with him about something.

_Damn…I'm not close enough…_

I know it was rude but…well…I have no excuse! It's shameful I know but I had to get closer. I tip-toed quiet as I could down the next couple of stairs. Their voices weren't that easier to hear but it was better than nothing.

"No…something's not right…"

"Zero…you need it. You're not drinking enough. I can do it."

Zero growled deep in his throat and Yuki grabbed his hand, doing her best to pull him up. When he finally stood he was breathing heavily.

"Please Zero."

"It would be the fourth time today Yuki. You can't spare that much more…"

_Four times in one day! That's not right. Zero doesn't drink that much of her blood ever in one day. Some days he even deprives himself of it! What's going on?_

I probably would've learned the truth had not the unmistakable "whee" of the headmaster cut in. He came bounding down the stairs and I was just able to crouch out of the way and out of sight as he came by. He jumped the last few and swept Yuki up into his arms, twirling her around crooning about her and the ball and Kaname and what not. In the meantime Zero staggered away down stairs. I cursed silently and tried to slip past them both to follow. I rounded the corner quietly and passed them by without a sound. Zero was moving into the woods and I followed diligently. He was drinking her blood four times a day and it wasn't helping? Apparently another challenge with me in the story line for sure. When I caught up to him he was leaned against coughing and wheezing.

"Zero?..."

He didn't move when I said his name but when I touched his shoulder it was like he had been electrocuted.

"What are you doing here!" He cringed away from me. I stayed silent for a moment because when he turned to me to ask me that question I had never seem a more tormented soul. His eyes were where harsh and his lips pulled back over extended fangs.

"Its not working" was all I was able to stutter out and he collapsed to the ground, shaking.

"Its not working" he repeated. "I don't understand. It did but now…now its like if I don't drink it all I won't be able to make it!" He gripped his hair and pulled. I felt compelled to take a step back but instead took a step forward. I stooped down and reached over, pulling both of his hands away from his head.

"Hey…hey now Zero its ok…"

"NO ITS NOT!" He barked, wrenching his hands away and grabbing my shoulders. "Not when I'm getting closer to a level E everyday! Not when I can't be out like this and not when the impending decision to join the night class looming over my head it is NOT ok!" He snatched his hands back from me I felt a pain in my heart.

"The tablets don't work either…do they?"

He groaned softly, let me go, and began pulling at his hair once more.

_I need to make a decision. If he becomes a level E then how does the series to continue? _

I thought only for a second before I knew what I had to do. I reached up and untied the ribbon from the school uniform and pulled down the collar and jacket.

"Look Zero…" I said, trying to keep an even voice, "Yuki has been a great friend and well…I want to be yours too. Just like…don't bite too hard ok? I heard that when a vampire bites someone it gets all sexual and well…" I glanced at him from head to toe, "I don't want to be going there with you buddy."

I thought he wouldn't do it. But then I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me forward. There was a deep growl in his throat and his lips ghosted over my neck, nipping and licking... Searching. A shiver frolicked up and down my spine and I bit my lip. I fisted my hands in his shirt preparing. He stopped suddenly and pulled back to look at me.

"Zero…?"

His eyes were crimson red, his face smooth. He lifted a finger and touched my lip. When he pulled it away I saw a smudge of red. Instinctively I licked my lips and the metallic taste of blood hit my tongue.

_I must have bit my lip harder than I thought…_

Suddenly he reached out and cradled my face.

"Yo woah there Zero! I said you could bite me, not make out—"

He interrupted me with his lips. His tongue was violent and invaded my mouth, roaming every inch before focusing on my bleeding lip. I tried to hold still. I really did. I tried to resist because I knew it was the blood in my mouth causing him to act this way but I couldn't keep my mouth from moving against his. The growl was starting to drown everything out and I clenched his shirt even more. He released my mouth and placed butterfly kisses down my neck, shifting my hair out of the way. He groaned, clutched me tightly and I clenched my eyes shut when I felt the prick of his fangs.

"Zero…" I whimpered. I was scared as hell but I wouldn't let him stop. If Zero needed this then I'd give him blood. For him and Yuki. For myself. I needed time to figure out what was going on and Zero played an important part of the puzzle. I pulled myself closer, felt him stiffen, then all of a sudden my hands were covered in dirt. When I opened my eyes I was alone.

_What…what just happened._

I tried to shake myself out of the daze I was in and I stood, wobbly and looked around. He was no where in my line of sight and I probably wouldn't be able to find him if I looked.

The goose bumps had not faded away when I made it back to the dorm. Yuki, again, wasn't there and I collapsed onto my bed, feeling way more exhausted than I should've been. With Maria arriving and everything else that was going on, I knew the next few days were about to become very hectic.

"Well the drama can wait for me to wake up I hope…"

And I fell into a trouble sleep. Nightmarish and filled with demons with red eyes and blood stained lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Bassy: Wow that was...long and interesting.<strong>

**Me: YYYYAYYY. I knooowww :) **

**Bassy: So is Zero gonna get with Jadalyn in the end?**

**Me: No. yes. Maybe ;)**

**Bassy: I'm sure your readers wanna know. I do toooo! ::puppy dog eyes::**

**Me: How about this Bassy. I will tell you if you can get people to review my stories. Can you do that?**

**Bassy: Why yes I can. You see I'm simply one hell of a butler. **

**Lol. Well now ladies and gentlemen and pirates and aliens and mermaids and vampires and trolls and whatever else there is out there :D just wait until we hit chapter ten :D I have a special idea for you and it will BLOW you away. Even though this is chappy 7 we're about to hit the good stuff now. We're gonna find out why Jadalyn's there. What's up between her and Zero. Will Yuki find out about what just happened and what part do they all play in Kaname's scheme! **

**Tune in next time, and I'll show you a sweet dream **

**NOW REVIEW!**

**~Sarabi-Chan  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not know Vampire Knight and just to be sure I don't own Black Butler either! :0 I just happen to love Bassy to death :)**

**Thanks to all of my Reviewers!  
><strong>

**Special thanks to VKLOVER14 and Vampireknightmaniac. You guys are sticking with me through this so thanks a lot!**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning stiff and even though I tried desperately to stay in my bed, Yuki was so intent on dragging me to the headmaster's place to have breakfast. After much fighting, screaming, bed flipping, pillow throwing, headboard breaking, and yes, even window smashing, I now sat groggily at the headmaster's table threatening to fall asleep. Yuki buzzed around, cooking and the headmaster followed her every move complimenting her on her spices and juices. Eventually a door off to the side, the bathroom if I remember, opened and Zero stepped out in a towel, shaking the water out of his hair. I don't know if he looked at me but I looked away, fighting a feeling. I don't know if it was fear or embarrassment. Fear that he would be angry at me and embarrassment for not being able to help him. Either way I didn't look and when I heard the soft click of a door shutting I looked up and he was gone. I groaned and let my head hit the table.<p>

"Yuki! My darling! What's wrong!"

"I uh…" I tried to cover, "was thinking of what to wear to the ball?"

I looked at Yuki for help but she shrugged, saying something about wearing her school uniform to the dance since she would be patrolling most of the night and only had one dance. I sighed at the thought of the ball and the thought of…of that girl. So small and yet…so dangerous….

"Here Jadalyn. Have some breakfast." Yuki plopped a delicious looking plate in front of me and I didn't hesitate to dig in. I could think of how to wring her neck later. I heard Yuki laugh at me and the Headmaster sat down to my left with a plate and was smiling idiotically at me. Yuki did the same on my other side and when the smiling was finally driving me crazy I stopped.

"Um…hello….", I said.

Yuki just laughed at me and well, I laughed back. Cross chuckled and went to dig in. This was almost like home…. Almost…except something was missing.

"Looks like you three are having fun this morning…" Zero was fully dressed and was on the other side of the table when I looked up. I almost forgot to swallow my food in shock. Yuki jumped up and retrieved a plate protesting his insisting that he had to leave for a bit.

"You need food too Zero…" Normally the words wouldn't have hit so hard but they did. I twitched and Zero suddenly became steely. He firmly said no and was about to leave when I jumped up. "I'm finished anyways Zero. Take my spot; I have a bit of research to do."

It was a complete and utter lie but I felt as if I was keeping him from his life. There was so much he was dealing with I didn't want to feel like I was putting him out of what little life he had.

"Stay"

He said the word firmly. Simple yet firm. But it carried a sort of hidden weight. Like when your mom looks you in the eye and says sit down and you do it so suddenly you wonder if she's some sort of demon…or maybe that was me. Anyways, I felt my knees bend and I plopped down in my seat. I was shocked at my own compliance and so were Yuki and Cross. Even Zero. The silence filled the air until Yuki motioned for him to sit and he did. We ate and the conversation between Yuki and Cross sparked back up, this time about what kind of spices she used in her omelets.

I, however, lost my appetite. I nibbled on my omelet for a little while longer before staring longingly at my bag. I did want to do some research. I had brought my book and my gloves and would start searching for an effective method of cracking open the orbs before the ball tomorrow night.

"You can go…ya know. I didn't mean to sound so forceful" Zero had gotten up to wash his plate and had leaned down in my ear. I didn't respond but instead stood up quickly, grabbed my bag and threw quick goodbyes to everyone.

The sky had gone from a beautiful crystal blue to a bone chilling grayish black. The wind whipped steadily while I walked. It would start raining soon and I needed to find a place to hide out and read which I did. I beautiful green and blue pavilion was sitting just a little into the woods and once I got to it the sky opened up and rain began to pour.

"God I hate rain…" I mumbled to myself. I settled down on one of the plushy cushions and propped my feet up. I opened my book in my lap and slid on my gloves and began to read. I thought it best if I were prepared for when Maria showed up. There was no telling how much trouble that …. Person was bringing with her. It wasn't long before the storm began picking up and the wind whipping around the pavilion, throwing rain. Thankfully the rain couldn't reach me. I started to doze off, the cool air helping along the process and probably would've fallen asleep if HE hadn't have spoken.

"You know it's dangerous out here. Especially in a storm. Shouldn't you be with Yuki?"

Kaname sat opposite, on the other side, with his legs crossed. He eyed me curiously, a small frown on his lips.

"I'm sure she's fine" I said groggily, trying desperately to fall back asleep hoping that my ignorance toward him would send him away, but it wasn't meant to be. "She's with Zero and Cross."

Silence.

"You're not at all what I expected."

I had hoped he'd jumped out in the storm and had gotten whipped away. Damn.

"Well big things come in small packages."

More silence.

"This is a game of chess Jadalyn" He said. Although the storm was raging and he spoke quietly, I heard him clearly. "It is a game of chess and there are only two players"

"And here I thought there were ten… Yeah yeah I get it. You're playing chess with someone else. Probably the man who killed my family."

"They weren't your family."

I ignored him. "But you see, you don't care about all of the trivial things right? As long as you get what you want. Emotions can change any game Kuran"

I sat back and relaxed. If Kaname Kuran wanted to play games with me, then I'd play back. It felt good to blow off some steam. "But not your precious Yuki. See now that's the point of the game, isn't it? To have Yuki to yourself…right? But what happens when the game boils down to your only pawn…and it doesn't move?"

"Then I make it move…" was his answer. "You see Jadalyn, you think you have it all figured out but you don't really. You lost everything for a reason. You are here…for a reason. Isn't that want you want to do? Serve your reason? It won't take you back home. There's only the future cloaked in black and you have to decide whether or not you're going to take a leap of faith and walk into it." He stood up and brushed himself off. "You were meant to serve a high purpose in this game Jadalyn so accept it. Follow it. Destiny rarely shows up at a time of our liking and nor does it take the path we like best."

The wind kicked up and the rain began to whip into the pavilion. He became a dark blur and I had to shield my eyes. "Serve your purpose Jadalyn"

And then he was gone.

"Serve my purpose…ha! If only I knew what it was. I can't SERVE my purpose and what not if I don't know what the hell I'm doing…"

I dropped the book into my bag for safe keeping and jogged out into the rain. It fell heavily, stinging my skin and my face as I ran for the dorms. I thought over Kaname's words for a moment.

_I'm supposed to serve my purpose. Serve who? How? _

Then, like a brick wall, it hit me.

"Serve your purpose…"

My legs picked up speed and I was so close to making it back to my dorm. I knew know what I needed to do, but I heard a distant yell. I could hear my name and all thought disappeared. I swiveled on one foot and let my feet carry me away from the dorms to Cross' place. The rain pelted me in my face and when I looked up I half expected to be blinded. My heart was thudding in my chest and I knew….just knew that's where I needed to be. Up on the balcony. I could hear faint talking.

"Guess she didn't hear me"

I don't know what I was thinking. I crouched and could feel my muscles coil and suddenly I was air born. The shock never came and instead I landed on the railing of the balcony on my toes.

"Someone called?" I asked.

I leapt down from the railing, my heart beat settling down.

"I did actually. Yuki needed you…" Zero said quietly, eyeing me up and down.

When I finally walked in from the rain, I shook off the water as best as I could which sent Yuki into a fit of laughter and I smiled. I looked at Zero who in turned was looking at Yuki smiling and was grinning just a tad bit.

"Kaname (hahahahaha!) left us (oh god hahahah you looked like a wet cat) two boxes for the (snort snort laugh) ball tomorrow!"

I laughed at her poor attempt at speech and was still smiling when I was handed my box. I flicked back the lid and looked down at the bright red and soft cream of the dress that lay within it. Immediately a distasteful shudder ran the length of my spine when I caught sight of the frills.

"Oh great…"

When I looked up I saw Zero staring at me with one eyebrow lifted and I knew suddenly. I just knew where everything belonged. How it was all meant to play out, at least kind of. I wanted to grind my teeth, drop to the floor and call out why in a pitiful voice but I knew that would change nothing. Instead…I was going to find a way for Zero to do what I needed him to before the ball tomorrow. Before Maria arrived and hopefully make a difference where she was concerned.

I cleared my throat and Yuki was some what huffing to stall her laughter.

"So Zero, I think you should cook dinner, I'm famished" I thought I heard necks breaking there for a second. Hell I'd break my own neck if I realized, in another life time, what I was about to try and do.

Yup. I was about to pull every trick in the book to have Zero feed me. I know most of you girls would be dying for this chance but would you really risk your neck for it if you had to swallow golf ball sized orbs? Didn't think so. Especially if you're trying to do it undercover because we all know it would be hell to have Zero as a master…

* * *

><p><strong>Me: i KNOOOOWWWW I'm soooo sorry for taking so longgggggg! And its shorter than usual but I HADDDDD TOOOOOO<br>**

**Bassy: You did take forever.**

**Me: shut up bassy. Don't make me call in Grell.**

**Bassy: Please don't. That's just too much trouble.**

**Me: Anyways loves, one more chapter and soon we'll be at chapter ten. The ball. Maria. everything happens and this is where EVERYTHING takes off ;) So read and review loves or else.**

**Bassy: Just curious, but what would you do to them?**

**Me: Well lets just say they'd find out why you're one hell of a butler ;)  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :) Just the idea for the story and my OC :) Jadalyn.**

**Well ladies and gentlemen, here's chapter nine. A warning, Zero actually has a little..."fun" (nothing perverted!) so he may seem a little OC. We are now only about two days away from the much anticipated chapter 10. :D **

**Thank you to my reviewers/readers/people who favorited or put this on alert. This is for you! **

**And to my ever so loyal readers/commenters Vampireknightmaniac and VKLOVER14 :) Enjoy! I write for you :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I had attempted and failed for three hours tonight and now I seemed to have lost Zero. He escaped me and the ball was tomorrow. Deep down I just knew that if I didn't get what I needed to get done soon…before Maria gets here…then something bad would happen. I rolled over and grabbed my gloves off the night stand. I glanced over at Yuki's sleeping form before slipping them on. I waved them in mid air and was disappointed when nothing happened.<p>

"So ya'll really aren't worth much huh? Can I get a sword? A dagger. A pistol?_ Something_?"

I clasped my hands together and felt a warmth spreading through my palms.

"What the hell…"

I began wringing my hands together and the ball became bigger. It molded to my palm. I didn't dare open my hands for fear of losing it so I began molding it. I started at the base making it as much as a rectangle as I could and using my fingers to round out the other half and before I knew it there was a gun in my hands.

"Holy shit…"

It was roughly shaped, as if I made it with clay but gradually little spots of gold began popping up on it and eventually covered the surface adding weight and shine.

_Ok I was wrong…dead wrong about these gloves._

I tossed it from hand to hand, chuckling. I even began to swivel around my pinky finger, which was a bad idea because before I knew it the gun was airborne.

"No!"

It hit the floor and shattered into thousands of little shards of gold before turning to fine dust and blowing away.

"At least I know now that I won't need a safety lock…"

I sat back in my bed and sighed; my little moment of fun was over. Subsequently my thoughts began to run wild with ideas for tomorrow.

_Everything has to be done in a timely order. Safely and quietly._

All that was left to do is for Zero to do his part. I had re-read that page a million times I think and still couldn't realize what I truly was. I even learned a few things about vampires. Like for one, while a pure-blood's blood can do magical wonders for a normal vampire, they do so better with demon blood. But I still couldn't believe what I was getting at.

_A servant demon? Or am I jumping to conclusions. It makes sense but I haven't read the rest of the book. And how am I supposed to get Zero to feed me huge golf ball sized orbs…how the hell am I supposed to eat one anyways? Man…what I would give for a large milk chocolate ball. That sounds so delicious. All milky and chocolately and…..round…_

_That's it!_

Yuki said she was making chocolate for the table at the dance. I'll have to clue her in on what I'm doing but this was almost fail proof. Cover the balls in chocolate, put them in a box, and Yuki would claim she's late for something and leave the task to Zero to deliver the orbs to me!

_Haha! Take that fate! Can't stop me now! I'm on a roll! _

I slid down into my bed, tucked my gloves under my pillow and yawned. In the next eight hours I would know everything I needed to know! Maria wouldn't make dinner out of anybody tomorrow.

* * *

><p>When I woke up Yuki was already up and wearing normal clothes. She was fiddling around in her dresser and pulled out a pair of black pants and a white shirt. "Good to see you're awake." She was smiling, which seemed to brighten my day and she tossed me the clothes. "Hurry and get dressed, I need you to help me with making the chocolate for the table." I slid on the clothes and ran a brush through my hair and before we left I grabbed Yuki's hand.<p>

"Yuki, I need a favor…"

A glance between us.

"Sit down…I have some things to tell you" We sat down on her bed and I explained everything I was going to try and her eyes became large. When I was done she was speechless. I decided to clip out the information about Maria and kept my mouth shut when Yuki said after making the chocolate she'd be giving Maria a tour around the school.

"She seems pretty nice and she's so cute…" she said faintly. "But I'll help you. Are you sure about this?" I pulled out the book and pointed to the page I had read. "I can't seem to refuse Zero whenever he orders me to do something. It makes sense"

"Like yesterday…" she said.

I nodded and she began talking about chocolate balls and what not and her ideal plan. We stood up we preparing to leave when the door swung open slowly. Zero was standing there, and he looked to be shaking.

"Yuki…"

I shuddered delicately. So many reason of why he would be here now raced through my brain but only one really stood out. Yuki's blood. I stood up and bowed a little. "I'll leave. Yuki I'll be out in the pavilion when you two are done _talking_"

"No…you stay. Yuki…leave us please…"

Yuki paused, gripping her bag tightly and only moved out the door, shutting it, when I nodded at her. Zero was walking slowly toward me and when he lifted his head I saw Zero…and yet I didn't. His face was smooth but one eye was red and one was not. Once close enough I could faintly hear the growling; so familiar yet so frightening.

"I don't want to, but I need too…" His voice was low but his words were rapid. "I went to her four times and couldn't bring myself to do it. I don't understand…"

"Understand what?..." I was shaking too. "Are you…thirsty?" The words seem to strike him like hot knives and he grabbed me. I knew that tiny little bit he'd gotten from my lip before would even last but I didn't expect it to happen this way. Happen here. And now. And with me. I thought extra blood would satiate his thirst better saving Yuki from facing Kaname with her large obvious bandages and low blood cells. I never thought I'd become the main source.

"I almost bit several people today Jadalyn…and yet…I come to you because you're my antidote…"

His whole body was trembling. I reached up and trailed a finger down his cheek. I tilted up his chin and really got a chance to look at his face. His eyes were half-lidded and his mouth was clamped shut firmly. I let my finger trail down his neck and it was stretched so tautly that I could feel it stretch tighter when he swallowed.

"How can you bare to touch me? What is it with you and Yuki treating this like as if it was something normal?" He pulled away from me.

"Because, Zero. We may not get along, but I feel like if I were in this state you'd try just a little to make things easier for me…or you might just have given me hell. Either one fits you although I'm leaning toward the latter."

I laughed at my own joke but laughed alone. He stared at me angrily and turned on his heel to leave.

"Zero!" I reached out and grabbed him. "I'm just kidding…jeez. Lets get this over with, I know how you don't like it. I have things I need to get done today."

"One bite…won't make me stop"

"Then we'll take this situation one bite at a time. If I had demon blood it was ease all of this off of you…but—"

_Demon blood…_

If I could get him to….then maybe it will help…

"Zero…" I grabbed his wrists and tugged him to come closer to me and over to bed. "Zero I may be able to help quench your thirst better…" By now my heart was racing. "Just…feed me these…" I had retrieved my gloves off my bed side table and laid them on the bed.

Zero didn't know what to make of what I was saying. He looked so conused yet so dangerous at the same time. His mouth was slightly open and I could see the gleam of his fangs in the moonlight. His face was pale and his eyes glowed. "It will help you help yourself…and help you watch out for Yuki." Zero started somewhat when I said Yuki's name and he lifted a hand and successfully plucked the bright blue orb from the glove. I steeled myself and opened my mouth and I felt for a moment the hardness of the ball on my tongue. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath but the ball suddenly became…gelatinous. It wiggled into my mouth and when I swallowed it was easy. A warm tingling sensation began buzzing in my head and I almost couldn't concentrate when the second one was in my mouth. Glimpses and flashes of long lost memories began playing across my vision and the next orb, the black one turned into liquid. When I swallowed it, well…it wasn't so pleasant. Let's just say I bet swallowing battery acid would've been better. It pooled in my chest around my heart and I thought of laughing when the irony hit me.

_Heartburn…ha…_

"Bite me…" I finally coughed out. Everything was becoming blurry and my chest was on fire. Zero pulled up some of my hair and started again with the butterfly kisses. My whole body was pulsing. (Not like that you pervs!) I shut my eyes and saw glimpses and flashes of people I didn't know. There was one girl who constantly showed up except. He looked almost like me except she was wearing a cute little dress. She was everywhere, with little kids, grown ups, the elderly and she was always whispering in their ears. I was watching her closely. She had a wicked grin and moved so gracefully. I began yelling. Asking questions. I wanted to know who she was and what she was doing. Finally I saw her with a young boy. He was crying over something and the little boy was listening to her talk. I heard him say yes and she trailed a finger over his cheek.

She exposed some of his bare chest through the dirty white shirt he was wearing and using only her pinky she crossed over his heart. The X glowed brightly and the boy smiled and so did she.

_Who are you…?_

And as if answering my question she looked into my eyes and I realized she was me.

At that precise moment Zero chose to bite, the vision fading and my own sight returning. I felt the initial pain but it faded away along with everything else. I heard the slurping of Zero in my ear and it didn't bother me. When he pulled back his lips were red but his eyes weren't anymore.

"Jadalyn….?"

I smiled but it lasted only for a second. I had achieved my goal and he was clueless. "Go now…" I whispered. I felt like my body weighed a ton but the dizziness had subsided. I only desired to be alone for a moment. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and pulled away from me, leaving me to hold myself up on my own which was proving exceedingly difficult. He didn't speak another word and left without a backwards glance. I felt myself slowly slipping back onto my bed and I rolled over. My shirt was damp at the neck and I could only guess it was blood. I didn't want to check. A few moments more and Yuki came bustling into the room and gasped. Fright rolled off of her in waves and when I rolled over to look at her, to explain…she took a step back. She was quiet and so was I. She took small steps over to my bed. I saw up slowly and she reached out to tenderly examine my neck and sighed.

"What?.."

She frowned at me. "Well you got blood all over my favorite white shirt…Where'd all this blood come from"

"What…" I repeated. My hand flew up to my neck and I felt the stickiness of the blood but nothing else. "I need a mirror Yuki…now!" She jumped up and rummaged for a mirror while I swung my feet over the edge of the bed. She threw me a small compact one and when I tilted my head to the side I saw nothing. Nothing but drying blood. No two bite marks. I swallowed deeply and looked at Yuki who stared back. I felt somewhat excited yet somewhat horrified.

"What did you guys do!"

"He bit me…"

She raised an eyebrow. "No he didn't…you don't have any bite marks…"

"Exactly…"

Yuki's questioning look is what lead to my short explanation of just how I "became" a demon.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile w Zero (POV)**

When I shut the door I regretted walking out. I know my lips were blood stained still and I really didn't care who saw me. I just wanted to know if she'd be ok. I didn't fully understand just want happened I just knew that the thirst for her blood grew yet diminished at the same time.

_When she swallowed those balls…it was like adding spice to her blood. It was like drinking liquor and it burned all the way down. And suddenly she felt different to me. As if drinking her blood wasn't as important as before. Everything just changed…even my thirst disappeared…for now._

I walked down the hallway and turned the corner. Yuki walked right into me and when she saw me…she looked worried. She didn't even ask what happened. She just ran around me and down the hallway.

Honestly I hope Jadalyn was ok. I didn't mean to do anything horrible…or was I that much of a monster.

* * *

><p><strong>Jadalyn (POV)<strong>

Yuki helped me clean myself up quickly. She had listened to every word I said and laughed at the end, shocking the hell out of me.

"Sorry...I don't mean to be insensitive but at least the worst is out of your way. You were in such a hurry...and he isn't any wiser so it looks like all your troubles are gone. Although I want to know what you were in such a hurry for?" I didn't know how to respond to her at all so she threw up her hands in a truce sort of fashion, whispered a quick apology and stood, shifting through her clothes once more, "But that doesn't let you off chocolate duty ya know"

She threw me another shirt, this one a light purple. I slipped it on easily and threw my hair up into a pony tail. She asked me was I going to wear the dress Kaname sent me for dance and I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess I have to. Wouldn't be very nice if I didn't" She smiled and handed me my bag and my gloves. The moment I touched my gloves, however, there was this odd stretching sound, as if the cloth was being twisted. The gloves began shrinking…re-weaving…re-coloring themselves until they were nothing but two scraps of white cloth with buttons on one end.

"Bracelets?" I said. Yuki stared wide eyed and whispered an _I guess_ before helping me to button them on.

"There now…" She smiled. "Lets go! We only have 5 hours or so before the dance!" Yuki snatched my hand up and dragged me out the room. "But I thought all you had to do was make chocolate…!"

"Yeah….A LOT of chocolate!"

* * *

><p>I'll admit. I'm obsessed with chocolate. I love it by the pound. Fudge. German Chocolate. Hot Cocoa. Hell, Willy Wonka's chocolate. I loved it all but at the moment, I didn't want to see another damn piece of chocolate for miles.<p>

Yuki and I tore apart the headmaster's kitchen within the first five minutes and proceeded to destroy it even more. Now Yuki was slumped over upside down on a kitchen chair panting, her face covered with cocoa powder. As for me, well I was laid across the table trying to wipe off the flour that had seemed to get on/in everything, even my hair.

On the floor sat, in my eyes, billions of boxes of chocolate all packed up and ready for transport. We made everything from mini chocolate cakes to deep fried dough balls covered with fine powdered sugar and injected with that kind of chocolate you put on doughnuts.

"Looks like you two had fun…" I rolled over and saw Zero leaned against the wall. "Looks like it was too much trouble. Both of you are covered from head to toe"

"Well why don't you join us in our confectionery filth?" Yuki retorted, snickering. I had my suspicions that she'd eaten half of what we baked and was about to embark on a sugar rush any minute.

"I don't think so", Zero said and I sat up.

"Awe come on Zero a little sugar never hurt anyone" I said. "But you look kind of down, I think you need a hug. I nice sugar coated….hug…"

Yuki was laughing from her upside down position and I hopped off the table. Zero stepped back a few. "Jadalyn…don't you dare…"

"Oh I dare…"

I lunged after Zero, much quicker than I expect and he side stepped me. I swiveled and caught his arm just enough to pull him as I fell. He fell too and we both landed with a thud on the floor. I wrapped my arms around Zero, who was glaring at me from underneath me, and hugged him and he groaned. "Really Jadalyn? Why?..."

"Because I hated the fact that you were cleaner than_ me_…" Hey…it was true.

"Well I'm about to be_ cleaner_ than both of you…" Yuki was off to my side. When I looked up she was holding a hold bag of already opened flour. "Watch outttt" She tilted the bag and I yelped diving to the side.

"Hold on, I'm not going down alone!" Zero's light lavender eyes sparkled and I saw a brief glimpse of a open mouthed smile before he grabbed my leg and we both got covered. Well _everything_ got covered in a soft powdery white. When it settled it looked as if it had snowed.

"Zero?..." I padded my way into a sitting position and stood wobbling, trying to rub the white stuff out of my eyes.

Yuki was now standing on the table, eyes wide. She was mouthing something at me but I wasn't understanding a thing.

"What?"

Her mouth moved awkwardly and I was becoming frustrated.

"One? Wand? Gun? What woman!"

"Run!" She yelled. I turned around and Zero was standing behind me like a ghost. He coughed a little and some flour puffed out. "I'm…going…to get you…"

"Bathroom Jadalyn!"

"Um…why!"

"Because we have an HOUR before we have to be at the dance!"

"Shit"

Zero lunged and I ducked just barely before running toward the bathroom. I cursed again when I realized the dress was sitting in the kitchen. I glanced back halfway down the hall only to realize that Zero wasn't following me. "oh no…."

I stopped and began backtracking. I walked into the kitchen and even Yuki was missing but my dress was sitting on the counter. I walked over to it but halfway there some flour fell into my face.

"Ugh…why do I feel like I'm in a horror movie?"

"Because you might was well be…"

The words came from above me and Zero was clinging to the light holding Yuki whose mouth was covered by his free hand. I dove for my dress and practically screamed when I felt him whip me around.

" You wanna play?" Yuki was in the floor slightly behind him and I heard some weird noise coming from her.

"What did you do to her?"

When she looked up I didn't know whether to laugh or be scared. She was covered from head to toe in nothing but chocolate syrup. Zero waved the bottle in my face and a vengeful smirk tugged on his lips. "Your turn"

I reached up and grabbed his wrist when he squeezed and chocolate began spurting everywhere and twisted us around, hugging my box close to me.

"What the hell…"

We all turned to see Kaname standing in the door way, looking speechless.

"We can explain Kuran-sempai" Yuki said. He seemed almost frightened by her and I took this as my chance to make a mad dash for the bathroom.

"Kaname! Cover me!"

"Looks like you already are…"

I stuck my tongue out at him before I turned the corner, Zero was on my heels and I managed to slide into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. There was a harsh thud and a grunt.

"Did you not see the door was closed?"

I heard the bottle being squeezed again.

"Did you just cover me in chocolate?"

All I could do was start laughing when I heard Zero cuss slightly and begin retreating. I looked around the bathroom and noticed some underthings on the counter and shouted a quick thank you to Yuki, who I knew had thought ahead of me. I turned on the shower and stripped quickly, relishing the hot water pouring over me. I couldn't resist the smile from our mini play time and I knew it was just what I needed before heading into a war. One that involved hair pins, ribbons and frills on dresses. I just prayed I'd make it out alive.

My shower didn't take that long. I'd wager I was in for about ten to fifteen minutes. I'd successfully washed out my hair and everything. When I finally got out the shower and wrapped myself in my towel there was a knock at the door.

"Its me, Yuki. I come to help you with your dress."

"You sure its Yuki and no Yuki being held hostage by a revenge driven Zero?"

She laughed when I opened the door and slipped in quickly, a small bag in her arms. "Zero and Kaname cleaned up and left to go get ready so its just us now." She had gotten clean already and was dressed. It was adorable. Especially the little tie around her neck. She looked like a pet kitten to be honest. It was simple and just below the knee.

"You look amazing Yuki!" She blushed. Her cheeks became even redder when I added, "Kaname knows what you look beautiful in"

She sat her things down and toed a stool in front of me. "Sit" she instructed. "I need to dry your hair. She did and when she was done instead of curling and frizzing up my hair hung about my mid back. It was voluptuous and shiny.

_Unusual…_

She grabbed some hair from around my ears and pulled it back. She reached into her bag and pulled a something shiny clipping it back there and successfully leaving my bags in my face. I took a finger and swooped them to one side. When I glanced into the mirror I was shocked. I, of course, looked like myself but I had never seen my self this way. Hair pulled back and out of my face. The girl in the reflection was smiling back. Happy. Yuki laid a few more things on the counter and instructed me to get dressed. I did easily and she zipped it up. She pulled the ribbons around the back and I closed my eyes.

_God I hate dresses! Just the fill of frill on my skin and I feel sick to my stomach…_

Surprisingly however I didn't. I felt nothing but silk. Yuki leaned up and wrapped something around my neck.

"There! Beautiful.." I opened one eye and then the other. In the mirror, a raven haired beauty stared back in a cream and red dress. Her hair was elegant and simple and around her neck were two strips of white cloth.

_My bracelets._

The black buttons were hidden by the soft red flower bow that as attached to the side. My shock only grew when I looked at Yuki and realized our dresses were similar. Actually the had to have been duplicates. Everything seemed the same except for the bow on the back of my dress.

"You ready?"

Suddenly my nerves got the worst of me. I didn't care about the dance at all. It was just that I was soon about to carry out my plans and I didn't know if I could do it.

"Come on…we're gonna be late…"

Yuki walked over to the door and held out her hand. "Come on…it'll be ok" I took a deep breath and places my hand in hers, letting her pull me from the bathroom.

_God I hope she's right._

* * *

><p><strong>Bassy: This was actually really nice. Good Job<strong>

**Me: OH BASSYYY!(hugs)**

**Bassy: I wish you wouldn't do that. **

**Me: Oh just deal with it. Before I go borrow that chocolate syrup...**

**Bassy: Missus I don't see how chocolate syrup could hurt me...I'm one hell of a butler, not one hell of an ice cream cone...  
><strong>

**Me: It won't hurt you (produces random kitty cat) But it'll hurt her.**

**Cat: MEOOOOWWWWWWWW (Translated: DON'T LET HER MESS UP MY PERFECTLY GROOMED FURRRRR!)**

**Bassy: ! I'll do anything! Just...just give me the kitty...give her here...**

**Me: Make them review (wink)**

**Bassy: DAMN IT REVIEWWWW! **

**Me: (hands over kitty)**

**Bassy: (cuddles) Oh my oh myyyyy yes yes. So soft. Perfect paws. You're lovely aren't you...  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not on Vampire Knight! Only Jadalyn and this idea to write this storyyy!**

**A big thank you to those who favorited and reviewed and put this story on alert. This is not my best but its getting there.**

**Ladies and gentlemen, I present...**

**Chapter ten.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The grand area where the dance was being held was absolutely<em> perfect<em>. It was nothing like prom back at home. People there wore glittery dresses that were too short or suits that were too big. This…well this was different. The atmosphere was elegant and the decorations were breath taking. The room was bathed in white, black, and red. Red and white roses were every where. In bouquets on tables to the door way out to the balcony.

"Its beautiful…" I even noticed our table of chocolate and snickered when people seemed to comment on its endless amount.

"Well Jadalyn I need to go patrol. You too" she nodded and reached over, slipping a prefect arm badge…ribbon thingy onto my arm. "If you see anything weird let me know. I'm sure Zero will eventually make it…"

I wouldn't be looking for anything weird. I was looking for Maria. I smiled at Yuki and she tottered off somewhere. I however, wound my way back to the main entrance and peered out into the hallway.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"OH-GOD-PLEASE-DON'T-EAT-ME-I'M-ALL-BONE!" I screamed. I could've sworn I saw no one down the hallway.

"I wouldn't eat you if you were the last bit of food on earth…what is with you girls?"

_Well that doesn't sound like a blood thirsty vampire. That sounds like someone who is on their constant period…._

"Zerooooooo! How are youuuu?" I said sweetly. Maybe too sweetly. He eyed me. I was going to shuffle him inside when I realized something.

"You're not dressed…"

"If I wasn't I'd be naked"

He was such an arrogant asshole.

"Shut up Zero …. I think Yuki's looking for you or something…" I lied. I couldn't very well have him on my tail.

"Tch, whatever"

He swung the door opened and just as quickly as he had come, he disappeared. I let the doors shut behind me and leaned against the wall.

_And here I thought leaving the dance would have been the easiest part. _

"Jaadddaaalllynnn"

The hair stood up on the back of my neck. Something was calling my name. It seemed to echo around me. Trailing as if someone was running past me and whispering my name.

"Jadalynnnnnnnn…."

"Jadalllynnnnnnn….."

"Jadalyn…."

"Jadalynnn"

"Jadalynnnn"

My heart was beating so hard I thought it would burst. I turned in all directions but it didn't matter. No matter what I did I couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"Jadalyn!"

_There!_

I turned to my right, down the empty corridor.

_She's down there…_

And as if to answer my words I saw a hand. A gloved had was coming from another hallway, its white finger motioning me. I took a few steps forward and stopped.

_What if this is nothing but a trick. What will I do then?_

"Comeee onnnn Jadalyn….you don't have much…time…"

_Time?_

I began running. The dress whipped about me, blurring with everything else that I whizzed by. In no time at all (I'm guessing due to my new demonic speed) I reached the end and turned onto another hallway. I skidded to a halt when I saw a man standing there. The hallway was utterly dark but he was swathed in a soft light coming from the open door of the room he stood by. His hands were covered in –

_White gloves…so it was him._

He wore a mask and stood immaculately dressed. He bowed deeply and motioned to the room and he didn't move from that position. My feet dragged forward, fear becoming a sudden anchor that was holding me back. I didn't think things would happen so quickly. I thought I'd have to search long and hard. I didn't think she'd lead me to her. When I made it to the door I looked at the man. I couldn't see a bit of his face but I saw his mouth and it smiled. I shuffled in sideways (to keep an eye on him) and when I turned around, all my fear came to the surface that I had worked so hard to push away.

Her hair was a light shade of gray that matched her eyes. She was lounged on a sofa in the room that I noticed was suddenly cluttered with old furniture.

Click

_Shit!_

I turned around to see the man gone and the door closed.

_Don't freak. Don't freak. Don't freak. _

When I turned around Maria had gotten up and silently made her way over to me.

"Oh my now…aren't you pretty…pretty as a rose bud you are…"

I shuddered when her hand came up to rest on my cheek. "But why is this pretty little rose bud here and not blooming with the rest of the bouquet? Were you lost?"

I swallowed and reached up to remove her hand from me. "I came looking for you."

"Did you now?" she replied as she reached down and grabbed my hand, caressing it with her cold fingers. "What could I possibly do for you?"

"You led me here…you know."

She pouted a moment then smiled. "Of course I know. I have always known." Her voice took on a more icy edge. "And I also know you will give me what I want."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Normal POV<span>**

Yuki smiled and waved at her friends as they twirled on the dance floor. She stood on the balcony surveying the woods below.

"You look beautiful Yuki"

"Oh!" Yuki turned around…right into the chest of Kaname Kuran. He chuckled a little. "Kaname-sempai!"

"Come…dance with me."

Yuki's cheeks tinted with a rosy blush and emitted a tiny yip when he took her hand and gracefully pulled her close to him. They swayed together to the lovely violin music that drifted out to them.

"How are you enjoying your evening?" he whispered, twirling her around and admiring the fit of the dress he picked out.

"Fine. Everything's quiet. No disturbances at all." She said breathlessly. Kaname was dressed handsomely and when he pulled her back he tsked.

"That's not that answer to the question I asked" he said. "I asked how _you_ wereenjoying _your_ evening"

That blush that Kaname so loved to see graced her cheeks again and she murmured 'fantastic'.

"Well that's wonderful" Another twirl. "And how about your friend?"

Yuki stopped in mid-twirl and her eyes widened with realization. She hadn't seen Jadalyn since they parted at the beginning of the party and it had already been an hour.

"I don't know," she admitted. Her hand was still in Kaname's and when she turned to peek in to the party he twirled her back to him.

"I'm sure she's fine." He suggested. "Maybe she just doesn't like dances that much although tell me, did she like the dress? Be _honest_" he inquired

"Honestly? She hated it, "she giggled, thoughts of her missing friend slowly slipping from her mind. Kaname chuckled and nodded at seemingly nothing. Yuki let her self waltz happily out on the balcony in the moonlight with her Kaname and for a moment, just a moment, nothing else mattered. Kaname suddenly smiled at her and her happiness and she felt her self smile back hoping that the song would never end.

* * *

><p><strong>Zero's POV<strong>

I hadn't meant to spy. I was going to check out the balcony when I heard him ask her about Jadalyn. I could hear the worry in Yuki's voice. When Kaname responded I knew that he knew I was there.

_I'm not your damn lap dog. You can't just send me out to fetch whenever you felt you bastard._

But I was already edging around the dance to the door.

_She's so much more trouble than she's worth. _

When I opened the door I was shocked. She was just standing there. She looked into my eyes and I saw some emotion that I had never seen before. I only knew that it seemed intrusive, even to her.

"Yuki was worrying about you." I said. "She's out on the balcony with Kaname"

I thought she was going to go to them but instead she threw her arms around my neck.

"What the hell?"

She sniffled for a moment and her grip tightened. "Jadalyn what is going on? What the hell has gotten into you?" I kicked a foot back letting the door to the ball room swing shut when I saw people begin to stare.

"Zero….oh Zero…I..I.." she was breathing rapidly and she began to cry. To be honest I was afraid. Not of what she was trying to tell me, but of this. I had never once been able to picture to cry often and I was right but I didn't think that when she'd cry…I'd feel hurt. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in close.

"What happened Jadalyn? Where have you been?" I drew circles on her back (Yuki used to do it for me) and she sniffed. There was something about her crying that really stretched my nerves thin. Yuki cried all the time so I had gotten used to it…or maybe…

_Maybe…_

"I don't want to let you go…" she whispered.

"Why?"

"You'll disappear…"

_I'll disappear?_

Her grip on me tightened as if, just to spite her, I'd vanish on the spot. "Promise me…promise me you won't disappear…for Yuki's sake."

I opened and closed my mouth several times when I realized she wasn't afraid of me poofing out of mid air. She was afraid of me walking away or at least she was afraid for Yuki. Either way I promised her. At the moment…I thought it would be the best thing to do. I just wanted her crying to stop. I didn't think later I'd regret it. That later I would prefer her crying to making that promise. Either way she sniffled a little more and settled into a position resembling me cradling her.

"Zero…can I ask you something?" she said. Her voice had become faint, wispy as if she was on the brink of falling asleep. "Take me to my bed. I've always hated dances…and I hate dresses even more. If I try to walk in this damned thing there will be face prints all over the school."

I had to laugh a little. Amazing how she could just up and let her pain go like that. She smiled at me and laid her head against my chest. Two things happened at once. I felt something. Some odd pull to be content where I was, cradling her and stroking her hair and another part told me to run. That she was just as much trouble as Kaname was.

_But I just can't leave her here._

"Jadalyn! Zero!" Yuki came rushing out the doors, Kaname behind her. "Zero is she ok!"

"Yeah…she just had a little fright." I stood up and shifted her into my arms, bridal style. "I was just getting ready to take her to her dorm."

I glared at Kaname who looked at me, almost amused. "Well then Yuki it seems we may have time for one more dance…will you please join me?" Yuki glanced at me and I shrugged. "She'll be ok" I said and before I knew it Kaname had whipped Yuki away back into the fray of useless people who saw their only reason for living is to dance with a night class student.

"tch…"

I began walking and thinking. Jadalyn's head was nestled against my chest and her fists were bunched up into my shirt. There was only one other time I'd been this close to her.

_Flashback_

_My lips ghosted over her neck and I somewhat delighted in the shivers she had. I wanted to have her. Right now. In every way and yet I knew that was the worst thing I could be thinking about her. One part of my brain said drain her but the other half was fighting so hard. But then I could smell it. Fresh blood. Coming from her mouth. Her lips were plump and her mouth was partially open. I couldn't hold back any longer and mashed my lips against hers. I hadn't meant anything about it. Just the taste of her blood did so much to me and it didn't help that her lips moved back. For a split second, I didn't care about blood…_

_End Flashback_

"Gah…" I shook my head at the thought. It replayed in my mind almost every day now and I couldn't seem to shake it. Or her for that matter. Since the day I fed her those orbs, which I still didn't understand, I've felt her. Around. I knew where she was most of the time. It was weird.

"Well sleeping beauty. Home sweet home right?" I said looking down at her. Her face was relaxed. The most I've ever seen it. If she wasn't investigating then she was scheming. I opened the door and took her to her bed and laid her down.

"You're aggravating. Annoying. Stupid. An all around pest." I told her sleeping form. "So why can't I hate you?" I moved a piece of her hair out of her face and sighed. It was true. For a while I did hate her. She was just another obstacle but now…now I feel like if I turned into a Level E she'd still hug me. She's still yell at me…just as if I was Zero. As if in my crazed state she'd be determined to find me again. Like she'd never give up.

"You're so confusing you know. Like I want to be your friend yet I don't want to have anything to do with you. You're like Yuki…"

I turned around. I needed to get going.

"The difference between Yuki and I is…" I heard. "I know how to have more fun"

She had rolled over and was staring at me. Her hair spilled over her shoulders giving her look of a dark angel.

"Good night Zero-kun"

I started for a moment before telling her good night. When I closed the door behind me I stopped and had to breathe for few minutes. My heart was thudding irregularly. Like it was speeding up and thudding so violently against my chest that it was causing my head to hurt.

"I've gotta get outta here."

And I did.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kaname's POV<span>**

"Kaname…"

The angel in front of me was looking up at me. "Hm?"

"Where's Maria?"

I pulled us into a gentle spin as the music played. "She probably got bashful and decided not come"

"Oh!" she said. In all honesty Maria wasn't bashful at all. If anything she was the complete opposite. I knew Maria wouldn't show. I knew Jadalyn would go missing and I knew I could count on my most priceless pawn to fix it. That's the beauty of chess. The pawns, no matter how low the rank, could take you out as soon as you got close enough. That holds true with all pawns.

No pawns are excluded.

Not even you…

Zero.

* * *

><p><strong>Jadalyn's POV<strong>

I couldn't sleep. Not after tonight. I didn't have time to sleep. My brain was whirring even though I wished it would shut off.

_Flashback_

"_Bring me Zero Kiryu" she said sweetly. She danced away from me and twirled in a circle. "Bring me Zero by midnight tomorrow and I won't kill Yuki Cross"_

"_Kill Yuki!" _

"_Or Bring me Yuki Cross and I won't kill Zero Kiryu. Either one." Maria sat back on her sofa again and flashed me a smile that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I couldn't give up either of them. Oddly enough they both (even though Zero is a big ass) meant the world to me. They were all I had left to hang on to. _

"_Oh what's this" she said, suddenly curious. "You care for them don't you?" She giggled once. Then again. "You know what I think. You've fallen in love with Zero Kiryu. Is that right?"_

"_No!" I said. It was true. I hadn't fallen in love with Zero. We "accidentally" kissed but that doesn't even register on the map!_

"_Oh sureeeee. If you haven't then be careful. I know girls like you. And since I do, I'll offer you a third option"_

_My heart lept. Maybe this would be my chance. "Give me your body and your soul on a contract and I'll spare them both. But think about it. Would you really give up your soul for people you don't even know?"_

"_What are you talking about?" I said, stepping back. "I do know them!"_

"_Do you now?"_

_I turned around and the man in the mask was standing behind me. "Did you know the Zero had a brother? No? I'm amazed he didn't tell you…" he said. I could feel the sarcasm in his voice. _

"_Shut up! That's personal stuff!" I shouted. I wouldn't ask them about anything that had happened to them._

"_So is it considered personal that he "personally" turned you into the demon you are right now?" he asked. "Because I bet he doesn't know that…"_

_I gasped. He was right. I was keeping this a secret of them all. Except Yuki. She only knew by default so that meant that I too was keeping secrets…_

"_Well…before you choose my cute little Jadalyn, ask yourself these three questions. "Are they really worth dying for? Can you truly trust them? And what exactly is death like?"_

_I was speechless. I could answer none of those questions._

"_You may go. I'd dare say, do go quickly. I have a long day at school tomorrow and I'd hate to wake up late…"_

_My chest tightened. "What…" It was then I noticed her outfit. Pure white with black designs. Night class. She was going to be on this campus and even if some one noticed her it wouldn't matter._

_They wouldn't know. I heard the creak of the door and looked back. Her man-servant was holding the door open. _

"_Please excuse yourself. We'll await you here tomorrow at midnight. We'll make the contract and everything will be ok. Give Zero my regards…"_

_And I ran. I ran through the door, past the chuckling of the masked man, down the hall(which seemed endless) and right into Zero. When I looked into his eyes as he talked to me I broke. No matter what I didn't know I couldn't condemn him to death. Or Yuki._

_And I wouldn't. _

_Never._

_End Flashback_

I felt like crying again but I couldn't. The door swung open and I heard quiet shuffling. Hushed good byes and the rustle of Yuki's sheets as she climbed into bed.

* * *

><p>I woke up early that morning and didn't want to roll out of bed but I did in order to straighten myself out. With the much obliged help of Yuki I was able to maneuver myself out of that horrid dress and get cleaned up again. We left in silence and the trip to class was uneventful.<p>

_Hah…this will be my first full day of school…_

That flew by quickly too. Zero was there, asleep but again, it was horribly uneventful. Time was slipping by and my mind only had a few ideas that I would give a shot. As for midnight…well I figured I'd give myself up, that was for sure but how could I be sure that she'd leave?

_Cause she won't. She's evil. Evil doesn't just disappear._

Yuki chatted to me about the ball and I tried to listen. Zero walked a little behind us. Zero…I had flashback about the night before and sighed when I realized I couldn't remember even making it back to my room at all. I just remember running into Zero at the party.

"Well you guys, we're here!" she grinned. We stood in front of the gates to the moon dormitories as the girls began to gather. They were rowdy and annoyingly loud.

_I can't think with all this noise…_

They were screaming and Yuki was flitting from place to place fighting, yelling and yes, even dodging the fired up females. With every passing second their noise level began to rise. I was becoming quickly aggravated. At one point one girl broke a way and ran right into me and shoved me into the ground.

"Hey you, ya cow, move it! Gosh you supervisors aren't really worth much ya know!" She had a nasty smirk on her face and I felt a line of patience snap. I stood up.

"What did you say?..."

It was nice to see that she lost that smirk in an instant. "You're a snotty little brat child who gets what she wants from mommy and daddy aren't you?" I said, running my hands through my hair trying to get the dirt out. "Or are you mad cause mommy and daddy sent you away. Maybe they were tired with you. Hm?" Her eyes were furious and I just wanted to wrap my hands around her throat and shake her to death. "Or maybe…"

"Never pinned ya for the evil type. Excuse me."

I felt arms wrap around me and pull me away from the girl. "So you've got a murderous side. Anything else you're not telling us?" Zero said. The murderous intent gave way to shame and I wrenched myself out of his grasp.

"Shut up"

_There's so much that I haven't said._

" Whatever. They're coming."

* * *

><p>The doors swung open, just like any other day. The Night Class students began their ritual walk to class, as usual. The fan girls (and a few fan boys) had heart attacks, as usual. I think I might have accidentally sort of kinda tripped a few of them. And then they were gone. The sun sat on the horizon hauntingly, a constant mind numbing reminder that I had no real plan of course.<p>

"Jadalyn."

"Yes," I answered automatically. I turned around and Zero was there frowning. "Yuki went ahead and left, said she had to go get something from her room but she wanted to know if you were coming to the headmasters for something to eat?"

I felt something in my growl at the mention of food and realized I hadn't eaten all day. I said sure and that he'd meet up with me there but I stopped him.

"Zero…walk with me…there are some things I need to tell you…"

This might be the only time I would've gotten to explain it all. Maybe even give him a heads up. He was going to respond but stopped in mid sentence as if he was struck by lightening. Slowly he turned around and he took a few steps back.

"Zero? What's wrong…"

And my answer skipped past his still form, eyes just as gray as before. I saw their eyes lock and for a frightening moment I thought Zero would collapse. She skipped by me, blew me a kiss (I almost vomited) and off in the direction of the night class.

"Zero…"

"I've got to go." His throat was tight and I was by all means confused. I knew she was bad. But I don't know why she caused such a shock to his system. He left without another word. By the look at the sun in the sky it was already 9:30. I couldn't waste a minute so I let him go and made my way to the headmaster's house.

* * *

><p>"Cross you know it will happen don't you?" Yagari said gruffly, reclined in one of the table chairs. Headmaster Cross at across from him.<p>

"No I do not know Yagari. Don't make assumptions."

"Kuran knows, I bet. Why don't we talk to him?"

"Yagari…" Cross' face was etched with stress, "We can only protect these students and this school if something happens. If Kaname Kuran can stop it then I won't interrupt him"

"Even if it means taking away everything of yours?" Yagari countered.

"You mean taking away what was never mine?" Cross responded softly.

The two had been conversing over the arrival of the new student. Yagari immediately want to take action and snuff her out, feeling the evil of what she was but Cross prohibited it. "She was approved by Kaname himself, Yagari. There is something coming…all we can do is be ready for it."

"Or", Yagari said, this time his words were softer, "We could snuff out the true problem."

"You touch Jadalyn and I'll have your head on a silver plate Yagari. I mean it." The threat was something that you could've sworn came from the mouth of a killer. "I was entrusted to her and this situation I have entrusted to Kaname. She's a key link in saving the human race, Yuki, and Zero. And I believe she knows it and she's –"

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Um…Headmaster Cross?" A timid voice called out.

"She's " he squealed and bounded for the door, the previous discussion forgot. Cross wrenched the door open and pulled the young girl in to a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my I haven't seen you for a while my sweet tulip! Where have you beeeen!"

"Um, around?" Jadalyn responded and she offered a weak smile. "Yuki will be here in a moment and Zero….I don't know if he will…"

"That would be just like Zero! Wouldn't it?"

"You…"

I stiffened. That horrible man. I could feel the hair raising up on the back on my neck. "Well hello there trouble maker" he offered. "Been a while since you last saw me huh? When was it? Ohhh when you tried to _kill_ me"

"Tch, I was just playing target practice." I said scowling. "You were just a horrible target"

"Now now children!" Headmaster said. "Play nice!"

I frowned and when the headmaster finally left me to go get drinks the door opened behind me and Zero and Yuki walked in.

"Master…" I heard Zero say. There was no way I was going to be able to tell them anything with Yagari in the room. He'd take it out of proportions and I didn't have much time left. It was already 10 and it would take atleast another hour to work out my well crafted story.

We all sat down as Yuki made a quick 30 minute dinner.

**10:30**

I scarfed down my food no matter how hot it was in roughly five minutes and to my surprise I was still hungry. Ya know that kind of hungry when you just want to eat things that don't make sense. A deep down hungry that made me just wanna eat a whole cow. Yeah, exactly, but I didn't have time for that. Yagari hadn't left yet and I didn't think he had planned on doing so and I was losing precious time.

_Looks like I'll either die at the hands of Maria or of Yagari. Guess its time to find out._

"Hey you guys um…" I started. "I have a few things to tell you." Yuki's head snapped in my direction and I smiled sadly at her before addressing Zero.

"Zero…I haven't been completely honest with you and I'm sorry. And Yagari…" I sneered, "Raise that gun one time before I'm done with my story and I'll crush it along with you." He glared at me and I could hear the click of his gun from under the table. Zero's eyes were narrowed and Yuki's eyes were wide. Even the headmaster looked confused.

"Zero, remember in my room when you …" I swallowed. "Remember when I swallowed those orbs?" He looked at me incomprehensively. "Have you been thirsty since that day?" At this he tensed.

"No…I haven't."

"Did you know that the only blood to have that affect…is demon blood…"

Zero jumped up and I heard the headmaster yell. **Kachink**

"Demon…" I heard Yagari say as I stared down the barrel of his gun.

"You didn't let me finish…"

"Jadalyn….I thought…" I held my finger out at Yuki.

"Hush…" I said.

Zero's form was trembling. "How could you. I can't believe I…I trusted you!"

For a moment I was going to argue back but I didn't. Instead I let him leave completely. Maybe it was best.

"I should put you out of your misery demon."

"No!" Yuki pulled me back and stood in front of me. "Stop it!"

"Yagari…shoot my daughters and I won't hesitate to kill you" Cross' voice was calm. In fact he had sat back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table. "She's harmless"

Apparently that didn't stop him from pulling the trigger. I reached out and grabbed Yuki's shoulder and thrust her to the side. The bullet was mere inches from my forehead I realized it was too late. There was a tiny pain right in between my eyes as I felt the metal more into my skin. I felt my self tilting backwards, my hair falling about me and then I hit the ground.

I could hear Yuki screaming and the **Schling **of a sword being unsheathed. I could even comprehend the ceiling there for a moment but I still shut my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Regular POV<span>**

"There's no reason to slit his throat Cross, even though I should do it myself."

Kaname Kuran opened the door to quite a horrific scene. Jadalyn lay on the floor, a nasty bullet wound right between her eyes. Yuki was cradling her limp body and he frowned, probably at the fact that she had witnessed such a thing.

"You can quit fooling around." He nudged Jadalyn's still body. "Yagari what exactly happened?"

Yuki answered. "S-she told them what she was! She told them and he was going to shoot her…so I tried to protect her. I stood in front of her but-but she pushed me out of the way…when he fired"

Kaname was silent for a moment, processing the words. "You fired even though Yuki was standing there?" He said. How dare he. "You fired a dangerous weapon at an innocent girl. Someone that is dear to me?"

There was a soft rumbling noise that began to fill the room. "I should shoot you myself but…"

Yuki gasped when her limp friend's eyes shot open.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jadalyn's POV<span>**

"But I think I'll let her do it herself…"

_How dare shoot at me with Yuki standing there!_

_**I agree…we should teach him what he gets when he acts so foolish.**_

_But I'm dead aren't I? Or I'm dying. That's the only reason why I could hear them, right?_

_**Are you angry? **_

_Yes._

_**Then maybe you aren't dead…**_

For those few seconds that I laid there I talked with something deep inside of me. Something malevolent and somewhat spooky. Whatever it was, was right. That man was deterring me from everything and if I was still alive I was going to get him back.

I opened my eyes to a crying Yuki who gasped. The feeling returned to my body. My eyes roamed a moment and at first everything was blurry…until they settled on Yagari. Slowly I began to get up but as I did a coughing fit struck me. Something hard was lodged in my throw and I coughed and coughed until finally I felt like I was throwing up. A small metal bullet fell from my mouth on the floor.

"What the hell?"

I felt my head and there was no bullet hole anymore.

_So I am alive…I'm alive…I'm alive and pissed as hell…_

"Yagari I advise you leave before she decides revenge is more important that her midnight date."

_Midnight…Oh god!_

"I'm going to be late aren't I!" The clock on the wall read 11. "Yuki!" I said, spinning to her. "Tell Zero everything Yuki, for me please?"

"Where are you going!"

But I didn't answer, instead I bolted. I wrenched open the door and flew from the room and past Kaname who shocked me.

_Mental note, if you make it out of this alive then be sure to ask Kaname when the hell did he get here and how the hell he knew about MARIA!_

I turned the corner and flew past Zero who called my name. I kept running even though I wanted to stop. I wanted to stop and tell him goodbye but I couldn't.

"Zerooo!"I heard Yuki call.

Hopefully she'd tell him goodbye for me.

Because my heart just couldn't do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *pant pant pant*<strong>

**Bassy: You worked hard on this, did you?**

**Me: Yes I diddddddddd**

**Bassy: Looks good.**

**Me: You wanna know the ending?**

**Bassy: Do I have the pleasure young missus?**

**Me:*whisper whisper whisper***

**Bassy: Oh my!...Now missus that's just ...Why would you do that? *smirk* I thought she seemed familiar.  
><strong>

**Me: Ohhhh becauseee. Will you help me when the time comes. I'm gonna need some help.**

**Bassy: Oh yes. Its what us butlers do and I am simply one hell of a butler. ;) **

**Me: *wink wink* I'm changing up things a bit here my readers. If you dare to keep reading I'll advise you, its going to be nothing like you imagined. **

**~Sarabi-chan  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight! Just Jadalyn and her made up family(ies)**

* * *

><p>"Mmmm…you're so warm…"<p>

I shuddered. Her lips were pressed against my ear and her arms draped over my shoulders.

"You know, you made a good choice demon." I flinched. "There is no higher usefulness you could have achieved other than this…"

"And you promise to leave here…."

"Yessss…" she whispered. "But, since you've been an awfully good girl, I think you deserve a treat…"

She snapped her fingers and the door to the empty room opened. Her man servant stepped in and bowed. "Yes?"

I felt her lips curve up against my poor mutilated ear. "Come dear, take off your mask." He seemed to hesitate before lifting a gloved hand. He removed his mask and I couldn't help but gasp at the face that was revealed.

"Start making the seal, it won't take long…"

He dropped his mask onto a dusty couch and went over to a box and retrieved something that looked like a pen. He approached me and held out his hand.

"If you would please…"

I clenched my hands into fists but he reached forward and snatched my hand up. With seemingly no effort at all he pried my hand open and put the pen to the tip of my index finger.

"Hold still please." I clenched my eyes shut and held my breath and in my head, I was silently crying out for someone to save me.

* * *

><p><strong>Regular POV<strong>

"Don't you understand now Zero!" Yuki said frantically. Zero took a few steps back and leaned against the wall. "She did it for you…for me. But…" she admitted. "She's gone off somewhere in a hurry and…" Yuki swallowed. "I'm sure Kaname knows…"

Zero's head snapped up. "Kaname knows? ….. I bet that bastard knows EVERYTHING! Damn him!" Yuki flinched at Zero's anger and took a step forward.

"Zero…" He looked at her and she was the panic in his lilac eyes. "Go find her… I"ll go talk to Kaname-sempai. See if he can tell me anything."

Zero threw her a quick thank you but it was when he was already running away.

_Those eyes….Maria's eyes. It can't be…but…but if it is…then Jadalyn. She'll be in so much trouble…_

_Ichiru…._

* * *

><p><strong>Jadalyn's POV<strong>

I didn't expect the quick jab of pain that came and went. He clicked the pen and it jabbed into my finger and retracted.

"T-that's it?"

"Waste not, want not" he replied, flashing me a smile.

_That smile….that smile…so familiar…_

He walked away over to my fallen bag and plucked my book Kaname had "given" me from it. He flipped a couple of pages and once satisfied he'd found what he was looking for he began to draw something on the floor in what seemed to be thick red ink.

_My blood…_

"Curious?" Maria asked. "We…me and you….are going to make a contract" I twisted my head back to glance at her. She flashed me a smile and I grimaced.

"Contract?..."

"In exchange for your life, I'll leave this place."

I thought for a moment, watching the man draw. It would be for the safety of Zero and Yuki and that was all I cared about.

"And as an added bonus we have my faithful servant here to make sure I don't go back on my promise, won't you…Ichiru"

The man looked up and the look in his eyes was unexplainable. Maria giggled a bit. "My goodness, doesn't he look like Zero when he gets like that?"

I twitched. "Zero?"

"Oh don't you know…" she trailed a delicate finger down my neck paying attention to ever curve and speaking as if the conversation was a burden. "That's Zero's twin brother…Ichiru."

"T-twin brother…" Zero had family? Then what the hell was Ichiru doing with Maria and not Zero!

"Oh since you're going to die I don't think I have a problem filling you in" she said idly. "You see…Ichiru and Zero…they were close." She held up her right hand in front of me and twisted her index finger with her middle one. "They were like this. Both were born from a line of Vampire hunters. The best." She chuckled and her finger on my neck was replaced by a gently grazing fang. "But you see, Ichiru here was sick. Sick and weak and couldn't follow behind his ever so strong brother. But your brother didn't care Ichiru, did he? He loved you for all he was worth."

Ichiru's hand never once stalled in his drawing.

"But even though his brother loved him to death, Ichiru was getting tired of always being the one that was helpless. So one day I came along. Thirsty.." she breathed into my neck. I tensed, feeling as if I had a feeling where this was going. "And there this family was. The sick one came to me and I…well I admit I had a feeling of weakness. I came for the child's blood. Zero's blood. And I had it." She gripped me tightly as if remember what he tasted like. She emitted a sort of pleasured mewl. "And Ichiru here…he came to me and I made him strong. I made him important…and he has been mine since that day…"

My chest tightened when I responded. "Since the day you slayed his family….you horrid wretch…"

The hands that were touching me were the hands of a murderer. Someone who stole something from Zero and twisted it into something evil.

"Ichiru…your brother….how could you do this to him?"

Ichiru finished up his design and looked up at me. "Because it _**was**_…no it _**is**_ my turn now. Maria's given me everything I've ever truly wanted and what Zero could never give me. My own strength. I found someone who favored me" His eyes softened slightly when he glanced at Maria.

I scoffed. "And you Maria…you're such a small girl. How in the world did you manage to slay an entire family?"

She leaned in and whispered like a child in kindergarten sharing a secret with her best friend. "Want to know my little secret? This isn't my body…" She giggled and pointed over to a large box that had been uncovered by Ichiru. "You see, I borrowed this body but, I'm really in there."

They sickened me. "So what, you bargained with some poor child for her body?"

"She made a contract with me and she upheld her end of the bargain splendidly well, as did I" she added. "And speaking of contracts, it seems it's our turn."

Something clicked inside of me. A faint thought that was gather momentum.

"So Maria…are you going through all this just because you want Zero? Hm?" I asked. It was quite possible she was but this contract she was about to make was going to prevent her from doing a damn thing. But I didn't care; I needed to get Ichiru's attention. If he thought that she was using him…maybe…maybe he'd turn.

Maybe he'd release me. I saw him tense up but she simply laughed. "Oh darling, you're such a fool. Now, looky here" She reached out and retrieved the book from Ichiru. "Read this Jadalyn and you'll definitely insure the safety of your loved ones from me." I looked down and took the book into my hands. She untangled herself from me and walked over to Ichiru's master piece. She stuck her index finger in her mouth and bit it, drawing blood and she traced over the seal with her bleeding finger. When she looked up at me, that small girl housing something worse than the devil itself, her eyes were glowing.

"Go ahead…speak Jadalyn. Save them from me…" she whispered. "Make a deal with the devil…"

* * *

><p><strong>Zero's POV<strong>

I was running as fast as possible. I could feel that unmistakable pull of Jadalyn guiding me across the campus and the stairs and down the corridor past the room where the ball took place. She had to be somewhere.

And that's when I heard the voices coming from the room next to me. I could hear Jadalyn reading something and I felt a moment of relief. I could apologize now for being so horrible to her. I threw the door open…

But what I saw wasn't want I expected.

Jadalyn was standing there book in hand. She's stalled momentarily and looked up at me. Her eyes were puffy and red, as if she'd been crying.

"Jadalyn…."

"I am going to need you to stop there Zero…"

When I looked over to my left I saw the past years of my life all at once.

* * *

><p><strong>Jadalyn's POV<strong>

I started to read the words on the paper but at the same time I started to cry. I didn't understand what for.

_Is it because you're leaving something you've grown to love behind?_

The words flowed easily through my mouth but my mind wasn't focusing on them.

"**I, Jadalyn Vittoria Brisbane, hereby make a contract with this vampire on terms spoken here and now: I will offer to her, willingly my life in return for her leaving Cross Academy unharmed along with its students and she will never search for the families of Yuki Cross or Zero Kiryu or anyone close to them or me."**

"Speak my name…" Maria was lying out in the middle of the seal Ichiru had drawn. Her body thrashed side to side. "Say my real name. Say it. Shizuka Hio…"

"**I therefore sign this contract with blood and seal it with my soul and offer it directly to this vampire whose name I shall speak in completion to this offering. Shizuka H—"**

And suddenly, the door opened. I stopped reading and Maria….Shizuka stopped thrashing. Instead her body arced upwards until she was bent like an "n" and was facing the intruder.

"Oh Zero…how nice of you to join us…"

_Shit….Zero. _

Zero's eyes were wide when he saw her and it looked like a critical blow to his chest when he spotted Ichiru.

"….I..Ichiru" he stuttered. His brother tilted his head to the side, no trace of happiness or fear on his face and didn't respond. Zero took a step forward.

"Nah ah ah there Zero…" Shizuka spoke. Her voice changed throughout the sentence taking on a deeper female tone. "I don't even get a greeting. It's been so long." Shizuka twisted herself over and onto her knees. "You've grown so much…"

Zero staggered backwards. "Shizuka…." She giggled a little.

"Surprised to see me? Or are you surprised to see Jadalyn here with me…"

Zero's eyes snapped over to me and I clutched the book to my chest.

"Speak my name child. It'll be alright. Zero I want you to watch her attempt to save your life."

I opened my mouth to speak her name but Zero cut in.

"Stop! Jadalyn don't you dare…"

"But Zero…."

He was shaking now. "Do you know…do you know what she did to my family!" he yelled. "How she slaughtered them! How she stole away my brother!"

I cringed and suddenly Shizuka…Maria's hands were around me. "Come now Zero, be nice to her. She was saving your lives actually. And you're going to stop her?" I whimpered. "There there, "she cooed. "Say my name…"

But I didn't. I looked at Zero who looked beyond furious. "Are you stupid Jadalyn? What could she honestly offer you to make you go this far!"

"She..she…she told me she'd leave this place. These people. You and Yuki. That she won't hurt you or her or anyone…" I pleaded with my eyes. I was no longer trying to convince myself that this was right. When the words began to slip out of my mouth I realized I was hoping Zero would understand because if he didn't, then I couldn't do this.

I needed to save him.

"Jadalyn…do you not see that was a lie!" he shouted. "She may not come for us but…" he eyes darted over to his brother and I gasped. He was right.

Even if she left…Ichiru would come. He would steal them away and she would never have to lift a finger.

"You lying bitch…" I growled and I began struggling with her.

"My my Zero you've ruined my plans for the whole evening" I heard her say evenly. "Ichiru, how about you spend some quality time with your brother before…" I heard the sounds of metal rubbing across something and I looked up. Ichiru had drawn a sword. "Before you kill him…"

"No!" I screamed. This was getting way to out of hand too quickly. Zero pulled out his Bloody Rose and pointed it at his brother. One set of lilac eyes held nothing but disdain while the other pair were pained. It wasn't hard to know which ones were Zero's.

"Whatever you do Jadalyn…" He said. "Don't say her name. Please…don't complete the contract under any reason.."

And then it began. Their fight was a blur to me as I struggled with Shizuka. "Let me go!" I yelled.

She laughed. "Oh are you a powerless demon…? Makes this even more interesting…"

_Powerless? Oh hell no…_

I let the book drop from my hands and clasped them together with a hard smack. The fury that I had managed to subdue came crawling to the surface and I didn't even have to mold the gun. I began to pull my hands apart and the gun seemed to materialize out from the depths of my palms.

"Hey Maria…" I said sweetly. "You like to play games?"

She seemed to think for a moment before answering no. "Well you'll like this one" I said and turned around in her arms. I let my arms dangle to my sides when I did and looked right into her smiling face.

"It's called Russian roulette" Her eyes narrowed before concluding that she had heard of the game.

"There is a slight difference in my version and the original however." I smirked. "In my game, the gun is full of bullets and it's up to you whether or not you get hit." I lifted the gun up to the side of her head.

"Round one…" and I pulled the trigger. Suddenly she was a couple feet away from me, glaring. I smiled at her, feeling something course through my veins. It was as if adrenaline had been injected right into my heart and every part of me was alive, everything was clearer.

"You're catching on." I said. She started forward into a run dead at me and I lifted the gun again. "Round two…" and I fired. I kept firing every time she kept moving. I was going to kill her. I WANTED her blood on my hands and I wanted to feel in control of her life. It sickened me to the core to see what she did to Zero. How she scarred him. How she stole away his life.

"Stop moving _Maria. _You're making the game too hard to play!" I laughed. God this was exhilarating. I couldn't wait until I actually shot her.

And even though that last sentence sent me into a miniaturet shock, I didn't care. I was becoming something I once condemned. If being a demon was a part of me, I'd embrace it and send this thing…this vampire to hell and back. A hazy red mist started covering my eyes and I couldn't suppress my smile.

"Stop it!" Maria stopped and stamped her foot looking livid, just like a child. I took this moment to run at her. She backed away from me just one step and then I was on top of her, knocking her to the ground. I threw my gun away. I didn't want to shoot her. I wanted to feel her very life force in my hand and I wanted to stop it. Personally.

But several things happened at once. The door to the room opened and Yuki was standing there, Kaname at her side. I heard a squelching noise off to my side. Actually I heard several squelching noises and I heard Yuki scream. When I looked over Ichiru had successfully stabbed Zero several times. The last one went right through his chest.

"No…"

Maria shrieked out in triumph and looked at me victoriously. I didn't try and stop my scream. I didn't care if I looked like hell.

"What will your God in heaven do for you now!" She screeched laughing.

"Really? Heaven?" I hissed. I raised my hand and plunged it downward right into her chest. Her eyes went wide for a moment and I smirked as blood began to seep out around us. "I don't think so…" I wrapped my hand around her still throbbing heart and chuckled deeply. I had her now. She tried to speak but I didn't want to hear anything she had to say.

She had to die.

So I squeezed. I squeezed until her bloody heart busted in my hand. It splattered all over my face and I didn't care. I watched the light fade from her eyes and smiled.

"Kaname! Do something, he's dying!"

I looked up, at Yuki through the hazy red and suddenly I could feel myself falling off my killing high. She was bent over Zero's body and Kaname was at her side, with a either dead or unconscious Ichiru off to the side.

_Zero!_

I retracted my blood hand and flinched at the gore. I wiped it off on my skirt and hurried over to them to which Yuki jumped up and yelled.

"Don't you come any closer….I won't let you hurt him!"

I blinked away the red haze. "Yuki…Yuki its me…" I frowned. "I don't want to hurt him…I want to help him." Her eyes were glassy and she was shaking but when I moved forward she unleashed Artemis. I backed up a few steps and almost tripped over my book.

_My book…I can save him…but will it work?_

I picked it up and she was still looking at me. "Move Yuki…let me save him…please…I love him as much as you do…"

At those words her arms fell softly to her side and Kaname got up and put his arms on her shoulders.

"Come Yuki…let her do this. It is what she's supposed to do. It's her nature."

"What is she going to do…" She asked weakly and I looked her fully in the eyes.

"I'm going to save him"

I directed Kaname to carry Zero over to the seal and lay him in it. I dropped down onto my knees beside him. His wounds were still pouring blood but his eyes were wet and trained on me.

"Jadalyn…." I felt my own tears trickle down my face. "I'm going to save you Zero…"I said. I needed to save him. It wouldn't be right if I couldn't pick on him anymore. If he didn't pick on me. If we didn't fight every day and if we never glared at each other.

_And it's interesting how I named everything other than getting home…_

The light in his eyes was fading fast and I sat the book beside me. His blood began to spread around us smearing the seal with his own life.

_I hope this works…_

"Zero…repeat after me, ok?" He weakly nodded. "**I, Zero Kiryu, hereby make a contract with this demon on terms spoken here and now: I will offer to her…"** I stopped. What would Zero offer me?

"My soul," he gurgled. "I'd offer my…my soul for you to save me…and help me…until…th-this is…all over…"

I swallowed. Such a steep payment for such a simple service and being a servant demon was exactly what I was.

"I will follow your every command. I'll follow to the very end of this ordeal. I, Jadalyn Vittoria Brisbane here by sign this contract with my own blood and seal it with this his soul. Say my name Zero…"

Something in me was itching horribly. I needed him to say my whole time. I'd roll over and die if he didn't.

_So this is what Shizuka must have felt…_

"J-Jadlyn….Vittoria….Bris-Brisbane…"

His words fell off into a whisper and his head fell to the side. My heart broke and I heard Yuki yell. I didn't look back at her and I watched my heart begin to die along with him.

_It didn't work…._

I looked at his face and let my tears flow freely.

_Now I'll never get to tell him how sorry I am. I'll never get to see those eyes so full of emotion…_

I could've stayed there and cried forever and was going to until...

"How dare you touch her?"

I whirled around and Ichiru gripped Yuki around the neck. I heard the rumbling of the box behind them and to my horror, the lid slid off and a woman…devastatingly beautiful sat up, smirking.

"Miss me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *sniffle* No one reviewed chapter ten…<strong>

**Bassy: Then why'd you write chapter 11**

**Me: *sniffle* because I'm sure people read it….**

**Bassy:*smile* Then that's your purpose for writing. For people to read. Not everyone will review.**

**Me: …you…you're right :D **

**Bassy: *smirk* Now hurry up and get the next chapter. I wanna hurry and get to the end! **

**Me: Lol. Sebastian. You're one hell of a butler. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight but i do own Jadalyn and this idea for this story.**

**A/N: Btw, thank you ALLLLLL for the favorites, the alerts, and the reviews. And just because i love the support, here's the next chapter, four days before i had thought to finish it ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh no…"<p>

I watched that creature climb out of her wooden coffin and flash me a nasty smile. "Oh Jadalyn, looks like you were too_ late_ to save him."

My lips twitched. "Shut the hell up." Kaname was standing between me and Shizuka and facing Ichiru. "Shizuka. Nice to see you're up and walking…"

"Kuran.." she said sweetly before turning back to me. "Oh Jadalyn, I am sad you had to witness that but he's dead…I couldn't have asked for more than that…" She nodded to Ichiru. "You did well…"

I began to tremble again, that same hazy red began covering my vision. "What…what did he DO to YOU!"

"He killed everything that I loved. Him and those…those disgusting vampire hunters." She said simply. "So I set out to find my revenge…"

"You _lied_! You said you were just thirsty!"

"Thirsty? I didn't lie. I was thirsty, for revenge." She winked. "And now I've gotten it."

I turned back to Zero's unmoving form. She loved to steal didn't she? She stole Ichiru from Zero. She stole his mother and father. And now she stole Zero from me. Well she wasn't going to steal anything anymore. I turned around and lunged for her but something caught me by the back of my shirt.

"I think you'd be more suited here. I'll take care of Shizuka. You take care of Ichiru." Kaname said lightly. He plopped me down in front of him. "I'm sure this anger you're feeling could be directed to that traitorous brother of Zero's"

I could feel the rage again. "They're stealing from me…"

"And there he is again, about to steal Yuki away from you. I trust you'll retrieve her safely?"

I cracked my knuckles and smirked. "Leave him to me…" And then Kaname was gone. I could hear shuffling and clinking as the fight between him and Shizuka started but my eyes were for Ichiru. He however was fidgeting. His eyes kept wandering from me to undoubtedly the fight. Yuki whimpered slightly.

"Ichiru you seem distracted suddenly." I said. "Feeling afraid? Or is that remorse for killing your brother."

"I cannot feel anything…" His eyes focused on me and I crouched onto the balls of my feet.

"I bet I know something I could make you feel."

I threw my self forward. He'd move and then I'd take him by surprise if I could keep up with him. I'd snap his neck and Yuki will be fine. Then I'd hide her until Kaname came for her. All would be well.

But again, fate decided to prove me wrong.

_Squelch…_

"W-what…"

"Hmph. You really think I'm going to fail?" I heard him say. Everything seemed to fly forward in slow motion. I saw blood pepper my vision and I saw Yuki's eyes go wide with fear. His sword. I could feel it in my stomach. I could feel it come out my back and the pain. Oh god the pain. My hands wrapped around the sword and I gagged.

"You…bastard…"

He smiled up at me and I looked down. My feet were dangling from maybe a foot or so from the ground.

_Well I can't get to him like this…unless I…._

"She'll die." He said, his voice taking on a tone of amusement. "And you will watch. You—"

"Jadalyn…."

I felt a surge of something prickly in me when I heard my name.

"Jadalyn… Save Yuki…"

I turned my head around and couldn't believe it.

Zero was on his hands and knees coughing and panting. "Zero!..." I called.

"Save her…that's an order!" The words were like having God read a commandment to me. When he looked up I saw the side of his neck and it was glowing.

_His mark…_

Then my neck seemed to catch on fire. I started to scream. These two sources of pain almost became too much for me to handle but just as quickly as it came it was gone. In that moment I saw only one goal.

_Save Yuki. And I know just what to do…_

"Yuki…close your eyes please."

She looked at me in fear. "Why…."

I smiled at her, hoping that she'd trust me enough to listen. "Because you're my best friend and I don't want you to see me any other way. Please."

I heard Ichiru laugh but I was too focused on her. "_Please_ Yuki, just humor me this one time." She let her eyes flutter close and I smirked and turned to Ichiru. I gripped the sword firmly now and pulled myself forward. The sword made a horrible squelching noise, ripping through my flesh but the pain…the pain was like having a bad cramp. It was bearable.

"You disgusting…" I started. **Pull**. "self-righteous"** Pull.** "Traitorous…" **Pull.** "Thief…"

He was a thief…thieves went to hell.

**Pull.**

"Thief…"

His horrified eyes stared back into mine as I pulled myself along the sword and I smirked and reached out a hand to the one holding onto Yuki. "Yuki whatever you do, do not move. Do not open your eyes."

**Crunch**

"Argghh!" I smirked with satisfaction as the bones in his arm snapped in my little hand and his arm dropped. I reached out with my other hand and grabbed his neck. Yuki was safe now and I'd kill him. I'd steal from him just like he stole from me.

"Ichiru…"

His voice rang loud and clear.

_That sounds like Shizuka…Kaname must've finally got her._

But that thought seemed to frighten Ichiru and he raised his hand. It collided with my face. He then proceeded to raise his sword up and fling it down successfully throwing me across the room. I hit the wall with a thud and felt my self fall until I hit the floor. Yuki was running to Zero but I didn't see Ichiru. Instead he was running to aid Shizuka who had fallen, her eyes wide and her beautiful white gown stained red. I smiled a little.

_Awe…game over…_

Kaname jumped back, an irritated look on his face as Ichiru dove past him, scooping her up her limp body. Kaname seemed annoyed.

"Jadalyn."

"Yeah?"I coughed out.

"I thought you had killed this vermin…"

_Face palm._

I stood up the best I could. "Hey, my only orders were to save Yuki and…" I glanced over and she had Zero supported the best she could with her little frame. Her lips were moving and his were too. He raised his hand and ruffled her hair weakly. "Looks like I did what I was supposed to. They're all yours buddy" I coughed some and groaned, leaning back against the wall.

"I'll get you all back for this. I swear…" Ichiru said. He sidestepped Kaname's attack and jumped…out the window…and into the night.

Really…Kaname realllllyyyy? Did you just let them go?

I was about to reprimand him when he turned around and offered me a small smile.

"I knew I could count on you."

"Huh?"

Kaname walked over to me, his eyes soft now, not the hard cold chocolate from a moment ago. "I knew you were special. And I'm always right. You manage to perform beyond a level that I expected you too."

_IS HE GIVING ME KUDOS FOR WHIPPING ASS!_

He chuckled at my incredulous look. "Why so surprised? Or did you surprise yourself tonight?" I think it may be both honestly, I admitted in my head. Our conversation was cut short when Yuki successfully arrived over to us. Her eyes were still wet and her hands were smeared with blood.

"Yuki…" Kaname wrapped his arms around her as I steeled myself to support Zero's weight. We both watched in silence the exchange and she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. Her sobs became audible and I frowned.

_I hope those tears aren't because of me…_

I frowned even more when her sobs became painful. Like they were coming from wayyy down deep in her heart. I would've said something but the nasty amount of blood I had lost caused me to become light headed and speech seemed to be out of my reach at the moment.

"We should get you three to the chairman's private quarters and get you all checked out and cleaned up." Kaname said, releasing Yuki. "Zero. Jadalyn. Those wounds have got to get checked out. I'm still amazed your still standing Jadalyn"

I blinked for a moment and looked down and felt my heart stop. My shirt was ripped open and I could see my belly. It was pale in comparison to the rich red that stained it and I could actually see the hole.

_Shitttttttt_

"Heh, guess your right. And its weird. I didn't even hurt that much. I've had more pain from a PMS cramp…"

I heard a giggled. It was small and Yuki's eyes were wet again. She let another one slip and soon she was consumed in giggles.

**Slap**

"Really Zero, did you have to face palm? I was being serious!" but I could tell my words had no affect on that grin I could see through his hair. Even Kaname sported a small amused smirk.

"We're standing in a room of blood and I crack a PMS joke and you all LAUGH!"

Yuki snorted and burst into more laughter. I even felt Zero's shoulders shaking from laughter.

"Damn you people…" I muttered and Kaname chuckled. He suggested that we all leave before I crack another joke and I accidentally murder Yuki by laughter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuki's POV<strong>_

I couldn't stop laughing. Honestly. I was so happy to see that after this everyone was still the same. Zero was alive, Kaname was ok and most importantly…Jadalyn…even underneath all the dried blood and past the wound in her stomach…she hadn't changed.

_They're all still ok…_

I had never seen Jadalyn that way. She was so sure. So angry…so determined to save me…

I'll admit, I snuck a peek when she told me not too and I will forever be horrified but what I saw. What she did for me.

But for now even I'll be ok. Because since I can do nothing else, I'll give them a since of serenity.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jadalyn's POV<strong>_

It seemed hours later when I finally found my self in a bathroom with Yuki and Zero. Me and Zero were shoved forcefully onto stools. Zero sat in only his pants and I was forced to strip down completely and was wrapped in a fluffy white towel.

Don't get me wrong, the towel provided great coverage but I'd never felt so naked in my life. (Maybe cause Zero was sitting not to far away…)I'm 18 and never once was completely naked in my own house if I wasn't showering and completely alone.

Yuki brought in several towels and wet them with hot water. "Jadalyn…do you mind?" she asked timidly. She had a wet towel in her hand and was hovering close to Zero who hadn't spoke nor really lifted his head since we left that room. I was allowed to quickly rinse off so I could have my bandages applied but my hair and my face, I knew, still had to look horrible…

And I wouldn't look in the mirror. Oh no…I couldn't bare the sight of myself….

Instead I caught the towel she flung at me with a smile along with a brush that almost took my eye out. She set to work cleaning Zero gently starting with his chest. His wounds had all but healed and she started to patch them up too. I got up and stumbled over to the sink, clutching my big towel to me. I rubbed the wet one over my face and when I pulled it back I was happy to see that there wasn't much red. I set to work on cleaning the dried blood off.

"Yukkkiiii!" I blinked and looked over at her and she was looking at the door.

"That must be the headmaster…" I said. "You better go see want he wants before he flings the door open." I laughed at her apologetic look.

"Do you mind…" she said, gesturing to Zero.

"Not at all."

She left the room quickly and I grabbed a fresh towel, wet it with hot water and then pulled my stool over to him. I didn't say anything but I started at his neck, where she had left off.

"Thank you…" he said suddenly and I jumped.

"For what?" I said. "I mean, I'm just being nice. I'm naked and in a towel. Do you know how hard it is to keep this thing tied up and clean you at the same time?" I brushed the cloth on his neck, over his mark and his hand came up and grabbed mine.

"No…for saving Yuki…and me…" He held me there a moment then let go.

"Especially me…"

I blinked and then I laughed. "You were dying Zero. Who would've left you lying there?" I squeezed some water into his hair and moved it out of his eyes. I turned his head toward me and saw his face. His eyes were soft and his gaze was…I don't even know. He reached a hand up to my cheek and I leaned into his touch. He stood up and I dropped the towel in surprise.

"Zero…"

His other hand came and rested on my neck and I frowned. I suddenly realized where this was going. I tilted my head to the side and stretched it out.

"Here…I don't know how much demon blood and satiate a vampires thirst but it can't be for long…"

But he didn't bite me. Instead he pulled me into a hug. When he pulled back he cupped my face in his hands.

"I saw what you did for Yuki…"

I shivered. "That must have looked horrible right?" I offered. "I bet if it were like, around sunset, I would've looked so cool…"

He didn't even smile so I turned around quickly, toward the sink and looked down. "I need to do something with my hair…" I reached out for the brush but it was suddenly gone. Instead I felt the bristles brush past my scalp.

"Zero?..."

He kept sifting my hair and brushing and we sat in silence for a long time. I continued to wipe down my face and my fingers nails and what not and after about a few minutes I felt satisfied that I was clean.

"I bet I look tons better!" I quipped.

"Why don't you just look in the mirror?" he said quietly.

I flinched.

I never wanted to look in the mirror again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zero's POV<strong>_

When I finished brushing her hair it spilled about her pale skin silky smooth and clean. I looked at her in the mirror but she wasn't looking back. In fact she hadn't looked up once.

"I bet I look tons better!" she said happily.

"Why don't you just look in the mirror", I offered and her eyes widened. It was as if she was afraid to look in the mirror. As if she was afraid that when she looked…

_That she wouldn't see her self staring back…Its understandable. She impaled herself on a sword. She killed someone with her bare hands. She controlled death for the first time and I bet she's scared stiff. And the look in her eyes when she thought I was dead…_

"Yuki look at herself…" I tried to tilt her head up. God she was stubborn.

"No"

"Jadalyn…" I warned her.

"No!" she answered even more forcefully but I noticed her playful smirk. Alrighty then, if she wants to play that way.

"But I need you too, ok cause I have this cut on my forehead that I can't see and I need to know if it looks bad."

"I'm sure it can't be—DAMNT IT ZERO!" she yelled.

_She actually fell for it and looked in the mirror?_

She fumed for a moment before he nodded for her to look at herself. She did and sighed in relief. "God I thought I'd look like a monster…" She touched her neck and seemed shocked. The same mark that was on my neck now was on hers. Although I was concerned about that, I was more concerned about her words.

"You could never be a monster Jadalyn…" I said, half out of shock. I wrapped an arm around her body and used the other to tilt her chin up. "You were amazing and I want you to get a really good look at yourself…"

And in that moment, I realized something.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"You were shot in the head…" Yuki had told me. I brushed my fingers across her forehead and swooped away her bangs to see pale unmarked skin.

"Yes I was" She answered with a crooked smile.

"Yagari did it, didn't he?"

"Ugh, yes."

"That's my fault." She frowned at this. "I'm sorry Jadalyn…" I pulled her to me and hugged her from behind. I remembered the feeling that I had when I first learned this. That horrible moment of panic that almost consumed me. The thought of losing her…was just too much. I turned her around.

_If she was gone I would've been sad. If she was gone….if she was gone…I'd be alone.._

Her eyes got big. "Zero…" she whispered.

_I'd be alone if she left. She never asked questions. It was as if she'd just hold my hand just to let me know that I had the support, even if that meant she'd get drug into the hell of my life. I bet she'd do it. Yes…I'd be alone if she left …._

"Zero, what are you doing?" she asked.

_I can't let her go._

I didn't expect us to be so close. My face was just inches from mine and her mouth was parted slightly. Those lips. This girl. A drug in so many ways. I touched my lips to hers and knew that this was something I couldn't let go of, no matter how much danger I put her in. Her lips pushed back and suddenly I had to have her.

I didn't want to.

I knew I **shouldn't** be.

But I gripped her tighter and deepened the kiss. She threw her arms around my neck and I breathed in deep.

"Cherry blossoms…" I said against her lips. That's what she smelled like to me. She whimpered and released my neck and before I knew it she had hopped onto the counter and she had pulled me back, this time the kiss more needy. Tempting. Wanting. We broke apart for air when I heard her sniffle.

"Jadalyn…"

She was crying and my heart broke a little. "What's wrong…"

It took a few minutes. She was doing her best to compose herself and she finally whispered, "I thought I'd lost you…"

When she looked at me it was desperate and afraid. This was a side of her I had never once seen. I soft side.

This was Jadalyn.

**Click.**

**Swoosh.**

"Oh I uh….." I looked over my shoulder and Jadalyn squeaked and little and drew herself up into a ball as if to hide herself using me. Yuki had returned but she was only halfway through the door. There was a bright blush on her cheeks. "I'll just go..."

Then it hit me.

_This must look highly inappropriate. Jadalyn…_

I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks. "Jadalyn….are you wearing anything under that towel?..." I realized that if she had both hands around my neck, then what was holding her towel up…

"KYAAA!" I heard her squeal.

Yes, this had to look very bad…

* * *

><p><strong>Because I have such great fans I decided to like, super write until i got this up today :D Sadly Sebastian won't be joining us at all for the closing of this chapter today. He's off to round up Grell, William, the Undertaker, his young master Ceil and his servants and a few other people. <strong>

**You see me and Sebastian have a wonderful surprise for you all, although it take about ten more chapters before I can give it too you ;) So be good readers ok? **

**Sebastian is working very hard and he's very excited about this ^_^ I'm sure we'll be ready reallllll soon. You won't be disappointed. **

**He's one hell of a butler.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I JUST OWN NOTHING OK! ARE YOU HAPPY! *sniffle***

**Special Thanks to:**

**Eien no Akumu**

**myviolaismylife27**

**Mystique Madjik**

**XIzumi-Chan**

**Naruto Addik**

**I love all my reviewers however so don't forget that!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The blush in my cheeks seemed to be absolutely <em>permanent<em>. No matter what I did to make it fade it just came right back. To make it worse, Cross wouldn't let me go search for something suitable to stay in and that Kaname would return with sleepwear so instead I was stuck with one of Cross's white button up shirts. It was huge and came past my knees but at least it was more decent than that blasted towel.

At the moment Head Master cross was draped over me, lavishing me in attention; poking and prodding to make sure I was ok. Zero laid back on the couch, his arm draped over his face and unmoving. He finally had a chance to fully shower and slipped into one of Cross's many pairs of black slacks and only that. Yuki was bustling about in the bathroom.

"Kaname told me what happened…" Cross said suddenly, his voice dropping from the normal high pitched girly one he had. He squatted in front of me. "Thank you Jadalyn…"

I blinked for a moment. "Thank…you?" I asked.

"I would have either lost my son or both my daughters…" (At this I blushed again. He still considered me his _daughter?_) He put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm so glad you were there to protect them. Kaname is ever so grateful"

"Kaname…"

All thoughts of the blush worthy incident in the bathroom were swept from my mind. Yuki told me earlier and about what happened with her and how she ran off to fetch Kaname. How he seemed to have been strolling outside the moon dormitories and… (This, she confided in me) how he seemed to be waiting for her.

_If that's the case…then Kaname HAS been playing a game this whole entire time. _

"Tch. Don't tell me you're about to fall in love with the guy like Yuki." Zero scoffed at me, his form tense.

"No…" I said rolling my eyes and he relaxed. "I'm just thinking…"

I was thinking about a lot of this. Like _what_ exactly Kaname could be planning and how far he was going to go to win his dangerous game. And Zero…and our little exchange and exactly what it all meant.

Cross excused himself to go start a light breakfast and at the word breakfast I gasped.

"What time is it!"

"8 am. Why?" I heard the headmaster say. I lay back in the chair I was in and groaned.

"How long have we been awakeeee…" I whined. I heard the head master laugh and pouted. "Seriously! I even think Zero's asleep!"

As if to prove my point he gave a particularly loud snore. I scowled at him all comfortable and what not. Lucky ass. I was sitting in the chair across from him, my feet tucked underneath me.

"If you want to head back past the bathroom I have a spare bedroom." Cross called.

_Thank God!_

I pulled myself from the chair, careful of my bandages, and shuffled down the hall, still scowling at Zero's form. It didn't take me long before I reached the room. It was quite bare but good enough to sleep in.

I left the door cracked and almost collapsed into the cool sheets. The pillow was delightfully cool as I snuggled into it. The shirt itself was ok to sleep into being not too thick but not too thin. I stretched out and would've fallen straight asleep if I hadn't noticed Zero standing in the door way. I emitted some sort of frightened noise and he chuckled.

"Didn't scare ya did I?" he said.

I shook my head no. "Is there something you need?"

He opened and closed his mouth several times. "I was bored…"

_Liar._

"You were sleeping…" I dead panned. I crawled out of bed and padded over to him. He wasn't looking at me. There was something more to this…and I thought we were past all this.

"Alright…I was lonely…" he grumbled. I reached up and pulled his face around.

"And?" I said. When he finally looked at me I frowned at his face. "You thought I had left…"His head dipped back down again. "Zero…Zero I'm not going anywhere…" I tried to assure him. It seemed to do the opposite.

"You don't know what that did to me. How it made me feel to see you that way…and to know…that…"

"That what?" I pressed.

"That it was my fault…"

So he thought it was his fault…

"Zero…this is in my blood. Being a demon has always been who I am." I began tugging him to the bed although he was being quite stubborn. I shoved him down and sat beside him. "If you think that I made that contract with you for any other reason other than to keep you alive than your wrong..."

At this he frowned more. "Jadalyn, if I hadn't have slipped up you wouldn't have had to do so in the first place. I'm sorry…I'm a monster of the worst kind…"

"Stop it!" I growled at him. "Listen to me Zero even if you weren't in danger. If you simply wanted to protect Yuki. Protect this school, Cross, yourself I would've bound myself to you. I'm…I'm sorry it was under such pressing circumstances but what's done is done…I don't want your soul Zero…" I turned his face to me again. "I really don't. We will find out something to do. You gave me this power that I needed and so far things are going well."

His eyes were large and wide, just staring at me. I didn't want him doubting me and it broke my heart that he would think I would just leave like that. "Don't fear anything ok?" I poked him. "Not even the vampire side of you." He opened his mouth to protest. "But nothing Zero. Me, Cross, Yuki, and even Yagari will do what we can to prevent your fall to a level E."

He shut his mouth and sighed, his shoulders slumping. Then slowly he reached into his pocked and produced a tiny little shot gun and handed to me, his face solemn. "And just in case you reach a cross roads and there's nothing you can do…Jadalyn."

"No…" I was shocked. How could he ask me? "I will not…" but he took my hand and laid the gun in it. He pleaded with me and my heart clenched. I agreed only because of my confidence in the fact that I'm sure there was something that could be done. I tucked the gun under the mattress and couldn't suppress my smile at his yawn.

"So even the almighty Zero needs sleep huh?"

He scowled at me and I laughed, standing up. "Take the bed, I'll take the couch." I started toward the door but he stopped me, pulling me back into his lap on the bed.

"Don't go…stay here with me…" he whispered. "Until I fall asleep."

"Of course."

Zero hugged me close and I shifted into a comfortable position prepared for a long wait but honestly, it took less then five minutes before I heard him snoring. I twisted a little to look up at his dozing face.

_He's looks so peaceful when he sleeps._

His chest rose and fell. So calm. I laid my head against his chest and just listened to his heart beat. I didn't mean to let myself doze but before I knew it, I was out like a light.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Regular POV<span>**

Kaname sat back in his chair in his dark study. In front of my lay a new chess game. He'd been staring at it for some time now. The black and white pieces seemed to taunt him at his lack of movement and he frowned.

"How to proceed.." he questioned himself. He waited a moment longer before a smug smile tugged at his thin lips. He reached out and with a delicate hand began rearranging the pieces. When he was done, the black and white pieces at been intermingled with each other except for his king and queen. The long white figures stood alone but right down the board was the other king and only thing blocking it was his own white pawn. He picked up his king and queen together and moved them down the board. He picked up the white pawn and replaced it with his king and sat his queen off to the side. Picking up his pawn he wrapped his delicate fingers around it and squeezed until it was reduced to nothing but white dust.

"Oh I'm sorry…" he said to no one. He blew the dust off the board and smirked to himself as he knocked the black king from his spot onto the floor; in its place he put his white king.

"There now…game over." He said. He went to grab his white queen when he realized with mild amusement that it was right beside the white knight another white pawn.

"Hm. Now when'd you two get there?" He picked the knight up and sat it somewhere off on the other side of the board

"Hm. Checkmate..."

Kaname glanced back at his partially opened curtains and the bright sun that shone through it. He turned around and chuckled to himself.

His white pawn was no longer with his queen but with the knight.

"Looks like no matter what I do, you're always going to come back."

* * *

><p><strong>Jadalyn's POV<strong>

I hadn't meant to really fall asleep. I had only meant to stay there until he slipped under so when I woke up the sun was filtering in past the curtains and I almost jolted up right.

_Damn! _

I looked back at Zero's face and it was smooth and peaceful. I smiled.

_I bet that will be the best sleep he's ever gotten._

I could've stared all day but I heard the door knob jostle and I turned around. Yuki sheepishly shuffled into the room, blushing.

"I was just checking if you're ok? Kaname brought you some clothes…." They were tucked under her arm. "If you want I can leave them here…"

"Nah, I'll change in the bathroom" I slid off the bed and Zero fell with a soft thump over on his side and groaned but he didn't wake up. I laughed. I walked over to Yuki and shut the door quietly behind me. I stretched and flinched when I felt a nasty sharp pain in my abdomen.

"Ouch…" Yuki gave me a concerned look and I shrugged it away. "It'll be fine" She nodded sheepishly and handed me the clothes without a word. Yuki was younger than me, that's for sure, but sometimes she seemed so much more mature than me. She was slowly becoming my best friend.

_No. She's past that mark already._

I smiled. It was true. I am amazed at the things she'd go through for people. I dropped the clothes and threw my arms around her.

"J-Jadalyn?..."

"Thank you…Yuki"

She was quiet for a moment.

"Yuki…promise me." I pulled away. "Promise me that if I have to leave…you'll take care of Zero…"

She looked at me, eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

"Just promise me…"

"But…you and him…I thought…"

I hot blush crept into my cheeks. "You saw that huh?..."

She nodded but this time she was the one smiling. "You give Zero even more purpose. Just like I do what I do for him and Kaname. Kaname does things for me. Now Zero can do things for you."

_For me?_

I looked at her quizzically and she just shrugged. "Go get dressed" she ordered. "You look so improper right now"

I looked down at the dress shirt and frowned.

I thought I looked rather _cute._

As I walked off to the bathroom Yuki called after me. "Kaname will be here soon so you might wanna hurry!"

"Tch. If he's a real gentleman he'll wait for a lady"

"Then I must not be much of a gentleman than am I?" I heard a voice from behind me say and I squeaked.

"Kaname!"

"Or does that mean that you're not much of a** lady**?" this time he smirked and I blushed hotly. He looked me up and down and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'and you're proving my point even as we speak'.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"To simply check on you" he said off-ishly. "After all, I must give you proper thanks for taking care of Yuki"

I frowned. "You should be thanking Zero. Without his order, I wouldn't have been able to do it"

I looked at him and he too was frowning. "Hey, don't blame me. But a gentleman would know when to overstep his pride before he stumbles over it."

"Good thing then that I hardly ever stumble." He replied. I sighed heavily.

"I want to get dressed." I voiced but he didn't bother moving.

"We have much to discuss."

I glared. Well, since he said I wasn't much of a lady. I threw the clothes down on the ground and picked up the pair of underwear and pants. The pants were a nice white with a black belt but I kept the shirt on. Kaname's face tinted just a fairly small shade of red and I smirked when I turned around to slip into the bra.

"Now what were you saying?"

"Are you done being indecent?"

"Are you done being an asshole?"

He glowered at me for a moment before sighing. "Jadalyn we're getting no where with this. I simply come to ask a favor. Keep an eye on her for me? You're the closest to her so you'll know if anything goes wrong"

Was he really asking me to be his spy?

"And why can't you just ask her if she's ok?"

"Because she will lie. It's as simply as that" he said. Hm.

"Well," I countered, "If that's the case then I will do it, but under one condition. Zero is the same Zero. If we don't find a way to fix him he'll fall to a level E and…"

"And what?" he asked. The tone in which he said it catered to the thought that he could really care less. I felt appalled at his tone and took a step back, furious. "How—"

"I didn't say I wouldn't save him Jadalyn."

I fixed him with an angry stare. "So what, you're only doing it because of your _game_? Is it that important to you?"

"It's important to you too." He stated. "After all you want to go back home, am I correct. You want to find your father, if I'm right."

"He isn't my father…apparently." But I couldn't seem cold. "But…" He was the man who nourished me. Held me. Called me princess and would gallop into my room when I was a kid on a wooden horse. I'd be dressed up in a princess outfit and he'd be my knight in..well..aluminum foil but I didn't care.

"Even if that's the case you still depend on this very game. However…" his eyes cut to the door I came out of where Zero was sleeping. "If certain things are holding you back then I see that you couldn't really care…but listen to me. You are my pawn. If I don't need you then I'll flick you off the board…"

"Tch…"

I couldn't believe him. "You bi-polar schizophrenic sociopathic bitch-ass cheese head!"I blurted. He eyed me at my odd choice of words but I didn't care. "What part do I play in this grand master game of yours anyway?"

I saw the corners of his lips lifted into a wry smile. "That's why I'm here."

* * *

><p>Yuki had stepped out to go to town with Yagari (I can only wonder just how they were getting along) and me and Kaname were sitting at the table in the kitchen. He began to explain a lot of things to me, one in particular thing that really had my attention. My family's killer.<p>

"Rido Kuran" he said firmly. For a moment I didn't see the connection but when I did…

"Kuran! Kaname…"

"Yes Yes…" he slid back into his chair. "I know." He took a pale hand and put it to his face. "He's out for revenge. He sought a weapon that couldn't be defeated. Something that would…how should I put this…"bend to his every whim" Something that could destroy on command."

Every word he said was an arrow in my heart. With each description I could only see me as the only other possible object. I looked at Kaname and bit my lip. "Rido was looking for me?"

"Yes Jadalyn…what weapon more potent than someone with meaning. For instance say you made a contract with Rido. No one could stop you…or him. It would be devastating. And this—"he reached forward and grabbed my right hand. I almost didn't recognize the bright red stone on my finger. "This ring is his way of finding you."

_He'll come for me…Awww shit…._

I heard Kaname shuffle and stand and I woke up from my little panic attack. "Keep a sharp eye" he warned me. "things are literally about to go to hell"

"Haven't they already?" I moaned. He chuckled. "Go Jadalyn…he'll wake soon. I'm amazed at how well he's doing but…"

I tensed. "But what?"

"Stay by his side."

"You're asking a lot of me lately Kuran."

"It's not like you can't handle it demon."

I flinched at his cruel smile and stood up. He left and I slid back into the room where Zero started to shift in his sleep. Zero would have to start turning. And Kaname…he promised. Zero grumbled and I leaned against the wall by the bed, watching.

_He's so …. Normal….when he sleeps._

He mumbled something about spiders on roller skates when he finally bolted up in bed. I almost burst into laughter and had to cover my mouth. He must have heard my snickering cause when he turned to me he glared.

"Awe come now Zero!" I said playfully. "How did you expect me to not get some entertainment out of that?"

He frowned and flopped back onto the bed. My laughter finally quelled and I sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back onto his stomach.

"We gotta get up. Things to do. Places to go." I mumbled but he didn't answer. When I cut my eyes to look at him he looked deep in thought.

"Zero…what are you thinking about?"

"Ichiru"

The name shocked me into silence.

"Jadalyn…there are some things that I think we've neglected to tell each other." He propped his head up. "Now may be the time to do so. Might come in handy later…"

I frowned at the thought of reliving the nightmare that brought me here but one glance at the bright scarlet ring on my finger and I realized, I had no choice.

*TIME SKIP FOR ABOUT TWO HOURS!* (lol. Sorry but that would've been too much to write!)

I blinked for a moment then wiped away the intruding tear that managed to escape my eyes. Zero held me and I just felt numb. Reliving the moment was worse than I thought. But even my story couldn't beat Zero's. We sat in the quiet of the room for a few moments.

"Its well into the evening," I said softly. While we were talking I realized there were some crucial points that I wanted to look up and there was only one place I knew to get the right information.

Not that I was going to tell Zero this.

"We'll have to report to the gates sooner or later." He groaned. He sat up and so did I we looked at each other for a moment before his cheeks flush.

"You're indecent…" he muttered.

"What!" I looked down. I was entire clothed. "Nothing showing!" I glared. "Meanie!"

He stood up walked past me and grumbled something about "tight shirts" and "too many curves" and I blinked.

"Ohhhhh" wait… "This isn't a tight shirt!" I yelled after him.

"Then damnit you have too many curves!" He yelled back.

_Well hell. Never that I would ever hear that in my life…_

* * *

><p><strong>Kaname's POV<strong>

I flipped through the books on my desk. I knew nothing held any more information than I extracted but I had hoped that something would pop up. Something I missed before. In order to put my plan into action several things had to happen.

_But first…Zero needs to snap a little. And soon._

And I wasn't looking forward to it either.

* * *

><p><strong>Zero's POV<strong>

I wasn't long before I finally caught up with Yuki. I grabbed a white shirt on my way out and slid it on along with some shoes. Yuki, being the over achiever she was, was dressed in her school uniform.

"Nice to see you up and about!" she said, smiling. I shrugged. Well. What was I supposed to say?

"We've missed a whole day of class…" she said to herself. "This is going to look horrible on my grades."

"We just fought a giant bloody death match.." I said in awe, "and all you can think about is your grades?" Really? This girl was just…just…argh.

She flushed a bright red. "Well…" We walked a little longer in silence before Yuki spoke again.

"Where's Jadalyn?" she asked timidly.

"Probably back in the room" I said. She stopped in her tracked and startled me. When I turned around her face was fully flushed red.

"Zero are you and Jadalyn…" she struggled with her words and I didn't understand a damned bit of it.

"Spit it out already" I grumbled.

She jumped a little and then touched the tips of both her index fingers together. At first I thought she was just thinking but then the fingers twisted around each other and I caught on.

"Oh! Well ah…." I willed the red to not heat my cheeks. "Um….well…"

"You need her right?" she said. By now the childish façade she had was gone. "She's to you like what I am to Kaname-sama right?" she asked again. I couldn't deny it because she was totally right. But I wouldn't say it.

No.

Because Jadalyn honestly didn't deserve it.

"Well Kiryu?" I heard his smug voice before I saw him. "Do you? Are you THAT smitten with her?"

He walked up behind Yuki and draped his arms over her shoulders. Bastard.

"No…" I grumbled out. It was a lie. But it was worth telling. Kaname chuckled.

"What's wrong Zero?" I was going to give him a few choice words when it hit me.

_Thump Thump._

The searing pain in my throat gripped me so hard I almost collapsed. _Shit!_

I swallowed hard and ignored Yuki who was asking me if I was ok. The fire was starting to subside.

But I took a deep breath…

And regretted it immediately.

Cherry blossoms.

"Hey everyone! I have returned." I heard her cheery voice but I couldn't focus on nothing but how she smelt.

Intoxicating.

_I thought the blood would stop this! _

No…it only stalled it longer than human blood.

"Zero..?" Her voice was closer. She peeked around me and her eyes widened. Her hand slipped into mine and it was like electricity was surging from her fingertips.

"Excuse us…" I heard her say. She started pulling me from them, mumbling something. I stumbled after her. She was whispering feverishly to her self and then uttered an "Ah-ha!" before dragging me someone. Before I knew it we were in the safety of the trees. I leaned against one taking ragged breaths as she went to pull aside her white shirt.

"Bite me…" she said firmly. I frowned.

"No…it will…get all over your shirt…" She scowled at me.

"You're so damn stubborn." But her scowl didn't divert the rosy pink in her cheeks that seemed to be permanent. "Close your eyes…"

I blinked, thirst temporarily forgotten. "What?"

"Close them!" she yelled and I jumped a foot in the air. I did shut them firmly and there was some rustling. She walked over to me and she whispered for me to bite her. When I opened my eyes her back was flush against my chest. Her skin was creamy and the black lace of her bra…

"Jadalyn!"

She had no shirt on…

"What the hell!"

She pulled her hair over one side of her shoulder and was twisting it in her fingers nervously. "I hung it up in the tree there. See. Now if you're really careful it won't matter if it gets on my bra. I'll be fine so hurry up. Ok? The night class will get here soon."

Indeed the sun was starting to drop. I reached a hand up and laid it in the crook of her neck. A fire flared within me but it wasn't due too much to the thirst. Her skin yielded to my touch and I trailed my finger from the nook of her ear to her collar bone and she shivered. I leaned down unable to control the sudden gentle kisses I was placing on her. The more I kissed, the more she shivered. I wrapped my arms around her waist and I don't know…I guess you could call it _"purred"_ at the fact that it too was bare.

"Zero stop it!" she stuttered. "Jeez, you vampires are so hard to deal with! I say bite me, you almost rape me!"

I laughed a little and found the crook of her neck. It throbbed with her rushing pulse, grazed a fang over it and was delighted when she twitched a little.

"Zero…" She warned.

I grazed it again and she gave me my treat.

"Just bite me" She was panting slightly and I smiled. Well, since she offered….

I dug my fangs into her neck and she arched her back somewhat.

_So delicious…_

My taste buds were assaulted by the warm thick liquid that I was thirsting for. She began squirming underneath me and mewling a bit but I held her still. It didn't take much before I was full and I licked up the stray droplets of blood. I could feel everything calming down now and I sighed into her neck.

"I'm sorry" I muttered but she didn't speak. "Is something wrong?" Silence. "Jadalyn! Did I do something?"

"Do you mean what you're still doing?" she squeaked slightly. She was looking straight down and when I looked over her shoulder I saw to male hands, each situated on each of her—

"Oh god!" I slide from behind her in shock. She was still blushing when she tried to cover herself up. "Jadalyn I'm so sorry…"

She chuckled nervously. "Any more blood on my neck?" she asked and when I shook my head no she reached for her shirt and slid it on. She glanced at my horrified expression and she took a little humor from it.

"Zero its ok, just next time…don't go squeezing them and what not when you bite me…" She didn't give me another chance apologize when she grabbed my hand. There was a sudden uproar of female voice and she face palmed.

"We left Yuki to handle those bimbos…" I said. She offered me a smile and started running ahead of me.

"I'll beat you there!" she quipped our small incident forgotten and I chased after her, actually laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaname's POV<strong>

As I walked through the gates in the twilight of the day I realized that two people were missing.

_My knight and my pawn._

Maybe things were actually speeding up on their own accord...either way we needed more momentum. Demon blood will only increase his thirst and even Jadalyn won't be able to soothe it. There's only one person's blood that could save him.

But until then I'd have to keep pushing him. I knew if I did, Yuki would notice but sooner or later, she'd understand.

Preferably sooner.

I'm patient and this game was taking **ENTIRELY** too long.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Alrighty everyone, since Sebastian is STILL gone *sniffle* I had to have someone come help me with the closing remarks.<strong>

**Knox: And now why am I here? i'm really busy and I don't get paid for over time...**

**Me:*frowns* Because don't you remember...I'm sad *cries***

**Sebastian: *tsks* Knox, you should know how to treat a lady. Missus are you ok?**

**Me: *glomps* BASSSYYY! Why are you here?**

**Sebastian: I've come to report that your plans are underway. I believe seven or eight more chapters and we'll be ready for them *smirk***

**Me: Oh Sebastian you're just one hell of a butler!**

**Knox: Heyyyy what bout me!**

**Me: Pair up with Grell and I might just like you better..;)**

**Knox:...pair up. Does that mean that I would have to-**

**Me: COME BACK NEXT TIME FOR A GREAT CHAPTER...eh heh...  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

***Important time skip and Author note so please read carefully ***

**[Alright, we've been going day by day so let's skip ahead by a month. It has been very uneventful seeing as they returned to class and Jadalyn successfully took up her duties as a guardian. Her and Zero have become closer and I might have to say he may be a little OOC with her and with Yuki but other than that, he hasn't changed. In this past month Jadalyn has been doing as much research as possible on demonic contracts[the one night she had tried to sneak into the moon dormitories for Kaname's books she got…deterred by a mean looking Kaname XD] and still came up empty handed. She's still searching for a way to go home too! And I'm sorry but I believe this chapter will begin somewhere around chapter 33 in the manga. I'm gonna have to adjust Ichiru in there somewhere also but that's all :D Enjoy.]**

**Ps: I'm speeding a few things up because sooner or later I'm not going to have the luxury of updating frequently as I have. :/ If I don't then it would be like, a month before you guys got the next chapters.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight**

* * *

><p>I groaned, looking down at the pathetic book. <em>Nothing<em>. It felt like years I had been searching for answers when indeed it seemed to only have been a month. Everyday I found a new title in this dumpy library on campus and everyday I was horribly disappointed.

_It's useless. The books I really need are in Kaname's study…and how the hell am I supposed to even get in there!_

I had tried several plans and my most recent one got me thrown from the top of the moon dormitories wearing a chicken suit and a pink tutu.

"heh….man his face was priceless…"

Everything else though, had settled down. Zero's bouts of thirst were becoming more and more spaced out. That was fantastic even though when his thirst did hit him…well lets just say its becoming increasing difficult to satisfy him. Or maybe that was my fatigue talking.

I shut the book in the library and looked out the lone window from my little table. The moon hung up in the sky and I sighed. It would've been another perfect night to get into Kaname's little cubby hole but there wasn't much of anything I could do.

"Tch. Bastard."

Yup, that's one thing that DIDN'T change. Kaname was still Kaname. There was a little part of me that knew that this game of his was still playing along but I wanted to quit it horribly. Things were so peaceful. But Kaname? Noooo it was like he lived now to aggravate Zero. Sometimes I'd catch up to him and he'd be so livid he wouldn't even speak to me. I had to hand it to Kaname though; as much as we fought he was teaching me a lot of new things about my self. Literally our fights were more of lessons than actual fights with all the punching and jumping and throwing. He once threw me through a tree.

That day I was horribly PMS'ing.

That was the only day I ever won against Kaname Kuran.

Since then, keeps his distance on those days.

But that was how it was.

"Hey…"I looked around to see Zero. "It's getting late." I cringed. Now Zero really didn't know about my little research going on so I flipped the book over, spine facing away from him.

"Yeah…I guess we should get going. I'll meet you out front." He shrugged and waved his hand at me as he sauntered lazily off. I put the book back and smiled to myself as I skipped over happily to the front of the library where Yuki had joined Zero. They chatted quietly and when I finally got there I jumped on Yuki.

"Yukiii!" I yelled. Yeah. I finally slipped out of that non responsive old me and Yuki and I clicked even better. Yuki struggled under my arms.

"You're….hurting…demon…strength….." she coughed out and I released her sheepishly. We continued walking on. Our trio was perfect. Everything was okay and when we reached the headmaster's quarters he was still the same too.

"Helllooo my chiiilllldddreeeeennn" he squealed, wiggling around the room waving streamers and throwing confetti.

"Who's birthday is it now?" Yuki whispered and me and Zero shrugged.

"What? Can't I be excited to see my children!" Cross wailed. None of us spoke at all and he trudged off to a corner.

"Well…I smell food" Zero said practically diving onto the table and nearly vacuuming the food up into his never endless stomach. Me and Yuki laughed.

"Pajama's?" I said. And Yuki nodded in agreement and we both shut ourselves up in the extra bedroom. I went over to one of the two drawers that held extra clothes and pulled out a pair of gray shorts and a white tank top and began to get changed. When I looked around however Yuki was still looking.

"Lost your pajama's?"I said in shock. This girl never ceased to amaze me. She gave me a blush and I reached in my drawer and threw her a white button up shirt. "Here, until we can find your actual pajama's." she muttered a shy thank you and proceeded to change. When we were finished I looked over at her and stopped.

"Yuki…"

She looked so adorable swallowed up by that big shirt. It was Zero's of course but still. She blushed and tugged at the edges nervously. "Is it too inappropriate?"

_Even if Kaname was on a murderous rampage he'd stop if she was thrown at him like that._

"No it's…"

A thought hit me. I needed a distraction…

_And if Yuki was it…especially like that then it would be perfect. I'd get into Kaname's study and get out, just that quickly and he'd never be able to stop me. _

"It's perfect…" Her eyes got big. "Yuki…" I said unable to force down my devilish grin. "I need a favor…"

***Few Minutes Later***

"Ohhh no no no no nooooo" Yuki protested while she sat on the bed. "I can't do that Jadalyn! That's…that's…"

"That's what?" I raised an eyebrow and she blushed muttering a 'You know'. Under different circumstances I knew Yuki would jump to help me out but I couldn't tell her. I even begged Kaname and Zero not to say a word. Headmaster and…unfortunately Yagari too. But Yuki…no, Yuki could never know. She valued me and Zero so much that I couldn't bear telling her the terms of our contract and about my eventual unwanted payment.

Not that I intended to keep my contract at all. I had no interesting taking Zero's soul from him but I didn't know if I even had a choice. That's why I was researching how to break the contract. But she wouldn't budge. She was so stubborn thinking that this favor I was asking was apart of mine and Kaname's 'game' we were playing.

"Jadalyn I just can't…"

"Yuki what if…" I swallowed a few times, trying to choose my words carefully. If revealing what I was after would make her yield I'd tell her…or at least I'd tell her a few things. "What if I told you that there may be a book in Kaname's study that might help us heal Zero."

Her eyes grew wide and she seemed to think for a moment.

"Alrighhhhhhtt" she whined frowning. "Kaname will be so upset with me when he finds out what I've done…"

"Kaname? Upset with his little annnggeell?"I said in a sing-song voice. "I doubt it."

She glared at me with a small pout before asking more details and I gladly obliged.

* * *

><p><strong>*next night*<strong>

I stood in the very same room with Yuki and this time Zero was lounged against the door shaking his head.

"Really Jadalyn…are you sure this is going to work?" he said. I smirked.

"Hell yeah!"

Yuki stood in the middle of the room clad in one of Zero's button up black shirts, tugging on the edges again. "Jadalynnn…" she fidgeted. "I don't know if I can do this…"

"You said we had a deal…" I whispered feverishly in her ear while fastening a little black bow into her head.

"Yes yes ok ok."

Zero eyed us weirdly but then his head snapped to the side, looking intensely out the door and down the hallway. "He's here…"

"Damn!" I exclaimed. Zero tossed me the soaking wet rag and I turned to Yuki. "Close your eyes and tilt your head. Hurry. Zero, stall him or something!" I squeezed some of the water out of the towel and onto her eyes and cheeks.

"What are you doing!" she exclaimed. When I was done I smeared some of the water and praised myself for the work.

"Kiryu you're in my way…" I heard out side the door.

"Yuki jump on the bed and just look sad or something!" I scrambled for the window and threw it open. "Uh….you had a nightmare that...that...I don't know he left and never came back!" I put a foot on the ledge as she threw herself onto the bed. The door swung open and I flung myself out the window of the second story window to the awaiting ground. I landed with a soft thud and almost screamed when a pair of hands wrapped around my waist and hoisted me in the shadows. Zero tugged me quietly out of sight and pointed to the window as Kaname leaned out of it, suspiciously surveying before disappearing.

"Let's go before we get caught" I whispered to him.

It didn't take us long before we were heaving ourselves through the window of Kaname's study. I was taken aback, as always when I saw the vast room, books stacked everywhere. Normally it would take an hour or so just to search one half of the room but thankfully I had a plan for that too. Zero was standing by the window gazing out, keeping "watch". I obviously had to "twist" the truth a little about what I was searching for. He thought I was just pulling a prank on Kuran and if it was a chance to upset Kuran, Zero wasn't passing it up.

I started with the book case near his desk and began scanning titles and not one jumped out.

_Damn! If its not on the desk then we did this for nothing._

I shifted the books around on the desk too and there was nothing. "Shit Zero. Its not here…" I was about to suggest we leave when I heard something drop on the floor. I whirled around, thinking it was him but on the other side of the desk, where a chair and a lone little side table was, was a chess set with all the pieces mingled together, a white knight laying on the floor. I walked over and reached down to pick up the piece but when I looked up I noticed an open book on the arm of the lavish chair. I sat the knight back on the board absently and snatched up the book.

_**Contracts of the Underworld**_

I started to tremble as I began flipping through the pages and eventually I came to a section that had been marked by a beautiful purple-ish black bookmark and it read:

**There are several millions of ways to enter into a demonic contract but there are only three ways that it can end. **

**One: The contract is completed in due time and the payment is received by the demon in question which is most likely tied to the life of the contracted.**

**Two: The contract can be brought up short if the contracted is to die of unexpected circumstances therefore immediate payment is due.**

**Three: The most unlikey option is that…**

My heart hit my stomach when I read the last option and I almost wanted to yell. Of course the only option that I could consider would be the one that scared me the most. I was going to keep reading when another chess piece fell and snapped me out of it.

"What is up with these possessed things!" I picked up the fallen white pawn. Suddenly Zero had me by my wrist leading me to the window, a hand over my mouth. I realized that in the quiet there were footsteps coming from outside the door and Zero wrapped another hand around my waist and before I knew it we were drifting through the night air.

"I hope it was worth almost getting caught" Zero grumbled when we landed but I wasn't listening. The blood in my veins ran cold and I realized that there was only one thing left to do.

I was going to have to talk to Yagari…

* * *

><p><strong>Regular POV<strong>

Jadalyn and Zero returned back to the headquarters of the headmaster to find Yuki furiously tugging on a pair of pants.

"Have fun?" Jadalyn said slyly, startling the poor girl. Yuki flushed an even brighter pink.

"We didn't do anything. I had to stall him with everything I could think of" she said exasperated."He thoughts I was crying!" Jadalyn snickered and pouted ever so slightly when Zero shook his head about vengeful females and getting a shower. He started to walk away but at the door he turned around his gaze slipped from one of mild annoyance to questioning.

"I'll be here when you get back…" Jadalyn said softly and he silently left the room.

"I'm amazed that he's opened up so much…" Yuki said, plopping down on the bed and Jadalyn slipped down beside her. "You've worked wonders with him" Jadalyn smiled a little. "So what are you two now?..."

Jadalyn tried to blink the confusion away. "What? Yuki…um…."

"Don't deny it" Yuki said firmly. "It's been a month and you two have been inseparable."

In reality, Yuki was right. When Jadalyn and Zero were alone Jadalyn was always causing Zero to smile. Even to laugh a little. It was then he would relax. Open up a little more. Jadalyn fidgetd.

"Well I—"

"What the hell are you doing here!" Came a angry voice. Yuki and Jadalyn spared a quick glance before both of them clambered out the room, down the hall and into the kitchen. The sight that met them was not at all what they expected.

A very terrified Kaien Cross was underneath the table complaining about the amount of violence he'd witnessed in his life time. Zero stood, gun extended to a familiar boy who stood on the other side of the room. One with lilac colored eyes and a recognizable smirk.

"Ichiru…" Zero said through gritted teeth. He cocked the gun. "Jadalyn, this is an order. Protect Yuki."

* * *

><p><strong>Jadalyn's POV<strong>

I felt the sting in my neck and clamped a hand over the mark.

_Well an order is an order._

I grabbed Yuki's wrist and pulled her back away from the soon to be brawl. I wanted to grab Zero too but…it didn't look like he had any intention of moving anytime soon.

_But I can see why. His brother almost robbed him of everything and then the bastard has the nerve to show up here._

"Well now brother." Ichiru spoke calmly. "Don't act irrationally. That gun only works on vampires and well…" his voice took on one of bitterness. "Shizuka never turned me."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" I spat out which caused Ichiru to focus on me, lips curving into a surprised smirk.

"You're still here are you?" he chuckled in amusement. "Well during my stay here maybe I could interest you in another re-match…"

"Re…match?" I heard Zero say.

At this point Cross crawled from underneath the table and stood between the two looking horribly guilty.

"You didn't…" I gasped. "Headmaster do you KNOW what that boy has done! What he tried to do!"

The headmaster shot me a pained look. "I know Jadalyn dear, but the circumstances stand that I needed to let him attend.

"The circumstances…" I muttered. "You mean Kaname suggested he come here, right?" Cross slid in front of Ichiru frowning.

"Zero…for reasons unknown to you Ichiru will be joining us here at the Academy. He has no further ties with the vampires and—"

"How do you know…" Zero's arm was trembling. His whole frame was shaking. "How do you know. He chose a life with those..those leaches. What will make him—"

"I fell in love with her." Ichiru hissed and the room became silent and cold. Ichiru stepped around Cross to face Zero. "She made me stronger than what I was and doted upon me. It is the only reason I went with here. And you went and had her killed." His face was surprisingly blank. "I have no one to serve and no where to go. Besides…brother." He lifted a finger as if to loving graze Zero's cheek. "I figured we could have some time to bond…" he smirked.

**BLAM!**

I flinched at the sound of the gun. Although no one was hurt and the gunshot solved nothing Zero reached back and grabbed my wrist.

"We're going…" and he pulled me and Yuki from the room. I wrenched my hand from his grasp and shove Yuki toward him.

"You go. I have a few questions for these two." He shot me a somewhat curious look but left without another word.

"So…" I turned to Ichriu. "Happy now? Whatever peace that we found here has been successfully shttered thanks to you."

Ichiru eyes me and smirked. "You thought you found peace? With Kaname Kuran slinking around there will never be any peace" I froze. _Kaname…would he really go that far…_

"Jadalyn…please understand" Cross started, pleading. "There are things that you don't understand and you probably won't." I eyed him, my frustration getting the best of me.

"Then why won't anyone EXPLAIN it to me!" I yelled. "Instead of all the secrets why can't someone just tell me the truth!"

"Maybe because you're doing the same thing?" came the cold voice.

_Well shit._

Kaname stood by the door eyeing me. "Now what was so important that you had to invade my study?"

"What is the point of bringing this monster here?" I said tartly.

"I have my reasons."

"Well I have mine."

"Then this conversation is over" he said, a note of finality in his voice. "I have a few things to discuss—"

"No!" I shouted. "No you will talk to no one. WE are going to talk right now!" I glowered at Cross. "Take your new found pal over there and leave us for a moment _please_" Cross yelped and grabbed Ichiru by his shirt and drug him from the room quickly. Kaname raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well…"

"What is he doing here?"

He took a moment to seat himself at the table. "Shouldn't matter should it. It will benefit me and you and eventually Zero"

"How do you plan on accomplishing that!"

"Does it really matter?" He said coolly. "In three day's time you'll be happily lounging in your home. That's what you want isn't it?"

I frowned. My answer was somewhere between yes and no.

"Now tell me why you were in my study." This time his eyes hardened.

"Oh look at the time!" I said, pretending to yawn. "Its time for bed!" I started for the door quickly.

"You can't stay with him forever Jadalyn."

I probably shouldn't have stopped but I couldn't help myself. I turned to look at him and stuck my tongue out.

"You don't belong here. You know it. I know it." His voice was soft. "And _fate_ knows it too."

He stood up. "Don't lull him into a false sense of security." He raised an eyebrow. "Now about this deal you're going to make with Yagari—"

"Wait!...you know about that.." I said in shock.

"There's only one way out of here Jadalyn and if anything, I'd like to help you."

* * *

><p><em>I cannot believe what I just did…<em>

I was walking out the door of Cross's place but my legs felt like rubber. My whole body was numb. I didn't even feel it when Zero came up behind me and slipped his arms around my waist.

"I was wondering what happened to you…" Zero's voice was soft in my ear and it was edged with worry.

"I was just giving Kaname a piece of my mind…" I lied and he chuckled. He turned me around and brought his lips down to mine is a soft kiss.

"I got you something" he mumbled and when I pulled away he trailed a finger down my neck and I felt something heavy on my chest. I looked down and gasped. The necklace itself was gorgeous but it was the jewel on the end of it that really caught my eye. It was a beautiful lilac round stone and in the moonlight it looked like it was glowing.

"It's beautiful…"

"It was my mothers…"

I turned it over in my fingers but felt four little dips on it.

"What are these?" I asked and he shrugged but pulled me close to him. I felt that little stirring in my chest that had grown over the past month.

"You ask to many questions...but that stone used to sit in a black spiky holster. Mom said that it could grant wishes at the right moment" He muttered " thought it would be good luck charm for you. But its time for us to go. We've got breakfast with the headmaster in the morning." I frowned at him. "No frowning. Go…" he shoved me off toward the dorms and I reluctantly went, palming the jewel.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *cries uncontrollably*<strong>

**Knox: Um...what's wrong with you.**

**Me: *keeps crying***

**Knox:...ok...I'm just gonna...**

**Me: *clings to Knox***

**Knox: Well this is awkward.**

**Me: Stay w-w-with me. :/ I hate speeding through writing something...**

**Knox:...ermmm...ok. **

**Me: *sniffle* I just miss Bassy...**

**Knox: You'll see him soon...**

**Me: NOT SOON ENOUUUGGGHHH!**

**Knox: *pinches bridge of nose* Readers please read and review and what not. She's soaking my favorite shirt with tears so cheer her up, please! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Only Jadalyn :D **

_**Thank you to all my reviewers!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flash Back<em>**

_Kaname motioned for Jadalyn to sit down and she did. "Jadalyn I know what you plan on doing. I know what you're searching for and I won't stop you."_

_She scoffed. "Of course you won't." She crossed her arms. "It would totally be an inconvenience for you, right?"_

"_Actually yes it would." He said. "Yuki will be devastated but that's not the point. You've become too entwined in the real truth of things so I don't see why I don't tell you a few more."_

_Jadalyn eyed Kaname distastefully but didn't speak._

"_I know where the man who killed your family is." He stated simply. "Rido Kuran."_

"_Where. Where is he?" she growled, sitting forward but he didn't answer her. "Tell me Kuran!"_

"_I can not do that. I simply can't let you take off and try to kill him yourself. You see I will need you for later. Where Zero is involved. But Jadalyn. There are things that I'm going to have to do and that you will have to accept to protect Yuki and Zero. Even facing the demon that killed your family."_

"_What!" Jadalyn screamed. "Are you kidding me? You're bringing him back!"_

_Kaname waited until she stopped fuming before he continued. "I'm sorry but its necessary. You, are necessary. We have only two days to prepare Jadalyn. He's already moving his own pawns around." He frowned. "I know I've asked a lot of you lately but I have one more thing. It's a hefty favor but I pray you understand but I need you to deprive Zero of your blood. The morning will come and he will be ravenous with thirst. Do not comply."_

_Jadalyn's jaw dropped. "F-for what reason?"_

"_Zero needs to snap far enough that he's willing to take a little bribe. Something that he'd absolutely refuse on any other circumstance. Only I will be the one to give it to him. Then Rido will come. There will be a battle. "_

_The room was silent as Jadalyn closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself. Slowly but surly big fat tears began to slip down her cheeks. Kaname sighed heavily. "Don't cry. Your sacrifice won't be in vain."_

"_I know…" _

"_Then why won't you stop?"_

"_Because of the f-fact that I have to make this sacrifice."_

"_That's life" he offered._

"_That's hell" she stated._

_**End of flash back**_

* * *

><p>Jadalyn sat quiet in her bed, remembering their conversation. Yuki wasn't in her bed. She was "sick" and Kaname was caring for her at the headmasters place. She fingered the little orb in her delicate fingers that dangled from her neck as she willed herself not to cry.<p>

"I'm not supposed to be here anyway…" she said stubbornly wiping her teary eyes. "I'm supposed to go home. It only makes sense that it will end this way." She hugged her pillow to her tightly, burying her face in it.

_I don't see why I'm so upset._ She thought. _At least he offered to talk to Yagari for me. All that's left now is to prepare. _She pulled the sheets up and over her, slipping down into the cool comforting sheets of her bed.

"I can do this…" she murmured, closing her eyes, clutching tightly to her beautiful necklace and slipping into the open arms of much needed sleep.

***MOOOORRRNING TIMEEEEEEE***

Jadalyn rolled over in bed, stretching the sleep from her muscles when a shuffle from somewhere in the room caused her to sit up. "W-who's there" she called out uncertainly. She didn't expect the slender form of Zero to materialize out of the shadows.

"Oh Zero…jesus you scared me!" she said, but her smile faltered at the shameful face Zero had. He walked sheepishly over to her but said nothing but his eyes, rimmed in red, gazed at her.

"Oh…Oh!" she said. She scooted over and patted the empty space on the bed beside her. "Come, sit." He did, immediately pulling her into his lap. He let his hands run down the length of her arms and nuzzled his face into her neck, inhaling deeply. She shuddered a it and arched her neck to the side but when she did, a memory hit her. _Kaname…_ she thought and remembered his warning. _Uh oh._

Zero's lips found her ear lope and nipped at it gently. "I'm thirsty…" he struggled to whisper in her ear. She frantically looked around the room and realized there was nothing that could really stop him. No large pool of water to shock his system like Yuki had tried and nothing hot to sear some sense into him.

_Or is there…_

She glanced down at her hands. _It's well worth a shot._

She twisted around in Zero's arms and felt herself blush at what she was about to do. "Zero…" she said and he mumbled to acknowledge her while he placed gentle kisses along her shoulder. "K-Kiss me…" she stuttered. Zero stopped and looked down at her, almost smirking and leaned over, claiming her lips. His hand came up to cradle her neck and eventually she twisted around on her knees facing him. Their lips danced to a gentle waltz and one of Jadalyn's hands fisted itself in his hair and the other clasped onto his neck, over his mark.

"I'm sorry" she whispered against his lips.

"Wha—Argh!"

Zero's body twitched horribly underneath her uncertain hands and then he went limp.

_Oh man, he's going to be so upset…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Jadalyn's POV)<strong>  
><em>

The day eased by quicker than I expected. Zero complained about the feeling in his neck as if he was stabbed in the throat by a lightening bolt. Breakfast was quiet even though Kaname did join us and there was talk of Ichiru. Zero and I were at the moment, keeping a close eye on Yuki who looked less than her best. Every so often she'd complain of a nasty throbbing in her temple but then brush it off and Kaname too when he suggested that she should get more sleep.

The day slipped away from me more than rapid than I expected it too. There were plenty of times where Zero slipped under, his thirst resurfacing and as a last minute action I'd slip my hand into his and he'd twitch horribly before snatching his hand away.

"What the hell was that spark!' he exclaimed once.

"That is what we call _love,_" Kaname teased and I caught his subtle hidden message.

Now daylight was waning, giving way to the moon and Yuki proclaimed she was getting tired.

"Well you should probably hit the sheets." I suggested. Kaname agreed asked would I mind if me and Zero took her back to our dorm. I shrugged. "She's my room mate who hasn't slept in her bed for days now, how in the world could I have a problem with th—"

I felt something wrench me around.

"Z-Zero…." I heard Yuki stutter but he wasn't listening. I began to struggle in Zero's tight grip and I reached up far enough to put my finger tips to his neck, hoping the spark would wake him up. Instead nothing happened. He didn't even jump.

"L-let me go." I said. "Zero!" I began thrashing as his hands dug into my shoulders. "Zero stop it!" I reached out to smack him but suddenly I wasn't there anymore. Instead I was looking at Kaname who had stood between us and was gripping Zero tightly by the throat.

"Kaname!" I shouted.

"Take Yuki and go back to your dorm." He said darkly. "You said you'd understand everything or at least try to.."

I then realized that Kaname had been right about everything. Zero was snapping. In fact the red eyed Zero that was in Kaname's grip didn't even seem like the same Zero that I knew before.

"Come on Yuki…" I reached for her but she recoiled.

"Aren't you going to help him!" she said. "Aren't you going to make him snap out of it!" She was wobbling slightly. "H-he needs you right now Jadalyn…"

I grimaced and did my best to try not to turn around or I'd give in. "Yuki, Kaname obviously has this in hand and he is the perfect person to deal with this." I swallowed. "Zero's in a place where even I can't reach him…" Tears were spilling over her pale cheeks. She looked like she was going to protest but let out a sort of strangled gasp. Her eyes fluttered shut and she pitched forward. I rushed and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Man Kaname she's mad as hell at me…"

"Of course she is…"I heard him say through gritted teeth. I picked Yuki up and shifted her so she sat comfortably on my back.

"She doesn't understand…"

I looked over at Kaname to see him doing the same with Zero.

"Before you have a heart attack I simply knocked him out. I'm taking him to Cross. We'll have to lock him up." I flinched at the idea. "Please take her …"

I nodded silently and began heading to the dorms but stopped for a moment. "I want to see him tomorrow Kaname. Early as possible. Before…I just want to have a chance to say goodbye."

"You have my word that I'll take you directly to him"

I kept walking and my heart started breaking. Betrayal was something I didn't know anything about but at that exact moment I felt like I was making the biggest betrayal of all. Walking away.

But was it really a betrayal if it was to help him in the end? If I only had good intentions?

But for some odd reason I'm sure he wouldn't see it that way.

I had left his side and when he opens his eyes I won't be there. That will be the ultimate betrayal.

And there'd be no going back.

A few minutes later I laid Yuki down into her bed. She had been wiggling and jerking and what not the whole way there. Her brow was furrowed and she was covered in a light sheet of sweat. I went to leave her there but her hand reached out and gripped mine, eyes snapping open, completely unfocused.

"Kaname?" she called out. "Brother…" I blinked. _Brother…what the hell? Kaname!_ Her eyes stared off into the distance before clenching shut and eventually her hand fell away and so did she, into a deep sleep.

Shuffle Shuffle.

"Are you her brother Kaname?" I asked the darkness while tucking Yuki in. The man just couldn't stay in one place. He was just ALWAYS everywhere. And as if to prove my point he moved from beside the window.

"Yes…and her fiancé."

"woah woah woahhh…" I whispered feverishly. "You could've told me sooner!"

"You don't understand the hierarchy of our realm so I didn't feel like you needed to know."

I fumed. "You could've just called me stupid instead of using all those big words." He chuckled and reached over and moved a stray piece of hair out of Yuki's face lovingly.

"She's my everything."

I felt a tug in my heart. _Zero…_

"Kaname…"

He lifted his hand and placed it over Yuki's forehead. His hand glowed an eerie purple.

"What are you doing?"

"Erasing her memory of today…"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want her to remember something that would upset her."

I watched him closely. "She's been through a lot more than I know about, hasn't she. I only don't know what they were because you've been erasing her memories." He didn't say a thing about it but I didn't either. It made sense.

"Hey Kaname…when the time comes…could you…for Yuki's sake…erase her memory of me. Zero's too."

He nodded silently. "I'll erase yours too, if you'd like, before you leave."

"I'd like that."

He stood and turned to me. "It's the least I could do for you." He offered me a small smile and he was gone in a blink of an eye. I sighed inwardly and flopped onto my bed exhaling heavily.

_God I wish tomorrow wouldn't come. _

But even so I didn't have time to adjust before my eyes flickered shut and I found myself in a fitful sleep of ravens, demons, vampires, and black cats.

* * *

><p><strong>Well ladies and gentlemen, Knox ran off to find Grell so I'm alone today. No worries though. i don't have much to say actually only that it'll be interesting to bring this story to and end in the next couple of chapters.<strong>

**I have one warning though.**

**Beware of black cats.  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Because Finni has been giving me bear hugs as payment for this special privilege, he will be providing the disclaimer. Take it away Finni!**

**Finni: Miss Sarabi-chan doesn't own this..um..oh Kuroshitsuji but she owns Jadalyn (how is that possible?) So please mean people in the suits, don't come and sue her. *tears up* I like her very much, she's sweet and charming with the biggest crush on Mr. Sebas-**

**Me: *slaps duct tape on Finni's mouth* Ahem. Please, enjoy the chapter...*furious glare***

**Thank you to all my Reviewers/Story(Author) Alerters/Favorite-ers.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jadalyn was woken up by a soft shake. <em>Who the devil could that be?<em> The shake didn't come again for a few more minutes. In all honesty it wasn't even classified as a shake. It was more of a pull. Jadalyn felt her body wrenched upwards and her eyes snapped open. Everything was fuzzy and all she could make out were two forms. One tall. One short.

"You told me to retrieve you this morning." The blurry tall shape of Kaname came into focus along with Yuki. Yuki was dressed in her normal school attire but there seemed to be something odd about her. The calm passive look and the composed stance she had sent off a red flag in her head. Not to mention the longer hair. _But I guess I'll have time to question that later. _

"Get dressed. We don't have long." Kaname ordered her. Yuki looked up at him then down at her as he dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed. Jadalyn groaned softly and reached for her clothes on the other side of the bed. She moved sluggishly, trying her best to work out her kinks and sores from her deep sleep causing Kaname to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Could you please hurry up." He said and added, "Zero is surly waiting and I figure you'd want to get to him before he wakes up."

That put a little more speed into her. Once dressed as well as she could be Kaname reached into his coat and produced a box, oddly familiar.

"What is that…" she croaked out, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Don't you remember? You had TWO boxes when you first got here."

Realization dawned on her as she cautiously took the box. _He's right. How could I have forgotten this? This blasted thing almost electrocuted me._

This time when her finger tips touched the latch there was so sudden jolt of pain. Warily she flipped the latch of the smooth cherry wood box and inside was a black object. Four spindly black pieces curved pieces of metal were brought together in a circle, welded at the bend to keep it together. To cover up the unsightly metal work was a beautiful lace trimmed white ribbon, tied expertly in a bow.

"What is it?" Yuki murmured softly, leaning forward and clasping onto Kaname's arm who in turn remained silent. Jadalyn however was frowning.

"I was _hoping_ it would be something to help me prepare for today but I guess not." She reached in and snatched up the little statute and then safely tucked it into her jacket.

"We should be going."

"Of course" Jadalyn said, glancing toward the window. There was no more trying to hide her emotions. No more fighting it. No more lying to herself. This short and confusing trip was ending today and as if to confirm her the red ring on her finger glowed ominously.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jadalyn's POV<strong>_

"Jadalyn before we leave—" Kaname said. "Yuki has something to tell you." I looked over my shoulder from the window that I had thrown open, action itching in my bones. I really didn't want to waste time getting to Zero but Yuki was important too.

"Jadalyn…" she began softly. "I'm sorry for keeping things from you but…" She fidgeted. "I'm a vampire."

I blinked. _Who the hell wrote this manga! Is this right!_

"I always have been…" she muttered. "I didn't even know. I swear. I would've told you…" she gave a little sniffle. She looked so pitiful, as if she had committed the ultimate crime and was fessing up to it.

"Yuki" I said approaching her. "There are things I will never understand, please understand that. I have only one question." And she nodded feverishly. "Do you still love chocolate?"

Her eyes became somewhat starry as she groaned a chocolate craved 'yes'. I shrugged my shoulders trying to bite back a laugh. "Then you're still Yuki." She looked at me in surprise but Kaname held that –I knew it- look. "Hey, I can't complain. We're still friends. Hell, I'm a demon for heavens sake!" Kaname chuckled at my obvious play on words "And even if I were upset this isn't the time for it." I placed my foot on the edge of the window.

"He needs me…" I whispered more to myself than to anyone else, running my fingers over the necklace Zero had given me.

And I jumped. I heard two more whooshes and I spared a glance behind me watching Yuki gracefully leap from the window without the aid of Kaname and smirked. Kaname didn't have a damsel in distress anymore. The moment the tips of my toes touched the ground Kaname mentioned the Tower past the gates of the moon dormitory and I launched myself forward in a desperate run. It didn't take long, hopping the gate and coming to the land level door of the tower. I flung the door open without looking behind me and started taking the stairs two at a time. It felt like years before I reached the top landing. I skidded to a halt.

"Something wrong?" I heard Yuki ask. "We'll wait out here if you'd like?" She squeezed my hand reassuringly and I nodded. _That would probably be best. _ I walked forward to the gloomy door and threw one glance behind me. Kaname had a arm around Yuki's waist and her head was resting on his chest, waving me off with a bright smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zero's POV<strong>_

My whole body ached. Especially my throat. My joints were sore and I felt like I was among the living dead. I heard some movement and a door slowly creak open before thudding shut and I looked up. The room was low but entirely too wide and everything seemed grey, like it was made out of stone and there was one window off to the side but what was most noticeable was…her.

"J-jadalyn" I coughed out. She was standing before me her eyes huge and shimmering as if she would cry any moment. I felt relieved she was there. It just felt good, her being the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. She took a few hesitating steps forward before she was rushing toward me, collapsing on her knees and throwing her arms around me.

"Zerooo…" she whined, sniffling and I went to wrap my arms around her.

Only to find that I couldn't.

_What the hell?_

I struggled for a moment before realizing that my arms were actually lifted up near my head and registering the jingling of chains set me on edge. "Jadalyn…" I said more clearly. "What the hell is going on?" I felt her stiffen and she leaned back, her eyes wet from her tears.

"Kaname…Kaname brought you here Zero."

I took a moment to chew on this. "W-what did I-"

Clang

"Kaname we can't just let him barge in there like—"

"Yuki leave it be. It's important to what we discussed remember."

"But she's talking to …"

"They'll have a moment…"

I looked up at the commotion. Kaname was standing arrogantly not to far away with a timid looking Yuki behind him. She took a peek at me and I swear she couldn't have been the same Yuki that I remember. But other than Jadalyn there was another in the room and this person's presence pushed every single one of my god damn buttons.

Ichiru stood there with a shit eating grin that made me want to tear his eyeballs out and judging by the growl from beside me, Jadalyn was thinking the same.

"What the hell is he doing here?" she said through clenched teeth, seething. "Because if it isn't to fall on the floor and beg forgiveness then I'm snapping his neck right this instant."

"I'm here to taunt my pathetic brother actually." Ichiru said calmly, eyeing me with a smirk on his face. "He's going to fall down to a level E and to be perfectly honest I wanted to have the privilege of taking him out myself. Over powered by your weak younger brother…sounds lovely, doesn't it Zero?"

I was losing some thread of sanity that I had been clinging to all night.

"And I can't wait to see the look on his fair lady's face when I do it." His gazed flickered to Jadalyn.

I was losing grip on this thread. He began to describe me using all manners of horrible words and Jadalyn drew herself closer to me, hugging me tight and growling furiously. I could feel my anger bubble up in my throat and I closed my eyes tightly.

"At least I'm not the bastard traitor that ran off with that leech that took our family."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV<strong>_

Jadalyn's eyes never once left the form of the intruder nor did her arms never leave Zero's neck.

"At least I'm not turning into a leech from the product of the woman who slaughtered our family" Ichiru retorted menacingly. When Zero's eyes opened they were a glittering angry red. He snapped forward, his bondage temporarily forgotten, at his brother knocking Jadalyn off to the side. When she stood her form was trembling from head to toe.

"What the hell are you doing here Ichiru?" she growled. "Obviously no one wants you here! You have no reason for being here!"

"But he did, Jadalyn, and he served his purpose well."

Both Jadalyn and Ichiru turned to Kaname who was smirking, holding a quiet Yuki. "Obvserve" he said, tilting his head toward Zero. He was thrashing and stretching out toward Ichiru, gnashing his teeth that had become more pointed, sporting a sadistic horrid smile. Jadalyn gaped at the scene before her, feeling nauseated.

"What…what has happened to him." She whispered. He didn't even seem like Zero anymore.

"He has, for a lack of a better word, snapped. He is mere minutes away to falling to a level E."

Ichiru was unsheathing a familiar sword and Jadalyn's eyes locked on him. "Kaname…" she said lowly.

"He has served his purpose. Zero has no choice other to accept my bribe now. What a perfect and easy way to get him to submit to his true side other than bringing in the person he hates most in this world. His ungrateful brother."

Ichiru's eyes darkened as he got into his stance and as he did Jadalyn made a discontent noise in her throat and she crouched low. Ichiru's eyes caught sight of her and he turned to her instead. "I don't know exactly what you all are blabbering about but Kaname told me that if I made him lose it, I got the pleasure of killing you."

Kaname chuckled. "You know Ichiru, I said I'd give you the chance to fight her and if you won, I'd fight you. Don't get too ahead of yourself. You have infuriated her and there is no more frightening wrath than a woman scorned" he said warningly and as if to prove his point she growled more, eyes flashing a red to match Zero's.

"This tramp will be light work. I was distracted now but I have only one thing in mind and that's revenge."

"Revenge…" Everyone turned their head to look at Zero who was struggling to contain him self. "Jadalyn…" He stared into her eyes from her crouched position and Kaname tugged Yuki backwards against the wall. "Fight him." And suddenly she was hair born. Ichiru scoffed and moved forward agilely and when she began to arch down, seeing as the room they were fighting in was short but wide, he positioned himself and swung his sword upwards, intending to slice her in half. She barely dodged his attack and it continued like that. Every so often she'd get close enough, within a hair of him, and strike out but was always forced away with another attack. Finally after several failed attempts and many minutes later, Jadalyn landed on his sword, blade down after he attempted jabbing her in the eye with it.

"Now that's not nice. I'm getting irritated." And Ichiru glared and was prepared to sling her off when there was a throaty laugh.

"Go ahead Jadalyn…" Zero said maliciously, his fall to level E mere seconds away. She looked up in anticipation, her momentary position forgotten.

"Go ahead…" he repeated, this time his smile was from ear to ear and his red eyes sparkled. "This is an order…kill him."

Jadalyn's lips pulled into a smile to match his and turned back to Ichiru who was still glaring. She clicked her tongue in disappointment, as if sad that the moment had come to an end.

"Well this was fun…" she said, standing up on the sword making Ichiru note how he almost didn't even feel her on it. "But I've got better things to do…"

She lept toward him her hands outreached but she was too close to swing at and deliver a fatal blow. Her hands grasped both sides of his head and she pushed herself upwards, preparing for a flip. She felt his body bend with hers and she adjusted herself so that now instead of her right hand being on his left ear and such it was on his right. When she landed she was facing Zero, she had a completely bent over backwards Ichiru. He was struggling to not collapse lest he give her an easier way of killing him. Her hands clenched tightly on both sides and when she looked up, Zero's lips were pulled back into a snarl and he nodded to her. She smiled down into his terrified face, enjoying the quick moment of revenge before twisting her hands quickly and efficiently snapping his neck. His body twitched just once before falling limp and she let him go to hit the ground with a soft thud.

For a moment nobody moved while Jadalyn brushed off some unseen dirt off her hands. "Alright, time to move on." She looked up and Kaname offered a small smirk. "Impressive." Jadalyn would've acknowledged him but her attention was now focused on the now withering Zero who was jerking and snapping again. She reached out a hand to comfort him but when she did she saw the ring on it and cringed when it seemed to heat up to uncomfortable degrees.

"He's here…" Kaname said softly. Yuki looked over to her best friends and could feel the tears welling up in her eyes all over again. Jadalyn stood there, staring at her hand as if debating what to do.

"You talked to Yagari?" she called out to Kaname.

"Yes."

"Our deal still on?"

"Of course."

She heaved a sigh. "Then that means I have something to take care of." She kneeled down near Zero and laid a delicate hand on his cheek. He stopped thrashing for a moment and she smiled sadly. "Kaname and I will take care of him" she heard Yuki whispered and suddenly she felt the slender hand slip into hers and give it an affection squeeze. For a moment Jadalyn didn't seem to want to stand.

_How am I supposed to accomplish defeating something so evil? I have what Kaname taught me. I have…I have my power but…will it be enough?_

She stood up and almost fell when Yuki wrapped her arms around her, sniffling. Jadalyn was about to pry her off but didn't and instead she wrapped her arms around the girl, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"We'll see each other later Yuki."

And without even looking in her eyes she made a bee line to the lone window and pushed it open. She glanced back at everyone in the room before leaping out. When she did she landed on top of a bridge (_Kinda like those I saw in the books back home about the great wall of China_ she thought) that seemed to connect to another tower a good bit away. She would've run off to find the man who slaughtered her family but what would've been the point. He'd come for her eventually.

The air was tense as she stood but a soft 'meow' melted it away. She wildly looked around and spotted a furry black feline lying blissfully off to the side eyeing her warily through reddish brown eyes.

"Awwweee aren't you a pretty little thing?" she cooed praising whatever high deity that decided she could just have a few moment of happiness. "Come to accompany on my walk to my death?" she added morbidly. The cat languidly stretched and stood up. "Oh you're absolutely gorgeous..." Jadalyn repeated.

"Not as gorgeous as you if I may say so my self. Nor as gorgeous as your mother." somebody responded from behind her in a gruff wicked tone and she tensed.

_So it begins…_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well everyone! Here it is. the fight is coming and I hope I do a good job with it. Sebastian joined us today for a small break!<strong>

**Bassy: Indeed, you're doing quite well Miss Sarabi. We'll be ready in no time. *fawns over black kitten***

**Me: Bassy I need her. Stop it. You'll spoil her. **

**Bassy: I'm so sorry...*spoils her anyway***

**Me: damn you...you're possibly the most hellishly annoying thing in the world sometimes.**

**Bassy: *blinks innocently* Thank you. **

**Me: Well...urgh. Anyways everyone please take a deep breath because I'm sure I'll get the next chapter up within 48 hours and then I'll give you your surprise ;)**

**But out of curiosity, anyone care to take a crack at what it could be. Get it right and I'll offer you a sweet deal. :D Review with your guess and the first one to get it right is the winner! **

**Sincerely,**

**Sarabi-chan & Bassy**

**Bassy: BTW Sarabi, I heard Finnian say something about you having a crush on me...*devious smirk*  
><strong>

**Me: *sulks away* well damn it all to hell...  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Bassy, you do the honors.**

**Bassy: *bows with a sophisticated smile* Ladies and gentlemen Sarabi-Chan doens't own Kuroshitsuji, only Jadalyn. *smirks* She's also like to inform you all that there will be a prologue after this which she will post shortly and it is very VERY important that you read it. It was prepared by yours truly.**

**Me: *smiles sadly* To all my fans who reviewed and and favorited and followed this story, thank you! I feel like J.K Rowling writing the last Harry Potter book. *wails*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jadalyn's POV<strong>_

The beautiful sleek cat that held my attention mewled lazily, as if annoyed that my praising session had been horribly interrupted. It shot me a indifferent look and jumped up on the edge of the stone 'bridge' I was standing on and jumped off.

"I'm amazed how you seemed to have survive this long…Jadalyn Brisbane. But that doesn't matter. You're absolutely perfect for what I need." The voice drawled lazily behind me and to be honest, I didn't feel no fire fueling fear nor anger. I felt oddly cool.

Like this was natural.

"Well..Rido Kuran" I said. "I'm here, obviously, wearing your gaudy tracking device." When I turned around and actually _saw_ the thing before me I actually took a step back for several reasons. I had steeled myself to stare into the red eyes of the thing that killed my family but there was one problem…

They eyes that I was staring into were two different colors.

"My gaudy tracking device?" He offered. "I don't understand a thing you're saying." He eyed the ring before seeming to become surprised. "Oh my ring! I knew he had stolen it from me! How incriminating. Ah well…" He offered me an enigmatic smile before bowing slightly. "I knew your parents my dear. I am you guardian. You aren't even supposed to be here."

My body shut down in shock. I had expected a horrible monster but instead the man I was staring at wore only a black dress shirt that was left open and black pants. His hair was a raven black and sort of a messy simple mop on his head.

"I-I.."

"What?" he looked up at me, innocently. "Oh my…" His gaze left my eyes and drifted to my neck. "Looks as if I'm too late." His lip twitched. "Well never fear. These liars and deceivers won't keep you contracted long my sweet." But his words weren't at all making any sense to me. _Liars? Deceivers? _

"I…I don't understand…" I was finally able to mutter. He chuckled, a deep rumbling sound and made his way over to me and I didn't back away. Once close enough he raised a pale hand and ran it down the side of my neck gently frowning. Even though I thought I'd be fighting a bloody match I still swallowed the urge to run.

Something just wasn't right.

"You mean to tell me my dear, that you haven't seen the error of these people?" His lips were graced with a dry smirk. "My they_ have _brainwashed you, haven't they? Your mother and father won't be happy with what I've let happen to you nor those pathetic humans that were supposed to protected you." He cradled my cheek and tilted my chin up to get a better look at me.

"I…I don't understand." I stuttered again. "These people…they're my friends." I stepped back. "Y..You're trying to confuse me…"

He reached out a delicate hand, frowning. "You were never supposed to come here. These people are dangerous. Especially Kaname Kuran. He plays too many games and it seems that he's found you and twisted you into it." He tilted his head to the side. "Oh dear he's seemed to have twisted everything around for you. Come with me…"

"Really Rido. You disgrace my name with how low you've stooped to get what you want." I heard another voice from behind me.

"Oh Kaname I'm the one who stooped low? You have tricked this precious girl into thinking I'm a horrid monster when indeed the monster she should fear is you" he replied calmly and I felt myself cracking. _What the flipping hell!_

"I'm not the one who tricked her into a contract for a soul she can't have with a thing that pretended to care for her."

"Stop it!" I seethed. That was enough. I almost would have believed everything but Zero…no. He wouldn't. I backed up towards Kaname growling and Rido's frown deepened.

"Oh dear don't think that he…that he actually loved you for a moment, did you?"

"I made this contract myself. I did it! Not him."

"Of course. Then why _would_ you doubt it?" he said softly. "Trickery is very deceitful when left with no room for doubt…"

He had me there. And above everything else those eyes.

Those eyes weren't the eyes that slaughtered my family.

"Kaname….have you been lying to me?" I said, looking up at him but his face was trained on Rido.

"Must you ask?"

I felt something slip. He could've said no. I felt a shiver race up my spine and my heart drop into my stomach.

_Is it possible. Kaname? Headmaster?...Yuki and…oh god, Zero?..._

I began to back away from them both, standing in the middle of their death glare and silently I took note of Kaname's white dress shirt on which his collar seemed smeared with crimson.

_I don't…what?_

"So tell me Kaname. You make her contract, basically giving her unbelievable power and for what? Hm? So that you could order her to kill me? She couldn't disobey at all, you know that. She might even then be able to finish me off, then what? Use her to get everything you ever wanted?" Rido said snidely.

Kaname stood, smirking, not speaking. Fear was pooling up in my belly at the idea that Rido was right. That he'd actually be my savoir.

"Come Jadalyn…its time to take you home."

"Home…"

_Home…._

I took a step toward him. It was all that I wanted to do. Go home, curl up and sleep this bad dream away. My feet started to carry me in Rido's direction and didn't stop until his hand gripped my shoulder gently.

"Good girl. We'll break off this contract as soon as possible. I'll take you home then. And all will be fine."

He turned me around and I saw Kaname rigid and frowning.

"You go with him; we'll have a war on our hands Jadalyn. You'll be in the middle of this horrible blood shed…Think of Yuki. Think of Zero"

My hand flew up to my neck to grasp the necklace at the mention of his name but I didn't have time to speak as Rido's arms slipped around my waist.

"No more trickery Kaname. We're leaving." He sneered he prepared to jump but suddenly Kaname was moving toward us at lightening speed.

"Not without a fight you aren't."

Kaname began swinging at us and I had to wiggle around In Rido's arms to avoid a few while he kept up our backwards retreat. There was something in Kaname's eyes. Something that struck me that I knew I should listen to.

But I didn't.

I was going to go **home.**

There was a harsh thwack and when I looked up Kaname had landed a successful swing on Rido's face. His head snapped sideways and when his eyes popped open I felt my world freeze.

Both his eyes were a vibrant red. A horrifying glittering murder intense red. He blinked before one eye switched colors and he scowled landing a few feet away from Kaname.

_I've been tricked by the wrong person._

"What the hell is going on here?" came from behind Kaname and when he stepped aside I saw Zero. He was breathing heavily and standing seemingly only due to the support of a wide eyed Yuki. Zero's eyes were a vivid lilac now, no longer the crazed red I saw before much to my relief.

"Kaname you bastard, how'd he get to her!" He yelled furiously, his Bloody Rose raised and cocked.

"Simply because our dear Jadalyn has allowed herself to be tricked Zero. She'd prefer to run off with Rido as it were." Kaname said flippantly. The shock on Zero's face struck me like an arrow covered in battery acid and lit on fire but what came next made that feel like getting tickled with a feather on my foot. The hurt. The betrayal. That look. Those beautiful lilac eyes glazing over before becoming hard and cold.

And the way it struck me.

The way my heart broke.

I knew this was wrong. He was tricking me. If there was no fight then there'd be no order from Zero because there'd be a clean cut get away.

Because I'd go freely.

_That BASTARD!_

This ended **now.**

"Rido." I said softly twisting around to view him better, a smirk tugging at my lips. Payback was a bitch.

"Let me make a contract with you."

His eyes widened as if he had hit the jackpot.

"Right now?"

"Yes now."

I heard the distant scoff of outrage and was yanked off to the side when I heard Zero's gun go off. When Rido finally set me down again I turned around and held a hand up.

"Stop…or I'll burn this place to the ground…" I bluffed. If I could do that, or at least if I KNEW how, then Rido would be dead but again, Fate just didn't like me. I eyed Zero and Kaname because I knew what I was about to say would make their blood boil.

"Attack us again and I'll deliberately target Yuki and I will slaughter her in the most malicious of manners."

At this they both stared in open shock and Yuki uttered a frightened squeak. The moment the words left my mouth I wished I could take them back, say that I was kidding and that it was a horrible joke. But I couldn't.

There was another chuckle as Rido leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Are you not aware that you can only make on contract at a time?"

I scoffed and replied as coldly as I could. "Do you believe me so stupid Rido? This?" I touched my neck. "Isn't even a real contract. I lied. Zero's eyes widened but I stared into his, willing him to at least read my mind but he couldn't. I wouldn't even try with Yuki but then I looked at Kaname whose face was as stoic as ever. I did all I could. I stared, glared. Tried what I could in five seconds that wouldn't give me away but again, his face was just stone.

"Well now that we've got this all settled" I glanced at Rido. "Shall we? I want them to watch as their world comes crashing down" Rido smirked at me and I could see his discolored eye flicker red and I felt anger boil up inside of me.

_Keep calm. Keep calm._

I closed my hands behind my back carefully as I faced him. My hands were my only weapon and I'd use them as smart as possible.

"Get down on your knees…" I stated boldly and almost flinched when he shot me a look. "I am the demon here and you are bargaining with me for my services to you. It is how this goes. Trust me."

He stalled just a few seconds before gracefully kneeling down. I rubbed my hands together behind my back and could feel the warmth in my palms. I began reciting some made up jibberish to him about the contract and him signing on the dotted line with hell and what not and he agreed. At last I had finished and he chuckled evilly. I felt my hands both grip around cool metal behind my back and I smirked but it didn't last long.

I heard Yuki gasp loudly and I figured it would've been at the appearance at the weapons that seemed to magically appear in my hands and I couldn't waste any time. Rido looked up at me, and scowled and suddenly he was reaching for me. I whipped around my hands and pointed my gun angrily at him and began to fire frantically. I jumped back and he did too.

"Jadalyn dear…"

"Don't call me dear you cruel bastard. You lied to me." I raised my gun at him. "I'll blow your brains out all over the damn place for it too."

He sighed heavily and began cackling loudly. "It would've been better if you just closed your eyes and let me deal with everything. We just completed a deal. A contract. You belong to me."

I had to cover up my momentary loss for words with a pretended look of horror. _Did he REALLY think we just made a contract! _I glanced over my shoulder and Kaname stood with Zero, who's eyes were mere slits and he was seething, and Yuki who was trembling.

"I order you, come here."

I took a step forward. If I didn't he would realize that it was all a joke. He's already too powerful and fast for me to even contemplate fighting him head on so instead I would have to resort to trickery of my own. I pretended to look horrified at myself as my feet blatantly betrayed me and walked toward his disgusting smirking face. Once there he pulled me close and wrapped his arm around my neck in a headlock forcing me to face everyone else.

"You know Jadalyn, I'm going to have fun using you. My little puppet. Now that I'm your master I order you to not shoot me. To never harm me. Always obey me."

I shivered at his words. "You will become my weapon. We will pick off the disgusting humans and own this world as we should have. And you will be my secret little weapon." He purred in my ear. I clenched my eyes shut almost losing my nerve. I did expect high adrenaline fighting right about now but I was thankful that wasn't the case. I would be dead by now.

When I opened my eyes again, Kaname had just finished whispering in Zero's ear and his eyes widened, although still harsh.

_Those harsh eyes…_

That's it. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about my lack of skill. The high probability that I would die.

I would welcome it all if only he just didn't look like that. I quietly raised my arm up, placing the gun underneath his chin and he chuckled.

"You can't sh—"

**BLAM**

I fired the gun and immediately felt myself being whipped downward, slamming into the stone and feeling cave against me.

"What the flying hell are you doing?" He growled in rage.

"I can't harm you if you move and since I know you would, where's the harm in it?" I said sarcastically aiming again and firing. I heard nothing behind me which didn't surprise me. I fired again and this time he just simply shifted quickly to the side. My temper began to thin out.

"I am you master!"

"I'm tired of this game…" Kaname's voice spoke up from the background. "Will one of you just die already?"

"Tch. Ya know, it would be nice if **MY** master would give the order. Then maybe everything would be just peachy!" I yelled back. Rido glared at me and wrapped his hand around my throat and began to squeeze.

"I am your only master! I control you and I will snuff you out you unclean wench!"

_Unclean! What the hell!_

"Y-you are not…" I struggled to say, trying to fight off the urge to try and breathe least I feel the urge to breathe and frightening myself to _death_. "m-my master!"

I managed to hold my breath long enough before the urge hit to put the barrel of my gun into his stomach. I heard the gun shot and noticed his wide eyes before he rocked off me. I scrambled into a sitting position but he lunged at me again. I began firing again but he knocked one gun away before colliding into me. We rolled backwards and I managed to struggle on top of Rido but he gripped both my wrists snarling.

"You know you guys could probably HELP!" I screeched, losing my cool. I saw a flash of silver before I realized that I was up in the air, drifting backwards away from the murderous vampire.

"I shouldn't even be saving you…" I heard and my heart fluttered. _Zerooo!_

We landed a good few feet away and I heard him grumble. "Look Zero…I…"

"Don't try to explain it. I don't want to hear. I want to get rid of this thing and go on with my life"

I cringed at his words but nodded, crouching._ We will talk later_. "I can't order you to kill him. Apparently only I can do that says Kaname. Even so that bastard isn't leaving Yuki's side for anything now. So I guess your order is to hold him long enough. I have the only weapon that could be used against him."

"Restrain him then I guess?" I offered as the man inched closer.

"Yes I order you to restrain him long enough for me to kill him"

And I pounced. Rido did to and we collided knocking my other gun from me. We became a mass of struggling snarling limbs. I reached for his head, hoping for a repeat like I did with Ichiru but he was too quick for me. He jabbed me in the ribs, hauling me up and then slamming down again into the stone. Just as he was there he was gone due to a well placed kick aimed at his head from an attacking Zero who was firing his gun as often as possible.

_His gun will run out soon! He needs a stable target! And I have just the right idea. _

"Rido!" I yelled, running in his direction. I needed to get close enough. He struck out at me and I winded around his arm but he angrily saw my plot and twisted me around again in another head lock which caused Zero to stop. _Perfect._

"Fire and you kill us both...and Jadalyn here loses all hope of finding her precious daddy. Only I know where he is and only I know how to get to him."

For a moment I stopped. That was something I desperately wanted to know. But I wouldn't trade the information for their lives. No. I'd find my father…. Or the man who was my step father or whatever. I'd find him.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Yuki struggle against Kaname and frowned. "Hey Kuran. Be useful and cover Yuki's eyes and ears." Her eyes widened and if possible, I saw a smirk on his face.

"You are quite clever Jadalyn, but I'll agree." And he turned her around into his chest and covered her ears.

"Alright Zero, fire away!"

Zero just stared at me. "Jadalyn you do know that you're standing in front of him…right? He's your ticket to your father"

"I'll find other ways" I yelled at him.

"She's losing her touch. I might as well kill her if I can't control her" Rido growled and placed two hands on the side of my face.

"Oh god!" I screamed. He was going to snap my neck. I didn't know if it would kill me but I really didn't want to find out.

"Stop!" Zero shouted, taking aim and immediately I was praying that my deductions were right. If not then at least Rido got taken out, right? Even if I got horrible charred in the process.

"Zero shoot!"

He faltered a moment, unsure. "Zero just do it! If not then he'll go after Yuki. Everyone!" I yelled and for a moment his eyes softened and he looked like the Zero that I would curl up to, who I had grown accustomed to.

"I-I can't…"

I saw a lone tear and held back my own sob. "Zero you know this is the only way. He's not going to let me go. Besides who knows, I may not get hurt at all. Just fire!

"No! You said…you said you'd never leave me…" he managed to say and I felt my blood run cold.

"Zero as long as I'm in your heart then I'll never truly leave you, you know that."

He struggled to compose himself as if the thought really did give him hope.

"Shoot boy. I dare you. I know you. Either way, _we_ will have her."

I blanched when he said we and well…because of lack of better words…flipped a shit when he lifted the side of my shirt up. He gripped me tightly and wave a sharp nailed finger in front of my face before it disappeared under my shirt. At first I was confused but I let out a yelp of pain as I felt him carve something into the delicate flesh on my side. I tried to hold still, to minimize the pain, but it didn't help. It was horrible and I could even feel my warm blood trickling down my side.

"I'll mark her for the others."

"Zero…" I whimpered, begging him to shoot because death would be heaven compared to the sickening pain wracking my body.

**BLAM!**

I flinched horribly as the bright thing engulfed me and I heard Rido scream out in rage, his hands going lack before completely falling away. I shielded my eyes from the bright light and fell to my knees trying to protect myself. Eventually Rido's screams died away but I didn't dare move.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regular POV<strong>_

When the bright light cleared Yuki had whirled around and saw the last thing she thought she'd ever believe happened.

She saw Zero kill the person he cared for the most. She lurched forward out of Kaname's grasp and jumped on Zero screaming her lungs out.

"What did you DO!" she wailed, flinging her limbs at him and he accepted every single slap and punch she gave.

"Yuki, it was necessary…"

Yuki tried to pry off Kaname's arms and she reached for Zero again who simply turned his cold lifeless stare on her.

Zero stood, his body feeling like he had been dunked into below freezing water and he had been left there. His body was frigid as black ash seemed to float from the spot where he fired along with lots of billowing smoke.

He turned his back on the spot no matter how hard it and took a few steadying breaths.

"She's gone now Yuki. Get over it..." he offered even though he himself knew that he'd never be able to do the same. Yuki buried her face into Kaname's chest and began to cry. Kaname him self looked somewhat crestfallen at the smokey spot where the girl once stood. There was a moment of gut wrenching silence with Yuki's crying in the background when…

"I never thought I'd ever have to beg for someone to actually SHOOT ME! Excuse me magical deity but you and Fate can KISS MY ASS!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jadalyn's pov<strong>_

I was panting heavily when I finished my tirade at the sky and started my coughing fit from all the smoke, one hand clamped onto my mutilated side. I waved it away the best I could.

"What now, trying to give me lung cancer with this smoke!" I screeched sky ward. When it finally cleared I scrunched my nose up at the fluttering black ash. "Well that's disgusting…"

I dusted myself off when I heard an unmistakable out of character scream and was knocked backwards onto the ground. I almost flipped, thinking I was being attacked but then I realized from the hair that it was just Yuki.

And Yuki was crying.

"Kuran! I thought I told you to keep her eyes shut. Ya know, its amazing how you are so incompetent at the most important times!"

He and Zero…a very blank looking Zero, walked over. Kaname gave me a smirk and nodded, pulling Yuki up back into his arms. "Forgive me. And good job by the way."

I chuckled and stood up, dusting myself off again with a grimace. I lifted my shirt to see the bloody mess underneath and felt the urge to barf when I saw it. _Its better than being dead I guess_. "You know…" I wiped the sweat from my brow, "I honestly didn't think it would work. I thought demons were just as bad as vampires, you know? But then again we're just not vampires so thank god Zero's weapon is the only made for them right?"

I offered a quick goofy smirk, hoping that it would lift the tense air at Zero who at first didn't seem to register I was standing there.

"Zero…"

"I thought you were going to leave us. You…" His eyes narrowed. "You doubted us. You doubted me…"

I flinched. _Well it's better now than never. _"Zero…look I'm sorry. Put yourself in my shoes ok? It was so…so convincing."

"It was a lie!" He growled at me and I took a step back.

"How did I know that!"

He reached forward and grabbed my free hand and placing it on his chest so I could feel his thudding heart. "Because this never lies!"

I flinched away from him. "Zero you know that I never doubted that… I'm sorry. Please believe me. You know I…" I stumbled over my words for a moment but he offered me a cruel smirk.

"What? Or were you lying about really caring about us?"

"You know I do!"

"How could we have known…" he asked dryly and this time I snatched his hand and laid it over my heart.

"Because this never lies…" I said softly.

His rage was immediately replaced with sorry and fatigue. He didn't waste a minute pulling me into his arms and then burying his face into my neck as if to control his sudden wave of new emotions.

_I can wait to find my father. I know he's alive. I feel it. But right now…I have to deal with this._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zero's POV<strong>_

I didn't think I'd ever smell her cherry blossom scent again. I really didn't and I sucked in a deep breath of her when I pulled her close. I didn't even think I'd have her in my arms again.

But I did and I really didn't want to let go. I thought I had lost everything. But she was special. She always was. I couldn't help the tremble that seemed to hit my body and her hands caressed my back.

"Zero..." she said soothingly. "It's ok. I'm here."

She was right.

She was _here_. And she was mine.

I leaned back to get a glimpse of her face and she offered up that godly smile with those perfect lips and bright eyes. I claimed her mouth in one move and she didn't hesitate to answer me back.

_No more soft kisses. No more hesitating looks. I would never let her go._

And at that moment I felt my heart become whole…and odd enough I never thought my heart to have a hole in it in the first place.

I wound my fingers in her soft hair and pulled her deep into the kiss and her hands came up to grip my arms as if to steady her self. Her body molded perfectly against mine.

_No. My heart will never let her go._

But Jadalyn…well…Jadalyn never went with the flow. There was a distant meow and she jumped out of her skin and turned around.

"Midnightt!" she squealed and bounded over to a cat that was perched not to far away from us. It gave her another indifferent meow but purred heavily when her fingers came into contact with the cat's ears.

"Jadalyn…" I said, already missing her lips. "When the hell did you get a cat?"

"Just a bit before the fight…" she answered laughing and snuggling the cat after hauling it into her arms.

"You've named it already?"

"You got a problem with it?"

"No…" I said chuckling for the first time in days. "No I don't…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jadalyn's POV<strong>_

It felt like forever before we were finally seated inside of the headmaster's main living room area. Midnight, whom I deemed MINE, was sitting lazily on the arm of the couch, eying everybody through reddish brown eyes. I however, wasn't so lucky. Instead I was picking at the tight as hell bandages that Cross applied to my lower mid-section as to help keep infection of my newly carved in tattoo that Rido had given me. Cross fluttered here and tutted there, fixing some form of food and constantly fretting over my disheveled look.

"Where is Yagari! I sent for him hours ago!" Cross said, exasperated.

At Yagari's name, I couldn't help but feel sick. _I almost forgot_.

He was the last piece to my super long plan that was just about to end. I stood up carefully and stroked the cat's ears who purred at me gratefully for the small amount of attention. I eventually picked him up and snuggled him to my chest.

"Hey…you guys…can we talk…erm…outside…on like…the roof?" I asked.

Alright, so maybe that wasn't my most well thought out sentence but GIVE ME A BREAK I have been battling hell for the past month and any slip up would cost me my life. At least this one wouldn't, instead all I got were awkward stares. They agreed easily and walked outside. I was the first to jump with the cat, who amazingly seemed so calm, and was followed by the others.

"What's wrong?" I heard Zero whisper in my ear, coming up behind me and hugging me, petting the cat.

I struggled with my words for a while. He was clouding my good judgment. But I liked it. I let the cat hop down and turned to him, bracing myself.

"Kaname…" I called over my shoulder.

"A deal is a deal Jadalyn and I do not go back on my word. Although I am considering it."

I swallowed for a moment and leaned up pressing my lips against Zero's who did the same. He made me lose myself sometimes with these types of kisses. The ones that I wished that I didn't really breathe as often so that our lips could stay locked for hours.

I pulled away and gave him a sad smile and he eyed me curiously. I laid my hand on his chest and just felt his precious heart beat.

"Remember" I said. "I made a promise to always be with you." I grabbed his hand and gently laid it on my heart. "This never lies"

The idea was simple now. Since the battle was over I was due to collect payment for my "service" to Zero and …I didn't want to. There was only one way to sever the contract and for a brief moment the page jumped up in my head:

**There are several millions of ways to enter into a demonic contract but there are only three ways that it can end.**

**One: The contract is completed in due time and the payment is received by the demon in question which is most likely tied to the life of the contracted.**

**Two: The contract can be brought up short if the contracted is to die of unexpected circumstances therefore immediate payment is due.**

**Three: The most unlikey option is that the demon should parish before their contractor which would cause their deal to be null and void. To do that you must use an item of holy blessings and pierce the demon through any major vital point.**

There was only one man in the world I could trust with that job…

"What's this?" Zero asked, gently slipping his hand into my jacket and retrieving the black holster thing form the box before the fight. I took it from him and eyed it for a moment curiously, I had forgotten all about it.

Then Zero's eyes widened and he began to speak quickly. I heard him say "mother" "necklace" "stand" and "wish" but the rest was drawn out with a loud crack, as if a gun had went off.

The sudden explosion of pain in my chest didn't shock me.

_I knew Yagari wouldn't let this moment go. He's too eager to see me die. _

The man had a good shot, I'll give him that.

I looked down at my bloodied chest and felt myself sway backwards. Zero began to yell and I saw a crying Yuki hovering over me when I hit the ground. Their words were becoming muffled. There was a horrible sizzling in my chest and I saw Zero reach toward it and remove something that was smoking. It was small and silver with a black cross on it. He yelled in pain and tossed it away.

_Nice Yagari. Blessed bullets. Impressive._

There was more yelling around me but the only one who didn't seem to even open his mouth was Kaname. Instead he put his fingers on my forehead and I saw that familiar purple-ish glow and suddenly everything was beginning to slip away.

He stood up and grabbed a thrashing Yuki and there went that purple again.

Then…then gosh what was his name.

_I've forgotten._

They were fighting over something and then there was another purplish-glow.

_Unusual. Where the hell did that black cat come from! _

I wanted to ask who those people were but my eyes fluttered shut before I even got the chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Bassy: You know...I'm amazed.<strong>

**Me: *sniffle* this was so hard to do. **

**Bassy: But just think, you still have the prologue to write. **

**Me: I wanna skip it.**

**Bassy: *smirks* You're not sad because you had to write this and it was the end...you're sad because you had to write this in general. You're impatient.**

**Me: *scowls* Your surprise for them its DRIVING ME INSANE!**

**Bassy: Well its almost over. Then, we'll drive them nuts, I swear.**

**Me: *wipes away tears* Alright alright.**

**Ladies and gentlemen I'm sure you really didn't like where that went ;) But please remember, there is a prologue and I advise you stick around and read it because its like a sneak peek at Sebastian's gift to you. Sadly no one guess what it could be :/ but that's ok! **

**I'll see you in less than 24 hours with the prologue! **

**Sincerely,**

**Sarabi-Chan  
><strong>


	18. The End?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, only the idea for the story and Jadalyn and her mom! **

**Me: *sniffles* I can't believe this. Ladies and Gentlemen I present you with the present from Sebastian himself. He's really rather proud. And he told me to tell you to remember to watch out for black cats.**

**Thank you to all my readers. Seeing your hits and reviews and notifications about fav. story alerts and fav. author alerts and such have really pushed me to this and this great climatic moment. I can't believe I can slap a "c" for complete on this story. I feel emotional!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere unknown<strong>_

A figure sat in a dark room lit only by the moonlight from a large window behind it. Obviously a male, he laced his fingers together and sat his chin on it, scowling.

"He's late"

* * *

><p>The room was dark and silent…at least for the moment. There was rustling of fabric and suddenly Jadalyn Brisbane shot forward, hair whipping about her, letting out a strangled gasp. Her eyes were wild and for a moment she didn't even move.<p>

Light filled the room she was in and slender arms engulfed her trembling frame.

"Jadalyn! Sweetheart are you ok!"

Jadalyn blinked, still in shock before realizing that voice.

"M-mom…" she stuttered and the woman leaned back to stare at her daughter in the face.

"Mom!" Jadalyn yelled and threw her arms around her. For a moment, just a moment, she cried uncontrollably for no reason.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jadalyn's POV<strong>_

"Shhhh. Shhhh" My mom soothed me by rubbing circles on my back. "You must have just had a nightmare" she said chuckling. I sat back and looked at my mom who gave me a dazzling smile.

"Y-yeah…" I stuttered. _Even though I can't remember a thing._ My mom ran a delicate hand through my hair.

"You've had a long weekend what with graduating and all. Bet it was a college nightmare wasn't it?" she said chuckling and stood up. _When the hell did I graduate?...I can't even remember that!_

"I'm going to go back to bed sweetie. I'll see you in the morning." She walked over to the door and opened it just a crack and suddenly something black wound its way in and around my her ankles.

"Come come Midnight. No time to play with my. She needs my rest ok?" I observed my mom pick up a completely black cat with beautiful reddish brown eyes. It mewled at me in annoyance and she laughed, winked at me, and left, shutting the door behind her.

_Alright, I'm over reacting over…nothing. _I flopped back into my bed, enjoying the cool sheets on my hot skin but no matter what I did, I just could not go back to sleep. I rolled over once and saw the cat on my bedside table playing with what looked to be a necklace on a stand.

"Shit!" I cussed struggling to throw my sheets off but ended rolling off the end with an 'oof!'. When I peeked over the edge of my bed the cat had stopped playing and instead fixed me with an unwavering stare.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked it, glaring, taking note that I was indeed talking to a cat. _God what has gotten into me? _The said cat glared back and hopped of my night table with an offended mew and wondered through my cracked open door which made my jaw drop.

"Really?...I could've sworn mom closed it…"

I crawled over my bed pretending to be a ninja by trying to flip off the bed but ending up falling off the other side too catching my hand on the cloth on my bed because of my noticeably red ring. Apparently my ring had snagged it. _Ah damn it! Well, guess I won't be going to college to be a ninja._ I jetted across the room and almost tripped again and cursed aloud.

"Damn invisible speed bumps!" I scowled and peeped through my door into a dimly lit house. On tippy toes I crossed the hallway and headed down the stairs. At one point I actually caught a glance of the ring on my finger and stopped mid step. _Wooooowwwww. That's a big ...blue? rock?..._ It shimmered despite the lack of light and it faintly reminded me of the blue necklace on the black stand in my room.

"She just got back. I don't understand." I heard my mother's voice. Now what in the world could she be doing? Of course, being who I am, I just had to take a peek. I slipped down the stairs quietly and saw the light on in the kitchen. I stuck close to the walls until I was beside the door frame.

"She's been marked; it's as simple as that." The voice was smooth and deep. "With her father gone it poses big questions. She's not safe here."

"I understand but why does she have to go _there?"_, I heard my mother say almost in a pleading tone. God was she talking to the cops! Shit the last time I remember getting in trouble with them was when me and my friends ran down the street dressed like cats with water guns filled with milk and balloons filled with cat food.

Don't hate the playa, hate game.

"Either you bring her to me or I'll go get her. I'm on strict orders to not return until I have her."

That definitely didn't sound like the police! That sounded more like a man trying to kidnap me..in a…civil manner?..

"And if I say no?" my mother countered defiantly.

"She'll ask questions either way. She'll find out." He said confidently.

"How in the world do you know that?"

"She's standing outside the door"

Yeah….I'm totally** NOT** going to school for being a ninja.

"Jadalyn?" My mother called and I peeked around the corner. She was sitting across the table from a man. His hair was a wonderful black and he had pale skin dressed in a normal suit with glasses on. I edged in, preparing to attack the best I could in my head. She looked at me and so did he, raising a thin perfectly arched black eyebrow.

"Is this her?" He inquired.

"Yes yes…" she heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose.

_Oh nooooo no no no…. she only does that when I'm in a world of trouble. Did I set the stove on fire again? No…I don't remember. Did jell-o get on the ceiling? Nah, couldn't be. Or did I? I CAN'T REMEMBER!_

"Jadalyn." She said evenly, not looking at me. "I had hoped we would've had time but, I must send you off ok?" Cue vein popping.

"Send me off? Mom…." I eyed her. "We're in the 21st century you know. They don't do arranged marriages"

She hid her face behind her hand and the man smiled. At least he found this entertaining. Now that I could fully see him I felt almost immediately intimidated. He was broad shouldered and quite tall. Maybe a foot and a half taller than me. His smile broadened when he caught sight of me staring and I felt a shiver run up my spine.

_Pedophile…_

Finally mom pulled her face up, keeping it straight as possible but I could still see irritation in it, apparently directed at the tall man.

"Some problems have arisen with your father." She said and I twitched. Dad?

"Where is he?"

When she didn't answer I started to get antsy. "Mom where's dad…"

Her eyes flickered to the man. "We're trying to figure that out but we need you to come with me in order to do that Miss Jadalyn" he said professionally. He stood and it was the first time I really was able to see how tall he was.

Yes, _very_ intimidating.

I flinched back behind my mother.

"Do I have to go?" I whispered in her ear.

"You don't have a choice." She said sternly.

"Why can't you come with me?" I practically begged.

"Because I'm not fit for the journey."

I blinked. Journey?

"Miss Jadalyn we're wasting precious time" the man said pulling out a silver pocket watch in his white gloved hand. Gloves?

I cowered behind my mom. "Mommy he's scaring me."

"You're 19."

"He's a stranger"

My mother sighed. "Jadalyn, go pack a few things. No clothes however."

I started. "No clothes! Woman are you selling me off!" She glared at me and I immediately shut up and gave a pathetic look.

"You're not going to go quietly are you?"

"Go where!" I said exasperated. "To dad?" I looked up at the man who was starting to really look irritated. "Where are we going! Why are we going?"

"Lets just say miss," said the gentleman. "Evil can be found everywhere. It is never destroyed completely it only…transfers"

I blinked. "Mom are we in danger?"

"Yes"

"Is it prudent that I go with him?"

"Yes."

"Will he take me to dad?"

"Yes.." she said a little hesitantly.

"How long to do I have to pack?"

This time the gentleman spoke up again. "Five minutes." I looked at him in shock. "Are you kidding me! That's not enough time to get up the stairs!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he frowned. "Three minutes" What the hell? where two minutes suddenly go!

"Listen now. You take care of her you hear?"

His lips twitched. "And what exactly is my punishment if I don't?"

At those words I began to back up toward the door.

"You'll have hell to deal with." she said fiercely.

"_Oh really?_"

His voice held some weird undertone and then his eyes snapped to me and for a moment I saw a flash of familiar reddish-brown eyes.

"Two minutes"

And I bolted.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *hugs Bassy tight* This was amazing!<strong>

**Bassy: *Bows* Why thank you. Now to our amazing readers, if you haven't completely grasped the situation within the next few days a new story will be up titled "To Be or Not To Be" *smirks and reddish brown eyes flicker red* I promise you'll love it even better than this.**

**Me:*blinks* Wait...WAIIIITTT! I get it! *stares at Bassy then at the story* Y-**

**Bassy:*slaps duct tape on her mouth* Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Readers I hope you enjoyed this and are ready for what's next. **

**Me: mmmph! Mmm! Mph! Mmmmnmnmmmm**

**Bassy: She said thanks for reading, keep in touch and PLEASE beware of black cats.**

**Me: *evil obvious glare*  
><strong>


End file.
